


Наше дело (нужно дать ему название получше)

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alernate Universe - Mafia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Cosa Nostra [kō'sə nō'strə] — ит. «Коза ностра», название итало-американской мафии. Дословно означает «Наше дело».





	Наше дело (нужно дать ему название получше)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Thing of Ours (It Needs a Better Name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163092) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> **Беты** [pinkpanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther) и [volhinskamorda](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3135915)   
>  **От автора:** Эта история появилась благодаря прекрасной [заявке](http://leupagus.dreamwidth.org/44802.html?thread=1136898#cmt1136898) dontneedaclassroom и вдохновению от текста lightgetsin [«Все начинается одинаково: с мальчика и девочки»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/124667). Кроме того, сильный отпечаток наложили фильм «Вне поля зрения» и роман Джозефины Тэй «Загадочные события во Франчесе», у которых больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Приезжая на Гавайи, Дэнни готовился к тому, что всей душой их возненавидит. Налицо все черты первоклассной туристической ловушки: солнцепек, толпа народа, песок повсюду, неоправданно завышенные цены и язык, который, по его подозрениям, был создан специально, чтобы выводить людей из себя. Разрываясь между кретинами, с которыми Дэнни приходилось вести здесь дела, и мигренями, изводившими его в Джерси, большую часть дней Дэнни был на грани того, чтобы махнуть на все рукой, схватить Грейс и, может быть, мистера Хоппи и сбежать с тремя миллионами, которые он припрятал на нескольких заграничных счетах. Они могли бы отлично устроиться в Марокко или даже в Риме. Где-нибудь в стране с хорошей едой и заковыристым законом об экстрадиции.

Дэнни и рад бы сказать, что на праведном пути его удерживала лояльность к Семье, но в основном это было понимание того, что Рэйчел отыщет его, притащит домой и сделает короткий остаток его жизни горьким и болезненным. Разозли мафию, и у тебя будут неприятности. Разозли Эдвардсов — и тебе пиздец.

— Я уже говорила, — раздраженно процедила Рэйчел. Они обсуждали схему отмывания денег, которую собирались опробовать на нескольких местных сувенирных лавках. — Стэн никому тебя не заказывал.

Дэнни покачал головой.

— И я ответил, что уже в курсе. Заказ был твоим, и, кстати, дай знать, когда захочешь извиниться.

— Ладно, извиняюсь, — сказала Рэйчел, а сама улыбнулась. Вот почему Дэнни уговаривал их со Стэном приехать несмотря на отвратительный развод и еще более отвратительный второй брак — они хорошо работали вместе, даже прекрасно, были лучшими в Джерси и опережали лучших на Гавайях с таким отрывом, что от этого становилось почти грустно.

К тому же, в жизни на островах были и хорошие стороны. Когда в начале января Дэнни и Грейс сошли с самолета, то вместо морозов Ньюарка их встретил тропический бриз, и Грейс, проходя через ворота в город, получила лею с фиолетовыми и оранжевыми цветами.

— Я остаюсь здесь навсегда, — заявила она. После очередных февральских выходных, проведенных на пляже, Дэнни готов был с ней согласиться.

Все могло бы сложиться иначе, если бы его затащили сюда против воли, но азартные игры — крупный куш для Семьи, и Дэнни повезло добиться этого назначения. Отчасти он был даже благодарен Гавайям, несмотря на то, что постоянно потел в своих старых костюмах и ему пришлось искать портного в Гонолулу, которому можно было бы доверить работу с тонкой шерстью и льном.

В общем, Дэнни обустроился и выкупил хороший участок земли подальше от океана, чтобы не чувствовать над собой угрозу в любую секунду стать жертвой цунами. Дом не вызывал у него восторга, но залог внесли Рэйчел и Стэн, а Дэнни всегда нравилось наебывать Стэна на деньги.

— Не думай, Дэниел, что на этом острове я не найду киллера, — зло прошипела Рэйчел по телефону в ночь, когда он закрыл сделку. Дэнни рассмеялся и повесил трубку. Он любил ее и никогда не перестанет, но побеждать он любил сильнее. Так что, наверное, даже к лучшему, что они развелись.

Грейс зачислили в какую-то навороченную школу, обучение в которой стоило бешеных денег, и она вступила в команду по детскому мини-футболу. На каждые совместные выходные Дэнни водил ее в отель с дельфинами в центре города. Ему нравилось здесь — нравились люди, погода, работа, и он подумывал, что вполне мог бы окопаться надолго. Поэтому, когда осенью Семья сообщила, что Фрэнк Сальво прибудет на деловой ужин, дабы лично убедиться, что самоанцы придерживаются своей части сделки по разделу бизнеса, Дэнни ожидал спокойного вечера с красивыми людьми и отвратительным вином, а заодно удобного случая немного похвастаться своей новой территорией.

Но потом все полетело к чертям, и Дэнни не мог отрицать: он влюбился с первого взгляда.

 

 

Пока Стив помогал Меке забрать оружие у троих парней, которым хватило ума лечь на землю по первому приказу его команды, Чин проверял пульс у троих других, которым ума не хватило. Коно пыталась поднять на ноги Сида, приговаривая, что тетя Луана оторвет ему уши, если тот потерял хоть один зуб. И поделом, учитывая, с каким трудом ей удалось поставить ему в детстве скобы.

Это было хорошее окончание плохого вечера, и, надевая наручники на последнего подозреваемого, Стив все еще чувствовал адреналиновый раж, когда от края бассейна вдруг раздались медленные хлопки. Стив навел прицел на грудь человека в строгом костюме, уловил блеск запонок и булавки для галстука.

— Прекрасная работа, господа, — сказал незнакомец, нисколько не смутившись четырех направленных на него пистолетов. Потом улыбнулся Коно и добавил: — Прошу прощения — и дамы.

— Ты кто такой? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Кто ты такой? — в ответ спросил незнакомец. — Судя по стрижкам, предположу, что вы из полиции, но я бы точно запомнил такой отряд.

Стив скрипнул зубами, но незнакомец не доставал оружие.

— Коммандер Макгарретт, оперативная спецгруппа губернатора.

— Оперативная спецгруппа губернатора. Надо же, этот остров полон сюрпризов.

Он улыбнулся с дерзкой непринужденностью, раскачиваясь на каблуках.

— Итак, позвольте спросить: Фрэнки мертвый или просто истекает кровью? От ответа будет зависеть, каким людям мне придется позвонить.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Чин у Стива из-за плеча. Ну да, точно. Вопросы. — Откуда?

Парень покачал головой.

— Уж простите. Хотя вы и представились, я не в настроении отвечать той же любезностью, — сказал он и начал отходить к дому, а затем, ухмыльнувшись Стиву, добавил: — Может, позже, если хорошо попросишь, коммандер Макгарретт из оперативной спецгруппы губернатора. Кстати, название слишком длинное. Такое трудно выкрикивать подозреваемым, когда они убегают.

— Оставайся на месте, — приказал Стив, и незнакомец рассмеялся.

— Именно это я и планирую, детка.

Стив никому этого не расскажет, но ему показалось, что прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть, тот ему подмигнул.

 

 

— Кто это, мать его, был? — прорычала Рэйчел, забравшись в лимузин. Стэн уже сидел внутри и выстукивал по клавиатуре ноутбука, который бог знает где прятал все это время.

«Кто-то интересный», — подумал Дэнни про себя, а вслух сказал:

— Макгарретт, коммандер какой-то правительственной… нет, губернаторской спецгруппы.

— Макгарретт, говоришь? — переспросил Стэн, не отрываясь от экрана. Лимузин тронулся с места, увозя их подальше от нарастающего хаоса. — С двумя «т»?

— Он не показывал мне свои водительские права, Стэнфорд, — огрызнулся Дэнни.

В отличие от остальных гостей вечеринки они припарковались у соседнего дома — водитель по приказу Дэнни заплатил его хозяевам приличные деньги за возможность тихо и незаметно занять их U-образный разворот, если (пока не) понадобится запасной путь отхода. Идею предложил Камекона, и Дэнни как никогда сильно хотелось поздравить себя с удачным кадровым решением. Пусть габаритами Камекона равнялся трем обычным ребятам из его свиты, но он был в пять раз сообразительнее любого из них.

— Да, — сказал Дэнни Стэну, а затем развернулся к Камеконе. — Отличная работа, Шаму.

— За это ты мне и платишь, Дэн, — ответил он бодро. — Мне вас закрыть?

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я вычеркнул из твоего контракта пункт о праве на правдоподобное отрицание, то да, — согласился Дэнни, и перегородка между водительской и пассажирской зонами плавно поднялась.

— Мне выдало Джона Макгарретта, шестьдесят восемь…

— Сразу нет, — остановил Стэна Дэнни. — Разве что где-то здесь есть источник вечной молодости.

Рэйчел заправила волосы за ухо, наклонившись через плечо мужа, и указала в экран.

— В любом случае не он. Этот мертвый, погиб месяц назад.

— Погиб?

— Убит, — уточнил Стэн.

— «Убит» звучит интересно, — сказал Дэнни.

— Тебе всегда интересны убийства, — вздохнула Рэйчел.

— Ну, до тех пор, пока я не тот, кто убил, и не тот, кого убили, всегда интересны, да.

— Нашел, — вмешался Стэн. Дэнни усмехнулся: он давно понял, что лучший способ заставить Стэна быстрее шевелить мозгами — это начать препираться с Рэйчел. — Стивен, через «в», Макгарретт, две «т». Родился 10 марта 1977 года в Гонолулу. Аннаполис, военно-морская разведка, «морской котик»…

— О, мне уже нравится, — мурлыкнул Дэнни. Рэйчел закатила глаза.

— Не будь таким блядски радостным, — сказала она с упреком. — Твоя порнозвезда с фетишем на камуфляж только что прикончил Сальво.

— Избавив нас от необходимости делать это самим, — Дэнни развел руками. — На вечеринке самоанцев нам сказали держаться подальше от планирования и приготовлений, потому что Фрэнки был параноидальным ублюдком и считал, что, пока он тут расслаблялся, мы сговорились его устранить.

— И был прав, — заметила Рэйчел.

— И, возможно, был прав, — признал Дэнни. — К счастью, неоспоримый факт, что его застрелил Стивен-через-В, дает нам железное алиби.

Когда лимузин подъехал к дому Эдвардсов, Рэйчел спохватилась и нервно спросила:

— Надеюсь, на тебя не попала кровь? Ты же знаешь, как расстраивают Грейс пятна крови.

— Я стоял с другой стороны бассейна. Как, по-твоему, кровь могла бы на меня попасть?

Она вздохнула и вышла из двери, открытой для нее прислугой.

— У тебя всегда был к этому талант.

Стэн выскользнул следом и, обернувшись, бросил через плечо:

— Я думаю, это значит, что тебе пора пожелать Грейс спокойной ночи.

Как будто за десять лет брака с ней Дэнни не научился свободно говорить на рэйчелском.

Он устало потер лицо, потому что пожелание спокойной ночи Грейс превратится в пятичасовую дискуссию с Рэйчел, Стэном и всеми, кого получится разбудить в Джерси, о том, как взять ситуацию под контроль. Семья Сальво довольно психованная, но даже им Фрэнки приносил больше вреда, чем пользы, — очень вероятно, что новость о его смерти расстроит только людей, которые хотели бы пристрелить его сами. Тем не менее, любые переговоры между Семьями, даже если их разделяли пять тысяч миль, были той еще головной болью.

Он вышел и постучал в окно Камеконы.

— Ставлю двадцатку, что сегодня завалюсь в гостевой комнате, — сказал он. — Езжай домой, я позвоню утром.

— Ясно, Дэнно. Слушай, насчет Макгарретта.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— Что я тебе говорил о правдоподобном отрицании?

— Братан, я не виноват, что ты медленно поднимаешь окна, — сказал Камекона в свое оправдание. — Но послушай, я знаю некоторых из этой его новой супер-команды. А его самого встретил пару недель назад у вагончика с мороженым, и должен сказать, чувак, он чокнутый. Похлеще тебя. Осторожнее там, лады?

— Чокнутый похлеще меня. Рад слышать.

Отъезжая, Камекона показал на пальцах через опущенное окно какой-то жест. Дэнни все еще не был уверен, что это не разновидность оскорбления на Гавайях, но Грейс сказала, что жест безобидный. Он зашел в дом, мыслями снова и снова возвращаясь к коммандеру Стиву Макгарретту.

 

 

Парень в костюме оказался Дэнни Уильямсом — Дэнно — самым учтивым и ужасающим из боссов мафии Джерси среднего звена, быстро поднимавшимся вверх по пищевой цепи и прибывшим сюда, на Гавайи, с конкретной целью свести Стива с ума. У него явно были большие планы на остров, что означало сверхурочные для полиции и недавно сформированной оперативной спецгруппы «Пять-ноль».

Игорный бизнес, организованный Сальво, никуда не исчез — он ушел в подполье, да так глубоко, что никто не мог его откопать. Ходили только слухи, но, очевидно, теперь делами заправлял Уильямс, вытеснив самоанцев без кровопролития, которого все ожидали. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что в морг не поступало новых тел. Плохая — в том, что губернатор каждую неделю строила Стиву гримасы.

Стив использовал все доступные ресурсы, чтобы выследить Уильямса, но найти его было в разы сложнее, чем последний игорный дом. Кажется, у него есть дочь, возможно, бывшая жена, но кто они и где — это загадка. Поговаривали, что Уильямса часто можно встретить в компании красивых женщин и мужчин, и Стиву в конечном итоге пришлось посетить дантиста, чтобы сделать что-то со своей новой привычкой скрипеть зубами.

В целом же спецгруппа «Пять-ноль» действовала успешно, закрывала большие дела, радуя губернатора, и упорно трудилась. Стив гордился своей командой и работой, которую они проделывали, несмотря на то что Чин и Мека с раздражающим упрямством ездили ему по ушам за несоблюдение полицейских процедур. Эта часть была сложной. Стив пришел из мира, в котором не было законов, точнее, тех законов, которые соблюдались бы, и где каждый сам судил, что для него правильно и неправильно. Здесь, однако, закон его окружал, практически душил.

Эта часть была сложной, но ей положено быть сложной, и, может, поэтому поиски Дэнни Уильямса порой казались Стиву увлекательным разнообразием.

 

 

— Сожалею, Дэнно, — сказал Винс. Телефонная трубка скрипнула в его гигантской ручище. — Джои забраковал Апдайка. Кто-то поставил его на учет в Интерполе и… — Винс сделал паузу, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорил Джои, и поморщился. — Ого, этот парень не шутит. Он занес Апдайка в реестр сексуальных преступников.

— Стив Макгарретт, чем я тебя разозлил, — пробормотал Дэнни, выбрасывая водительские права Небраски — Гарри Апдайк, 37 лет, метр шестьдесят шесть, с лицом Дэнни, таким же счастливым, как и на всех его фотографиях на документы, — в мусорное ведро. — Хорошо, что еще есть? У меня сегодня встреча.

Рэйчел выбрала именно этот момент для своего появления. Иногда казалось, что она повсюду держит прослушку специально, чтобы делать эффектные выходы. (Дэнни не удивился бы, окажись это правдой).

— Невоспитанно заставлять леди ждать.

Она была одета в какую-то темно-пурпурную тряпку, которая вопреки всякой логике смотрелась на ней потрясающе.

— Я прихорашиваюсь, — сказал Дэнни. — Дай мне секунду.

Рэйчел приподняла бровь.

— Твои липовые паспорта закончатся быстрее. Как он их вычисляет? Ты что, названиваешь ему по ночам и сладко шепчешь на ушко?

Винс кашлянул, и Дэнни ткнул в него пальцем.

— Ни слова. Спроси Джои, чист ли Бобби Фландерс.

— Дэнни, мы опоздаем.

— Рэйчел, я не закончу быстрее от того, что ты меня подгоняешь, — ответил Дэнни ей в тон. — Хочешь помочь — узнай, где мне получить новые документы. Становится все труднее составить правдоподобную кредитную историю.

— Все мои контакты в Лондоне или в Нью-Йорке, — Рэйчел заняла одно из кожаных кресел перед его столом. — Надо посмотреть, сможем ли мы кого-нибудь импортировать.

— Отлично, именно то, что нужно нашей операции, еще один… как они там называют? Хаоле. Мне нравится это слово, ха-о-ле. Моя бабушка говорила «шикса» таким же тоном.

— Да, помню, она меня часто так называла, — сухо ответила Рэйчел.

— А что насчет того парня, который, э-э-э, попался на взломе банкомата несколько месяцев назад? Какой-то Пончик или Булочка. Мы тогда разрулили его дела. Он уже отблагодарил нас?

— Тост? — подсказала Рэйчел, скрестив ноги. Дэнни задумался, нормально ли, что ему до сих пор иногда хотелось ею любоваться. Видимо, это одна из тех вещей, которые не меняются после развода.

— Точно. Давай позвоним ему.

— Просто убедись, что он задержится в нашей реальности на сорок две минуты, — сказала она, но достала телефон, так что Дэнни засчитал очко в свою пользу.

 

 

Домой Стив буквально ввалился — пальцы не слушались из-за тянущей боли в мышцах и пару раз неуклюже промахнулись мимо дверной ручки. Безжалостный план Мэри затащить его в йога-студию своей подруги перешел сегодня в решающую стадию, так что Стив провел сорок пять минут, переплетая руки и ноги в самых недостойных позах, известных человечеству. Он до сих пор не мог до упора повернуть шею влево. Лайла сказала, что это нормально для людей «как ты», не объяснив, как понимать ее слова.

Хуже всего было то, что это не сработало — Стив по-прежнему чувствовал себя как на иголках от напряжения под кожей, только теперь, в довесок ко всему остальному, у него были множественные разрывы мышц. Поэтому ему понадобилось лишних тридцать секунд для того, чтобы понять: в доме что-то не так.

Ребята из старого отряда считали жуткой способность Стива всегда предугадывать, когда их заманивали в засаду или пытались обойти с фланга. Он наслушался в свой адрес немало шуток про экстрасенсов и шестое чувство, но это чувство помогало им — помогало ему — выбираться из множества опасных ситуаций, так что Стив старался не игнорировать его тревожные звоночки. Он не стал включать свет — помнил на память каждый угол в доме, — обошел мебель и безделушки, купленные мамой несколько десятилетий тому назад, но так и не выброшенные отцом. Вещи лежали нетронутыми, ничто не подтверждало правоту Стива, но он знал, что прав. Здесь кто-то был.

— Я неправильно читал твои сигналы, коммандер, — раздался голос в темноте. Стив кувырком влетел в кухню, вскочил на ноги и пошарил рукой под раковиной, где хранил свой пистолет…

Раньше хранил.

— Что-то потерял?

Стив оттолкнулся от столешницы и обернулся. Из дверного проема, покачивая пистолетом в руке, ему улыбался Дэнни Уильямс.

— Как ты его нашел? — мрачно спросил Стив.

— Это не очень интересный вопрос, — сказал Уильямс, проходя внутрь. На нем был костюм-тройка — пиджак, рубашка и все такое, — будто он собирался в дорогой ресторан или на выставку. На шее был затянут серебристый галстук. Это при тридцати-то градусах жары.

Стив понял, что непроизвольно сжимает руки в кулаки, и заставил пальцы расслабиться.

— Неинтересный вопрос?

— Ну, — Уильямс повертел свободной рукой в неопределенном жесте, — у него скучный ответ, потому что ты, мой друг, немного скучный. Держишь запасной пистолет под раковиной? Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. Пистолет дяди Джино я нашел под диваном, а ему уже сколько? Лет семьдесят пять.

— Кем работает твой дядя?

— Как ты получил прозвище «Хитрый лис»? — рассмеялся Уильямс, протягивая ему пистолет. — Я взял на себя смелость вынуть обойму. Сделай одолжение, не пытайся вырубить меня рукояткой. Мне это не нравится, это больно.

— Откуда ты узнал мое… — Стив оборвал себя на полуслове. — Дай угадаю: скучный вопрос.

— Смотрите-ка, он учится.

Уильямс призывающе помахал пистолетом. Стив потянулся вперед — их пальцы соприкоснулись — и забрал. Рукоять еще хранила тепло чужой ладони.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Наконец-то хороший вопрос, — сказал Уильямс, шагнув ближе, хотя и до этого стоял слишком близко. Стив уловил в воздухе навязчивый запах дорогого одеколона. — Я здесь по трем причинам: во-первых, хотел лично сказать, что ты утомил меня своим преследованием. Есть и более простые способы звать девочек на свидание, не обязательно прослушивать телефоны и следить за горничной.

Чтобы не признавать прослушку и хвост, и потому что Уильямс все еще был слишком близко, Стиву пришлось спросить первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты только что назвал себя девочкой?

— Эй, у меня есть дочь, не говори, что ты один из тех парней, которые застряли в двадцатом веке и считают слово «киска» оскорблением, — Уильямс резко отошел. — Я просто говорю, что если ты хотел со мной встретиться, мог спросить прямо.

— И ты бы взял и объявился? — скептически хмыкнул Стив.

Уильямс пожал плечами.

— Я давно понял, что с властями выгоднее сотрудничать. К тому же, ты выглядишь как человек, сотрудничать с которым будет приятно.

Стив удивленно моргнул, потому что хоть и не сразу, но до него наконец дошло: Уильямс флиртовал с ним. Глаз дернулся от еще одного необъяснимого выброса адреналина. Уильямс заметил и улыбнулся.

— А во-вторых? — спросил Стив, злясь на собственный голос за предательскую хрипотцу. О том, чтобы прочистить горло, не могло быть и речи.

Если Уильямс что-то и задумал, то умело это скрывал — он снова развязно пожал плечами и сказал:

— Важно поддерживать форму.

— То есть ты выбрал мой дом, чтобы попрактиковаться в навыках взлома с проникновением.

— Вот не надо, детка, я ничего не взламывал. Давай, осмотрись и найди хоть одну сломанную вещь.

Скорее всего, он говорил правду, что ничего не меняло с точки зрения закона, но в то же время меняло всё.

— Я мог бы арестовать тебя, — сказал Стив. Просто так, без какой-то конкретной цели.

— Ты мог бы, — тихо согласился Уильямс. — Но тебе слишком весело.

— Неправда, — прозвучало так по-детски, что Стив поморщился.

Уильямс снова рассмеялся.

— Дальше должна идти та часть разговора, где я делаю некую двусмысленную угрозу или очень расплывчатое предложение взятки, — вздохнул он. — Но для этого ты, пожалуй, слишком честный. Кроме того, проникновение в чужой дом само по себе должно на что-то намекнуть, с какой бы целью ни задумывалось.

— А оно задумывалось не как угроза? — сердито спросил Стив. Злость, разлившаяся жаром по спине, ощущалась привычнее.

— Оно задумывалось как первый шаг, Стив, — сказал Уильямс. — Следующий ход за тобой.

Он отступил и, развернувшись, направился к двери черного выхода.

В одно мгновение Стив схватил из-под раковины запасную обойму, с резким щелчком вставил в магазин и направил пистолет прямо Уильямсу в грудь.

— Ни с места, — приказал он.

Но Уильямс просто открыл дверь и прислонился щекой к дверной раме.

— Не этот ход был у меня на уме. Я боялся, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное. Надо было забрать и обойму, — он кивнул на Стива. — Опусти глаза. Не только правительство может позволить себе снайперов на крышах.

Стив посмотрел вниз, ожидая увидеть на груди контрольную красную точку. Но там ничего не было, а к тому времени, как он поднял голову, Уильямса и след простыл.

 

 

— Дэнно, пожа-а-алуйста, — проскулила Грейс, подключая тяжелую артиллерию — большие, как чайные блюдца, глаза и легкую дрожь в нижней губе. Тот факт, что этот взгляд она практиковала перед зеркалом, не умалял его эффективности, хотя, наверное, должен был. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел на мою игру.

— Я тоже очень этого хочу, обезьянка, — сказал Дэнни, сажая ее на здоровое колено. — Но, пойми, нам с твоей мамой сейчас нежелательно показываться на людях. Ты ведь понимаешь, правда?

«Нежелательно» было нехилым преуменьшением. Из-за связей с азартными играми, отмыванием денег и новой продуманной схемой крышевания Дэнни стал чуть ли не самым разыскиваемым на Гавайях человеком. Рэйчел всегда умела лучше заметать следы, так что по-прежнему могла сойти за нормальную для всех, кто не слишком пристально всматривался, но Дэнни в последние дни выходил только на встречи и переговоры с деловыми партнерами. Любая другая активность сразу же попадала на радары некоего высокого брюнета, который, судя по всему, был занудой и не любил заигрываний. Или же обиделся на Дэнни за проникновение в его дом.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Грейс. — Но тренер Стив говорит, что у меня начало хорошо получаться. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты увидел сам, папочка. Теперь я могу отбирать мяч!

— И я очень горжусь тобой, милая. — Дэнни нахмурился. — Тренер Стив? Что еще за тренер Стив? Я думал, тебя тренирует Мамо.

— Тренер Стив его друг, — объяснила Грейс. — Раньше он был моряком.

— Детка, — медленно произнес Дэнни, — как он выглядит?

— Он очень высокий и очень забавный, — Грейс искренне считала, что описывает внешность: — И на руках есть эти… как у дяди Мэтта, — она сделала какой-то непонятный жест, но Дэнни понял. У него, возможно, было несколько фотографий с Макгарреттом, сделанных на скрытую камеру высокого разрешения. И несколько из них, возможно, были сняты сразу после его, Макгарретта, ежедневного предрассветного (ну разве не чокнутый?) заплыва. Это все больше и больше походило на глупую романтическую комедию.

Дэнни взвесил «за» и «против», но умение преодолевать искушения никогда не было его сильной чертой.

— Слушай. А давай сегодня я сам отвезу тебя на тренировку? Хотелось бы встретиться с этим тренером Стивом.

 

 

Стив не мог присутствовать на каждом занятии — вопреки мнению Мамо и Мэри расписание «Пять-ноль» не подчинялось четкому графику, и бывали дни, когда ему приходилось сутками напролет проверять зацепки. Но Стив старался, потому что Мэри пригрозила его утопить, если он не начнет чаще выходить из дома, и потому что Мамо с тоской рассказал, что все его сыновья уехали с острова и некому больше помогать проводить тренировки по детскому футболу, а Стив никогда не умел пройти мимо чужой беды.

Во всяком случае, «Кенгурята Кахаро» не такая уж плохая команда — недостаток координации они с лихвой компенсировали энтузиазмом. У Мамо даже получилось уговорить старшую школу Какуи разрешить им тренироваться на настоящем футбольном поле. Некоторые из детей играли с тех пор, как научились ходить, и первое время, как правило, задирали носы, что приводило к множеству споров с новичками о том, куда можно, а куда нельзя ударять игроков на поле.

— Я все понимаю, — объяснял Стив маленькой девочке, смотревшей на него из-под нелепо огромного шлема. У нее был «черный глаз» на обеих скулах, правда, не черный, а темно-фиолетовый, под цвет ногтей. — Но дело в том, что бить мальчика коленом в пах считается грязной игрой, и у тебя из-за этого могут быть неприятности.

— Но я же извинилась, — напомнила Грейс, и это чистая правда. Она была самым воспитанным ребенком в команде — ее всегда легко было найти, ориентируясь на доносившееся с поля «Прости, пожалуйста! Ты в порядке?» и падающих один за другим детей.

— Замечательно, что ты извинилась, — сказал Стив. — И все-таки впредь постарайся не целиться ниже пояса.

Шлем качнулся в такт кивающей маленькой голове, и Стив отправил Грейс обратно на разминку. Он собирался объявить новую игру, но вдруг что-то почувствовал и застыл, сканируя взглядом стадион.

Мамо нахмурился.

— В чем дело?

— Ничего, просто… Подменишь меня на минуту? — попросил Стив, щурясь на трибуны. Обычная горстка родителей, болтающих друг с другом, читающих или (изредка) наблюдающих за игрой. Всё выглядело нормально.

Всё, не считая двух парней на противоположной стороне стадиона. На них были очки, уродливые узорчатые рубашки и расслабленная сутулость, свойственная людям, которые носят оружие и знают, что способны достать его менее чем за секунду. Бандиты, но слишком раскачанные, чтобы служить чем-то большим, чем наемные громилы. Стив уже поднялся на трибуны и направлялся к одному из них, но посмотрев выше, замер как вкопанный.

— Из всех детских футбольных лиг на всех островах во всем мире, — произнес Уильямс, — и так далее.

Он спускался по ступенькам, держа руки в карманах. На этот раз на нем не было костюма, хотя рубашка, вероятно, стоила дороже, чем весь гардероб Стива вместе взятый. Оружия при себе он тоже не имел. Ему и не нужно было.

— Ты на поле в хорошей форме. Дай угадаю: сборная старшей школы? Раннинбек?

— Квотербек, — Стив напряг руки, стараясь одновременно следить за обоими телохранителями.

Уильямс ухмыльнулся.

— Ну конечно, о чем это я. Квотербек, главный заводила. Мне это по вкусу.

Разговор только начался, а уже становился слишком неоднозначным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Не замечал за собой привычку отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

— Ты сильно разозлишься, если я отвечу вопросом? — Уильямс широко улыбнулся, но Стив по-прежнему мысленно рисовал пути отхода, наблюдал за охранниками и пытался придумать, как увести пятнадцать восьмилеток с линии огня. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Уильямс перестал улыбаться. — Эй, послушай, — сказал он медленно и тихо, будто обращался к напуганному животному, — я здесь не затем, чтобы… Так, ладно, тебе, друг мой, пора завязывать с гангстерскими фильмами. Я не собираюсь шантажировать тебя и калечить, или что ты там навоображал.

— Тогда что… — Стив замолчал на полуслове, потому что услышал за спиной бегущие шаги, быстрые и легкие — явно детские. Через мгновение маленькая Грейс пронеслась мимо него и бросилась Уильямсу на шею.

— Дэнно! Ты видел? Я повалила Томми и Ала, — прощебетала она. Дэнни засмеялся и прижал ее крепче.

— Да, а потом извинилась, что делает тебя самым вежливым в истории полузащитником. — Он еще раз обнял ее, а затем поставил на землю. — Тренировка закончена?

Грейс кивнула.

— Хорошо, тогда собирай вещи и отчаливаем.

Она послушно убежала обратно. Стив смотрел вслед ее прыгающим косичкам и чувствовал себя слегка тугодумом.

— Ты ее… Она твоя…

Интересно, сколько раз ему придется начинать, чтобы собрать слова в осмысленное предложение.

— Да, я ее, — сказал Дэнни, — и она моя. Мы с ней целая охапка притяжательных местоимений, — он сел на скамейку, жестом предлагая Стиву сделать то же самое. Когда Стив не сдвинулся с места, Дэнни закатил глаза. — Я пришел, потому что Грейс просила меня посмотреть на ее тренировку, раз уж я не могу попасть на игры. Как ты мог догадаться, у меня сейчас не самые простые деньки. Меня преследует какой-то парень, настоящая боль в заднице.

На этот раз Стив не сдержался и улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ну прости, что я испортил твой социальный график, — ответил он. — У меня есть пунктик насчет преступников, разгуливающих на свободе.

— Преступников, значит, — протянул Дэнни. — Твои слова меня ранят, Стивен. Я начинаю думать, что тебе на меня плевать.

— А ты не преступник?

Дэнни покачал головой.

— Просто хороший семьянин, — он покачнулся на пятках. — Что ж, еще увидимся. Ах да, прости, но я обязан проверить.

И в следующее мгновение — прежде, чем пятнадцать лет боевой подготовки Стива успели дать о себе знать, — Дэнни шагнул к нему впритык. Стив все еще стоял на одну ступеньку ниже, так что их глаза были на более-менее одинаковом уровне (хотя он заметил с вялым торжеством, что все равно слегка возвышался), и правая рука Дэнни скользнула по его талии за спину. Стив смутно почувствовал, как по щекам расползался жар, когда Дэнни пододвинулся практически вплотную, и тепло его ладони обожгло кожу через футболку.

Bот тогда Стив вспомнил, что у него под футболкой за поясом. Улыбка Дэнни стала еще более несносной.

— Смит-Вессон? Мило, — сказал он тихо, прослеживая пальцами контуры пистолета. — Но сделай мне одолжение: купи кобуру на лодыжку. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты случайно прострелил себе задницу, потому что чей-то ребенок решил удивить тебя неожиданным приемом.

— Тебе бы это было бы только на руку, — ответил Стив. Дэнни все еще стоял слишком близко. На прошлой неделе Стив забраковал паспорт на имя некой мисс Стефани Жозефины Макгарретт, 34 года, метр восемьдесят пять. Кто бы его ни делал, в графе «цвет глаз» он указал «морская буря». Стив явно имел дело с первоклассным засранцем.

— Может быть, — согласился Дэнни, отступая назад и намеренно задевая рукой его бедро. — Но у меня особый интерес к этой заднице.

 

 

В общем, это, конечно, было глупо. Дэнни работал на семью — на свою семью — с тех пор, как дядя Кармин впервые вручил ему пушку, так что он знал, что есть два места, от которых надо держать член подальше: конкуренты и копы. Вопреки тому, что показывают в кино, строгих правил не так уж много, но те, что есть, практически железные. Это плохо для бизнеса и чертовски безрассудно.

Но Дэнни всегда был хорош в глупостях и просто фантастически преуспевал в безрассудстве. Эффект сочетания этих двух факторов разгонял в жилах кровь, и чтобы его добиться, достаточно было просто увидеть, как Стив Макгарретт хмурился, когда замечал Дэнни в кулуарах. Так что раз или два в месяц, когда наступала очередь Дэнни проводить время с Грейс, и Рэйчел не слишком доставала его расспросами, он выбирался на тренировки, устраивался на одном из жестких сидений на трибунах и немного ослаблял узел галстука. Он знакомился с мамами, выпивал запасы яблочного сока, которые те приносили своим сыновьям, и сочувствовал сумасшедшему объему домашних заданий в третьем классе — подумать только, детей учат алгебре.

В общем, Дэнни приятно проводил время, и не только из-за прекрасных убийственных взглядов, которые кидал на него помощник тренера (он все-таки обзавелся кобурой, если судить по тому, как он бегал). Стоило подмигнуть, и мамы, хихикая, начинали игриво толкать его в бок.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сказал Дэнни, стащив еще одну печеньку из сумки Джоржии.

— Ну да, конечно, — Билли покосилась на поле, где бегал Стив. — Ты правда думаешь, что мы все приходим сюда только ради наших любимых детей?

Ее поддержало дружное согласное мычание. Дэнни засмеялся, а Билли согнулась над ним и тоже потянулась к печенью.

— Vaya con Dios, Дэнни.

— Всегда, — ответил он.

Кроме того, его вылазки на тренировки открыли для остальной части «Пять-ноль» шикарные возможности, и Дэнни не собирался отказываться от подобного развлечения. Он поймал их за проникновением в свой дом не один и не два, а три раза.

— Ребята, — сказал он, потирая переносицу, пока лежавший на полу Мека Ханамоа пытался вывернуться из-под Поли, — вам не кажется, что это уже становится неловким? Для всех нас.

И не то чтобы он злился. Надо признать, остальная часть команды была почти такой же милой, как сам Стив. Чин Хо Келли очаровательно хмурился на него идеально поставленным сердитым взглядом. Мисс Калакауа просто развалилась в кресле, куда усадил ее Винс после того, как отобрал пистолет и электрошокер.

— Пардон, — сказала она, — босс был уверен, что ты досидишь до конца тренировки. Он собирался разрешить всей малышне одновременно попробовать его свалить.

Дэнни промолчал о том, что в доме четыре раздельные системы сигнализации, и что на этот раз они отключили только три из них. Но все же…

— И я это пропустил? Боже, надеюсь, кто-нибудь снимал на видео.

— Кажется, Холли Андерсон собиралась, — подал голос Мека. Дэнни вспомнил, что его сын играет за команду из параллели. — Эй, ты не мог бы сказать своему другу, чтобы он меня отпустил?

Дэнни кивнул Поли, и тот встал, протянув Меке руку.

— Ага, спасибо.

— Но серьезно, — сказал Дэнни, — вам бы поработать над техникой. Я, конечно, восхищен стараниями, честно, просто… незаметное проникновение — явно не ваш конек.

— И то правда, — согласилась мисс Калакауа. — Тайные операции больше по части Макгарретта.

Чин Хо выразительно на нее посмотрел, но она лишь развела руками:

— Что? Он же «морской котик». Уверена, что раньше он постоянно занимался такими…

— Ладно, мы уходим, — перебил Чин Хо и перевел взгляд на Дэнни. — Если только ты не хочешь подать заявление.

Черт, так мило. Дэнни задавил в себе порыв обнять их.

— Нет. Но, знаете, через пару недель я устраиваю здесь большую вечеринку, почему бы вам не зайти? Будет много отвлекающих факторов, у охраны снизится бдительность. Может, найдете что-нибудь.

Мека прищурился.

— Вот как чувствует себя мышь, — спросил он у мисс Калакауа, проскользнувшей мимо Винса к двери, — когда с ней играет кошка?

— Сомневаюсь, что у многих мышей есть полный карт-бланш от губернатора, — напомнил ему Дэнни. — Или оружие.

 

 

 _Соблаговолите почтить своим присутствием_  
_званый ужин в доме Дэниела Уильямса_  
_с последующими обсуждениями и развлечениями._  
_Дресс-код: блэк-тай инвайтед_

К приглашению прилагались RSVP-карточка и почтовый конверт с обратным адресом и маркой. Бумага была гладкой на ощупь и тяжелой, с навязчивой надписью в нижнем левом углу «100% экологически чистый продукт». Несколько секунд Стив просто на все это пялился.

— Итак, — сказала Коно, остановившись в дверях. У нее в руке был собственный кремово-белый конверт. — Видимо, это была не шутка.

— Что еще за «блэк-тай инвайтед»? — возмущенно спросил Стив.

Появившийся за спиной Коно Мека фыркнул от смеха.

 

 

Вечер начался многообещающе: показались все — от Ношимури до бригады мамаш под руку с неуверенно озирающимися мужьями (Дэнни пришлось постараться, чтобы раздать приглашения на тренировке, потому что люди обычно нервничали, когда узнавали его домашний адрес, семейный доход и меню на завтрак). Комнаты наполняли смех, веселье и тихая музыка, а официанты уже начали переживать, хватит ли всем выпивки, — верный признак того, что дела шли хорошо.

Дэнни встречал гостей у двери, а Грейс в новом платье принцессы активно ему помогала. Она очень серьезно пожимала прибывающим руки и всячески пыталась уговорить Дэнни разрешить ей остаться допоздна. К счастью, тогда же появилась Рэйчел и поддержала Дэнни, так что в восемь часов, свешивая голову через перила, Грейс поплелась наверх.

— Даже тренер Стив еще не пришел, — прохныкала она, решив разыграть последний козырь.

Стив и правда до сих пор не показался, и Дэнни очень старался не принимать это на свой счет.

— Утром разрешу тебе посмотреть с Гарри записи камер наблюдения, идет? Так ты сможешь увидеть своего Стива, если он появится, пока ты спишь.

Грейс приняла его предложение, хотя Дэнни понимал, что это не совсем нормальный компромисс. Ну да ладно, лишь бы работало.

— Сколько стоило это платье? — спросила Рэйчел полушепотом, когда он вернулся к гостям после того, как уложил Грейс.

Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Меньше, чем я готов был за него отдать.

— Ты хороший отец, — сказала Рэйчел, качая головой, и вздохнула, как будто это ее раздражало.

— Тогда не спрашивай, что я разрешил ей сделать завтра утром, — ответил Дэнни. — Иди, она хочет пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.

— Ну ладно, — Рэйчел наклонилась к нему ближе и поправила безупречно лежавший воротник. — Твой тренажер для упражнений в недальновидности пришел несколько минут назад. В компании весьма очаровательной брюнетки.

— Ты врешь, чтобы ранить мои чувства, — возмутился Дэнни.

— Зачем это мне, если правда может сделать то же самое? — сказала Рэйчел и начала подниматься по лестнице, но на полпути обернулась и добавила: — Она выше тебя.

— Ебать мою жизнь.

Высокой восхитительной брюнеткой оказалась Кэтрин Роллинз, морячка с головы до кончиков практичных каблуков.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказала она, крепко пожимая Дэнни руку. Стив за ее спиной, аппетитно упакованный в военную форму, суетливо вертел головой. Наверное, считал запасные выходы.

— А мне еще приятнее, — ответил Дэнни и повернулся к Стиву. — Надеюсь, мисс Калакауа тоже скоро будет? И я слышал, что мистер Келли и мистер Ханамоа не смогли выбраться. Так жаль.

По лицу Стива могло показаться, что он в пяти секундах от разрыва аневризмы.

— У них не получилось, — процедил он.

— Стивен, — с легким упреком сказал Дэнни, — ты же не заставил их сидеть в фургоне снаружи?

Мисс Роллинз кашлянула и посмотрела в сторону.

— У вас, э-э-э, красивый дом, — произнесла она, словно читала с дидактической карточки.

— Вы сделали его еще красивее, — любезно ответил Дэнни. Она весело рассмеялась.

— Вы мне льстите, мистер Уильямс.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Дэнни.

Стив фыркнул.

— Хочешь что-то добавить, Стивен?

Стив демонстративно запихнул руки в карманы, шаркнул ногой и кратко ответил:

— Нет.

На этот раз фыркнула мисс Роллинз.

От наблюдения за их обменом домашними шутками, который вот-вот должен был последовать, Дэнни спасло появление мисс Калакауа под руку с ее «плюс один». Вторая девушка выглядела смутно знакомой, а когда она поймала взгляд Стива, то замахала рукой так энергично, что чуть не опрокинула горшок с цветком.

— Стив!

Она начала стремительно пробиваться к ним сквозь толпу и, подойдя достаточно близко, сказала:

— Угадай, у кого нашлось лишнее приглашение?

Мисс Калакауа за ее спиной поморщилась.

На лицо Стива вернулось выражение острой стадии аневризмы.

— Что ты тут… Коно, — прошипел он. Да уж, домашней сцены все-таки не удастся избежать, Дэнни прямо чувствовал. Но сейчас его ждал полный дом гостей, которым требовалось внимание, и соперников, которые могли попытаться переманить кого-то из этих людей. Так что он оставил четверку на произвол судьбы и отправился искать Стэна, чтобы выяснить, кто та вторая девушка.

Стэн нашелся спустя несколько минут.

— Мэри Макгарретт, — сказал он еще до того, как Дэнни задал вопрос. — Младшая и единственная сестра Стива Макгарретта. Тридцать один год, полдюжины арестов за все подряд от подозрительного шастанья по чужим владениям до отключения индикатора дыма в туалете самолета. Вылетела из Колумбийского университета, несколько лет путешествовала по Европе и Индии, пока не окопалась в Лос-Анджелесе, где влипла в не очень серьезные проблемы с наркотиками. Вес пятьдесят пять килограмм, рост метр шестьдесят шесть и нет, это не ее настоящий цвет волос.

Дэнни хлопнул глазами.

— Она пыталась отключить пожарную сигнализацию?

— Не «пыталась», — поправил Стэн. — Но вряд ли ее заинтересует твое предложение.

— Жаль, жаль, — хотя Дэнни об этом даже не думал, пока Стэн сказал. — Нам бы пригодилась еще пара техников.

— Насколько я могу судить, — продолжил тот, и в его исполнении это звучало пугающе — у Стэна были особые подходы к судебной бухгалтерии, от которых жуть брала. — Насколько я могу судить, она штаптит ту молоденькую.

— Эй-эй, — возмутился Дэнни, — не говори на идиш, понял? Моя бабуля небось в гробу перевернулась от того, что какой-то шикса злоупотребляет ее языком.

Стэн тупо на него уставился.

— Ты только что назвал меня нееврейской женщиной.

— Если этим можно оскорбить твою жену, то и для тебя сгодится, — сказал Дэнни.

За ужином велись громкие обсуждения, и вино разливалось в таких количествах, что Дэнни удивился, как столько вместилось в его кухне. Пока охрана присматривала за «Пять-ноль», он, в основном, обхаживал воротил, пришедших посмотреть, кто же такой этот Дэнно Уильямс. Тихие подсказки Рэйчел и Стэна, кого еще нужно поприветствовать и что сказать, сопровождали его непрерывно, и Дэнни не единожды поймал себя на мысли о неизбежности того дня, когда оба поймут, что растрачивают с ним понапрасну свои таланты.

К тому времени, как люди закончили ужинать и вышли с напитками на террасу, Дэнни успел обзавестись пульсирующей головной болью, но полдюжины встреч обеспечили ему более десятка новых связей. Он забрел на балкон и опустил взгляд на шумящую внизу толпу, чувствуя себя как никогда близко к умиротворению.

— Хороший вид, — сказал голос за его спиной. Дэнни напрягся, скользнул рукой под пиджак, но когда повернулся, то увидел Мэри Макгарретт, явно не вооруженную. Она улыбнулась. — Почти как римский император, наблюдающий за своими подданными.

Дэнни мгновенно проникся к ней симпатией.

— Всегда становлюсь параноиком с приближением пятнадцатого марта. Дэнни Уильямс, — он протянул руку, и Мэри пожала ее, слегка повернув ладонь вниз.

— Я Мэри, — сказала она, — сестра Стива Макгарретта.

И теперь Дэнни видел: они были совершенно не похожи, но производили одинаковое впечатление людей, в одиночку сражающихся с целым миром.

— Я начинаю еще больше уважать мисс Калакауа.

— О, — сказала Мэри и, господи, как же очаровательно покраснела. Дэнни даже замешкался на секунду. — Эм, нет. Мы просто друзья. Как вы со Стивом.

Дэнни засмеялся.

— Спорим, он сейчас где-то икнул.

— Наверняка, — согласилась Мэри, потом посмотрела на него в упор. — Стив много о тебе говорит.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— В основном, плохое.

— Ну, это значит, что какая-то часть все же хорошая, — заметил Дэнни. У нее был такой же озорной блеск в глазах, как у ее брата.

— Он уже обругал твои машины, твои галстуки, твои ботинки, — начала она перечислять, загибая пальцы, — твою преступную деятельность, твои преступные связи, твое тлетворное влияние на окружающих людей и твою сомнительную мораль в целом.

— Всего-то? — без обиды спросил Дэнни.

— От твоей прически он тоже не в восторге.

— Все мнят себя критиками, — вздохнул Дэнни. Мэри засмеялась. — Так, постой, машины тоже? Они-то чем ему не угодили?

— Думаю, они для него слишком, — она повертела рукой, — броские. Стив предпочитает внедорожники.

— Очень в его духе, — сказал Дэнни. — Или какой-нибудь гигантский пикап с полным приводом, тяговой силой в семнадцать тонн и специальным креплением для бульдозера на бампере.

— Так ты его видел, — прыснула Мэри. Дэнни ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилась в ней эта перчинка — жизнь не была к Мэри добра, но та выжила и теперь не чувствовала себя чем-то обязанной другим. Какая чудная семья эти Макгарретты. — Я на твоей стороне, — сказала Мэри. — Обожаю броские тачки.

— Это наследие отца, — признался Дэнни. — У него была слабость к новым машинам, самым быстрым или, не знаю, самым блестящим. Помню, когда я был ребенком, у него появился Мустанг шестьдесят восьмого, просто великолепный.

— Брат пытается починить старый отцовский Форд Меркурий, — Мэри облокотилась на перила балкона. — Наверное, это такая попытка вернуться в детство или типа того.

Дэнни прогнал из головы образ потного и запачканного машинным маслом Стива, потому что подобные мысли о людях в присутствии их родственников могли привести к неловкости.

— Никогда не понимал, какой в этом смысл, — сказал он. — Я просто покупаю новую или плачу другим за ремонт.

— Да? — оживилась Мэри. — И что ты водишь сейчас?

Дэнни задумался. Было более чем вероятно и по-своему похвально, что она пыталась поиграть в Нэнси Дрю. Еще было вероятно, что ее надоумили Стив или мисс Калакауа, чтобы заставить Дэнни ненадолго покинуть дом или получить доступ к его машине.

И оставалась маленькая вероятность, что ей было просто искренне любопытно.

Дэнни сказал:

— Идем, я покажу.

Закончилось это тем, что команда «Пять-ноль» отследила их до гаража, и Стив влетел, размахивая пистолетом, которого, по заверениям Поли, у него не могло быть, и крича страшным голосом имя Мэри.

— Боже мой, — простонала Мэри, выбираясь из водительского сиденья Теслы, — ты что, оцепил весь дом?

Стив не ответил, но выражение на лице мисс Калакауа говорило само за себя.

— Ты закрыл мою вечеринку? — нахмурился Дэнни. — Мой дом?

— Я не мог найти сестру.

Дэнни готов был ему врезать.

— И ты решил, что я взял ее в заложники? Так, что ли?

— У меня были основания, — упрямо огрызнулся Стив.

— А, я понял, — сказал, нет, прокричал Дэнни. Стив потратил столько времени и энергии, пытаясь вывести его из себя, и наконец преуспел. — Ведь именно этим я обычно занимаюсь субботними вечерами. Похищаю какую-нибудь — очень милую, кстати, — молодую девушку, потому что, не знаю, это в моей природе? Ты решил, что я не смог устоять?

— Ну прости, что ожидаю от босса мафии самого худшего! — прокричал Стив в ответ.

— Ты пришел в мой дом и… А знаешь что? С меня хватит, — Дэнни кивнул Винсу и Поли, с которыми позже у него состоится серьезный разговор. — Пожалуйста, проводите коммандера к выходу. И если найдете мисс Роллинз, дайте ей знать, что ее ухажер отправился домой.

— Дэнни, — Мэри сутуло съежилась, обняв себя руками, — мне так…

— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — сказал ей Дэнни. — Но похоже, что в этом случае мне предъявят обвинение.

Она вздохнула и вышла за дверь, опустив голову. Поли и Винс сдвинулись только на пару дюймов. Мисс Калакауа тихо произнесла:

— Босс. Думаю, нам пора.

Стив все это время стоял неподвижно и смотрел на Дэнни, не отрывая взгляда, даже когда мимо прошмыгнула его сестра.

— Держись от нее подальше, — сказал он.

— Я не очень хорошо реагирую на указания от самоуверенных выскочек, что мне делать в моем собственном доме, — выплюнул Дэнни, шагнув в личное пространство Стива. Вероятно, это был симптом какой-то страшной болезни мозга, раз Стив по-прежнему казался ему великолепным, даже такой, весь взбешенный и беспомощный. Дэнни не мог побороть искушение немного полюбоваться им, хотя внутри кипел от ярости. — А теперь выметайся.

Стив открыл рот, но не за тем, чтобы что-то сказать, а словно хотел вдохнуть поглубже, и хотя Винс, Поли и мисс Калакауа стояли рядом, Дэнни подумал, что, возможно…

— Босс?

К тому времени, как Дэнни взял сердцебиение под контроль, они уже ушли.

 

 

— Ты дурак.

Это было первым, что сказала ему Мэри в следующие выходные.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и опустил пистолет, который схватил с прикроватной тумбочки, когда услышал, что кто-то копошился на кухне.

— Надо же, ты снова со мной разговариваешь.

Мэри закатила глаза. Она становилась похожа на маму, когда так делала, но Стив не знал, как сказать ей об этом, чтобы не прозвучало странно.

— Я не переставала с тобой разговаривать, дубина, — она достала из шкафа еще одну кружку. Стив сел за стол и просто наблюдал за тем, как она ходила по кухне, отсыпала сахар из старой оловянной банки и искала молоко в холодильнике. Прошло почти двадцать лет с тех пор, как они здесь жили, но все по-прежнему было знакомо, и, глядя на Мэри в привычной обстановке, Стив ощущал, что он снова дома, по-настоящему.

— О, виноват, — он протянул ей свою кружку, когда Мэри вопросительно взмахнула в его сторону кофейником. — Наверное, после седьмого безответного сообщения на твой автоответчик у меня закончились другие объяснения.

— Глупости, — отмахнулась Мэри. — Просто у меня были дела поважнее, чем слушать об ужасном Дэнни Уильямсе, который портит тебе жизнь и так далее, и тому подобное. Не такой уж он плохой.

— Прошу, только не вздумай с ним встречаться, — Стив посмотрел на нее умоляюще.

— У тебя реально проблемы с головой, — сказала Мэри. — Я всего лишь имела в виду, что он милый.

— Он гангстер.

— Милый гангстер, — она бросила в свой кофе три ложки сахара и облокотилась на стол. — И мы возвращаемся к тому, что ты дурак.

— Точно, как я мог забыть.

— Я к тому, что ты мог бы попробовать сначала позвонить мне, прежде чем кидаться на людей в модусе ниндзя-убийцы.

— Знаешь, твоя подруга меня уже отчитала, — заметил Стив. Только Коно при этом не обзывала его в лицо дураком, хотя тут дело было, наверное, в субординации. С другой стороны, Мека обзывал его практически регулярно, а Чин, для которого в принципе противоестественно обзывать людей, довольно часто смотрел на Стива взглядом «что за идиот».

— Хорошо, значит, мне не придется повторяться, — сказала Мэри. — Давай обсудим, как ты продвинулся с делом отца.

Стив застонал. Подпустить Мэри к тому чемодану было, возможно, одним из худших его решений.

— А давай ты продолжишь на меня наезжать? — спросил он с надеждой.

Мэри потянула его за руку, помогая встать.

— Не будь бабой.

 

 

Следующие несколько недель Дэнни не появлялся на тренировках. Он больше не злился, но знал, что если увидит хоть кого-нибудь из «Пять-ноль», то злость вернется. Грейс, храни ее бог, на него не давила. Она даже не стала смотреть записи камер, что в ретроспективе было двойным благословением.

— Как давно он установлен? — тихо спросил Дэнни у Тоста. Они стояли на лестнице, склонившись над перилами, и рассматривали очень симпатичного маленького жучка, закрепленного в одну из причудливых завитушек на балясине. Дэнни проводил по ней рукой как минимум полдюжины раз в день, спускаясь и поднимаясь по лестнице, и ни разу не замечал.

Тост приложил палец к губам и кивнул в сторону офиса. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, он щелкнул выключателем на каком-то устройстве в духе машины Голдберга, висевшем у него на поясе. Казалось, что ничего не произошло, но через минуту Тост вздохнул с облегчением.

— Чувак, эта штука… просто улет.

Он выглядел даже более дерганым, чем обычно, хотя и в обычное время был на подрыве от пяти килограммов травы, выкуриваемых ежедневно.

— Охренеть. То есть, этот жучок, он передает данные в реальном времени, это как, охренеть, типа примочек из «Крепкого орешка» или…

— Тост, — произнес Дэнни четко и с выражением, — мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился. Как давно, кем, есть ли другие?

— А, — Тост пренебрежительно махнул рукой, — это правительство. Качественная работа, передовые технологии, но с присущим властям душком. Других в доме нет — Бетси их за версту чует, этого тоже нашла она.

Он ласково похлопал по прибору на поясе, как футболисты шлепали попки своих товарищей по команде.

— Что до времени… — он пожал плечами, и хорошо, что в офисе больше никого не было, потому что Дэнни не хотелось бы поощрять такую безалаберность своего персонала.

— Это не ответ, Тост. Мне твои пожимания плечами ничем не помогут.

— Ну а когда в последний раз тут были копы или федералы? — парировал Тост и, порывшись в карманах, вытащил ириску «Лаффи Таффи». — Думаю, примерно с тех пор.

— Здесь не было… — начал Дэнни, но потом понял, кто, как и когда. Оставался единственный вопрос: где избавиться от тела. — Вот сукин сын.

— Опасно западать на красавиц и красавчиков, шеф, — сказал Тост почти извиняющимся тоном. — Только сердце разобьют.

Дэнни покосился на него.

— Тебе нужно перестать считать Джимми Соула гуру отношений.

— Это моя личная точка зрения… — начал напевать Тост и засмеялся, когда Дэнни, закрыв уши ладонями, простонал:

— Боже, от твоего голоса цветы завянут.

— Ну так что, — Тост поиграл бровями и махнув большим пальцем через плечо, — мне, типа, избавиться от улик?

— Да. Хотя… нет. Какая у него дальность?

Тосты пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего, он записал большинство разговоров в холле. Возможно, захватил кое-что из коридора наверху.

— Значит, если принести его сюда, он поймает все, что сказано в комнате? — уточнил Дэнни.

Вид у Тоста стал резко встревоженным.

— Босс, когда у тебя появляется такой взгляд, я опустошаю банкоматы, чтобы собрать средства для побега на случай, если тебя сцапают.

— Твоя вера в меня очень трогает, — сказал Дэнни. — Иди за ним.

Тосты пошел, но без особого энтузиазма. Через пять минут он вернулся со стаканом воды в одной руке, осторожно сжимая в другой жучок. Дэнни поднял брови, и Тост изобразил, как понарошку бросает жучок в стакан. Когда Дэнни не отреагировал, Тост беззвучно произнес: «А что?»

Дэнни отмахнулся от него, бережно взял жучок и положил на раскрытую ладонь. Казалось, тот мог в любую секунду взорваться, ударить током или сделать еще что-нибудь неприятное, до чего Дэнни пока не додумался. Он даже выглядел опасно, несмотря на то что был меньше ногтя на мизинце Грейс.

— Знаешь, Стив, — сказал Дэнни, закрыв глаза, и представил Стива сидящим где-то, сгорбившись над панелью устройства перехвата, наверное, в этих дурацких наушниках, как показывают в кино. Конечно, Стив будет не единственным, кто его услышит. Запись станет уликой, частью расследования, цель которого — засадить Дэнни Уильямса за решетку. Полиция, прокуроры… черт, да сам судья с присяжными однажды ее прослушают.

Но серьезно, Стив прям-таки напрашивался.

— Знаешь, я много о тебе думал. Не только в контексте нашей эпической битвы «добро против зла». В тебе есть какая-то твердолобая, суровая правильность, которая у парней вроде меня вызывает желание въебать или выебать прямо на месте. То есть, ты, конечно, симпатичный, — продолжил он (о да, мисс Калакауа будет долго смеяться, когда это услышит, и, может быть, сделает копию для Мэри), — но, думаю, зацепило меня в тебе не это, а твое выражение принужденной добродетели. Будто для тебя хорошее поведение — один из пунктов в списке дел. Я считаю, тебе просто нужно потрахаться. Точнее, нет, не так — тебя нужно оттрахать. Повалить, связать и заставить умолять.

Дэнни откинулся на спинку кресла, устраиваясь удобнее, и довольно промычал.

— Не пойми неправильно, — продолжил он, — я не подвергаю сомнению твои возможные сексуальные механизмы. Уверен, все твои партнерши находят их полностью удовлетворяющими — готов поспорить, что под утро им так хорошо, как не было никогда. Для тебя это вопрос гордости, верно? Ты делаешь все, чтобы она кончила первой, желательно дважды. Не могу решить, что ты используешь — рот или пальцы… Предположу первое. Ты великодушный парень. Но все это так сдержанно и просчитанно, да? Признай. Думаю, ты считаешь про себя, даже когда дрочишь: раз, два, три, четыре. И ты следишь, чтобы никто не перехватил контроль, не пробил защиту, не взял верх. Потому что иначе, детка, я уверен, что твоя броня треснет. И это будет восхитительное зрелище.

Игнорируя першение в горле, Дэнни потянулся к стакану с водой и бросил в него жучок, а потом наблюдал, как тот умирает, пуская слабые искры.

 

 

Найти дом Коно оказалось не так уж легко. Стив знал, как кусаются цены на недвижимость на Оаху, но все равно ожидал увидеть какой-нибудь пляжный домик в Ланикаи — Коно заработала много денег за десять лет в спортивной ассоциации, о чем любила напоминать остальным, когда угощала их пивом и потешалась над тем, какие они нищеброды.

Но здание, на которое Стив смотрел, было невысоким многоквартирным домом на улице Каау. На парковке рядом с красным седаном Коно стояли два старых помятых джипа. Стив прошел мимо горного велосипеда, — тоже принадлежавшего Коно, — прислоненного к лестнице и небрежно пристегнутого цепью к перилам за переднее колесо, затем поднялся на третий этаж и постучал в квартиру 3Е.

Коно открыла дверь и нахмурилась.

— Привет, босс.

— Как дела? — сказал Стив, а потом понял, что добавить ему нечего, и вместо слов поднял перед собой пачку из шести банок пива.

Коно засмеялась над этим жестом — и над Стивом, но Стив не возражал. Она открыла дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь, и спросила:

— Вы что, жребий тянете или играете на камень-ножницы?

Стив не ответил — слишком увлекся изучением обстановки. Квартира была именно такой маленькой, какой показалось на первый взгляд: с одной стороны студия с кухней, с другой — кровать, которая, похоже, стояла здесь еще с тех пор, как Коно была подростком. Но смотрелось мило, почти по-девичьи. Стены теплого желтого цвета и мебель в светло-синих тонах, к удивлению Стива, хорошо гармонировали. Единственное, что немного выбивалось из картины — это профессиональный серферский стеллаж на одной из стен, державший около десятка досок всевозможных размеров и форм.

Стив поставил пиво на кухонный стол.

— Никакого жребия, — сказал он честно. — Я просто… День был нелегким. Я решил, что тебе пригодится, не знаю, компания.

Коно перестала улыбаться.

— Все в порядке, — она прошла мимо Стива к ящику, чтобы найти открывашку. — То есть я в порядке.

— Мека передал мне, что вы разговаривали. И Чин сказал, что вы с Йеном были близки. Он был тебе как второй отец.

— Он был…

Коно замолкла и продолжила рыться в ящике, но в итоге, сдавшись, взяла одну из бутылок, приставила горлышком к краю столешницы и крепко ударила сверху запястьем. Крышка слетела, и Коно протянула бутылку Стиву.

— Он был из таких людей, к которым сразу проникаешься доверием, — сказала она и, открыв об стол вторую бутылку, сделала длинный глоток. — Моя семья очень шумная, очень… короче, у всех переизбыток чувств, и каждый способен уболтать тебя до смерти. Иногда мне кажется, что Чин даже рад, что ему больше не приходится общаться с некоторыми из них. Они просто не умеют вовремя заткнуться, понимаешь?

Стив кивнул. Коно бегло ему улыбнулась и взмахнула приглашающим жестом на стеклянные двери за досками для серфинга. На крошечной веранде стояла пара старых плетеных кресел и столик, крышка которого, казалось, была сделана из нижней половины двери — прямо вместе с дверной ручкой.

— С Йеном я могла побыть в тишине, — продолжила Коно, садясь в одно из кресел. — Не подумай, он не стеснялся и не был снобом. Просто не видел смысла в болтовне. Приятное разнообразие. — Она взглянула на Стива. — Я слышала, твой отец был таким же.

— Отец? — Стив пожал плечами. — Он был не очень общительным. Когда я в последний раз разговаривал с ним — до того, как… Думаю, это длилось минут пять. Он спросил, хватает ли мне носков, — Стив улыбнулся: в истории семейных бесед Макгарреттов эта была волне ничего. — Но таким же заядлым серфером, как Йен, он не был.

Коно засмеялась.

— Такого же серфера, как Йен, никогда не будет. Он этим жил. Бывают, знаешь, люди, которые живут своим делом, и если отнять у них это дело, они уже не будут собой, — она подцепила ногтем этикетку на бутылке. — В детстве я думала, что хочу быть похожей на него.

— Почему передумала?

— Я однажды его спросила, — сказала Коно, — почему он так предан серфингу, почему выходит на волны каждый день, несмотря ни на что. И он ответил, что потерял своего человека.

Стив ждал, когда она продолжит.

— В общем… — Коно прочистила горло, хотя глаза все равно ее выдавали. — В общем, я спросила, что он имел в виду, и он объяснил, что людям вроде него нужен человек, который напоминал бы, когда пора перекусить, когда теплее одеться, когда вернуться домой и когда притормозить. В детстве для нас это делают родители, а когда мы вырастем, то большинство из нас учатся сами за собой следить. Но некоторым людям нужен человек, понимаешь? Такой, который будет любить тебя сильнее, чем ты любишь свое дело, чем бы оно ни было. Для Йена, видимо, серфинг. И он сказал мне, что нашел своего человека, а потом… — Коно снова сделала паузу. — Думаю, это была мама Бена. И когда Йен потерял ее, то… ну, короче, вот. Меня это немного напугало. Помню, после вывиха колена я почувствовал почти облегчение, что не закончу, как он.

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. — Но теперь ты можешь закончить, как Мека. Или Чин.

— Или ты, — добавила она, и Стив прищурился. — Ты бы ему понравился. Да и вообще вся команда. Он гордился мной.

— Само собой.

Какое-то время они просто молча смотрели на закат. Стив начал понимать, почему Коно выбрала это место — отсюда, с внутренней границы города, под ними простирался лес, и в последних лучах заходящего солнца деревья становились похожи на зеленые волны.

— Каким был твой отец? — спросила Коно.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Для этого разговора понадобится больше пива, чем я принес.

Коно засмеялась — звонко и весело. Красиво.

— Босс, я серфер и коп, — сказала она. — Алкоголя в моем холодильнике больше, чем еды.

— Ну, что ж, — проворчал Стив, но поднялся и проследовал за ней обратно в квартиру, чтобы поспорить, с какой начинкой заказывать пиццу.

 

 

Решив, что теперь они со Стивом квиты, Дэнни пришел на следующую тренировку Грейс, хотя это был не день Стива. Мамы приветствовали его с радостью и облегчением на лицах — как выяснилось, они были уверены, что он сбежал с кем-то с вечеринки или погиб в трагическом ДТП.

— А не могли просто спросить у Грейс? — поинтересовался он, устраиваясь между Билли и Роум.

— Мы пытались, — сказала Билли. — Она сослалась на пятую поправку и только сильнее разволновала нас.

Дэнни соврал бы, сказав, что испытывал противоречивые чувства насчет того, как он воспитывал свою дочь при той жизни, которую вел, но она, без сомнений, чертовски быстро училась.

— Что ж, не стоило беспокоиться, — сказал Дэнни. — Я просто был занят.

— Ага, — протянула Роум. — Тренер Стив тоже не появлялся.

— Может, это он угодил в ДТП, — заметил Дэнни, но внутри почувствовал слабый укол тревоги. Грейс ничего ему об этом не говорила. Он посмотрел на поле, где она как раз повалила мальчика в полтора раза шире нее, сделала кувырок, от волнения подпрыгнула и пронеслась по какой-то безумной траектории вокруг тренера Мамо. Возможно, она просто не заметила.

— Так вы двое не это самое? — уточнила Билли, стараясь выглядеть невинно и не засмеяться.

— Мэм, ваши вопросы вопиюще неуместны, — сказал Дэнни.

Даже без Стива на тренировке было достаточно интересно, чтобы отвлечь Дэнни — его отношение к прогрессу Грейс поднялось над планкой «я рад, что ей весело» до уровня, когда Дэнни начал искренне переживать за здоровье детей, становившихся у нее на пути, хотя наблюдать за тем, как она косила соперников на каждой игре, было приятно. В глубине души он все равно беспокоился, ведь Грейс была единственной девочкой в команде и определенно самой маленькой, но не мог за нее не радоваться.

— Все дело в физике, — объяснил ему Мамо после тренировки. — Сила равна произведению массы на ускорение, и пусть массы в твоей искорке немного, я не знаю никого на этом острове, кто передвигался бы на двух ногах быстрее, чем Грейс Уильямс, увидевшая перед собой цель.

— Ты будто описываешь самонаводящуюся ракету, — заметил Дэнни.

— Так и есть, — Мамо хлопнул его по плечу. Несильно — Дэнни только пошатнулся, а не повалился кувырком.

По дороге к парковке, где их с Грейс ждал водитель лимузина Рэйчел, перед Дэнни возникла миниатюрная женщина с бледным лицом и обратилась к нему, кутаясь в кардиган:

— Э-э-э, извините. Мистер Уильямс?

Дэнни толкнул Грейс немного назад и осмотрел женщину с головы до ног: она не держала оружия, на ней не было кобуры, для мастера по рукопашному бою ей недоставало мышечной массы, да и в целом она не производила впечатления угрозы. Затем Дэнни посмотрел женщине в лицо и вспомнил, что видел его на фотографии.

— Миссис Ханамоа, — сказал он.

На секунду женщина застыла.

— Наверное, меня не должно удивлять, что вы знаете мое имя, — произнесла она смущенно. — То есть, э-э-э, я знаю ваше, так что…

— Мы живем в опасном мире, — Дэнни пожал плечами. Почувствовав, что Грейс подняла на него глаза, он слегка мотнул ей головой, затем снова посмотрел на миссис Ханамоа. — Чем я могу помочь?

Она потерла лицо — видно, что плакала.

— Я надеялась поговорить с вами. Если найдется минутка.

— А в чем… С вашим мужем все в порядке? — спросил Дэнни, потому что, как бы ни хотелось признавать, он беспокоился. Стив перестал ходить на тренировки, а теперь это.

Миссис Ханамоа кивнула, но, судя по ней, «в порядке» не охватывало всю ситуацию. Дэнни наклонился к Грейс.

— Обезьянка, поезжай-ка ты домой, ладно? Мы увидимся на выходных.

Грейс посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом, лет на двадцать опережающим ее возраст, и Дэнни почти готов был к тому, что сейчас она спросит, не опасно ли ему оставаться наедине с этой леди. Но она просто протянула к нему руки, быстро обняла и побежала в лимузин.

Дэнни повернулся к миссис Ханамоа и спросил тем же приказным тоном, каким разговаривал с подчиненным:

— Что произошло?

Это подействовало — она прокашлялась и ответила довольно внятно:

— Он в больнице. Прошлой ночью кто-то пытался его застрелить. Недавно… Точнее, я думаю, что недавно… его взяли под следствие. За взятку. Несколько дней назад Стиву… коммандеру Макгарретту пришлось забрать его жетон, а вчера кто-то пришел в наш дом, и детектив из В.Р. ничего не рассказывает, просто безумие какое-то.

Звучало и правда не очень хорошо. Особенно раздражало, что Дэнни впервые об этом слышал, но отдел внутренних расследований всегда был крепким орешком.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он. По каким-то причинам это вызвало у миссис Ханамоа улыбку.

— Уверена, что так и есть. Я… Вам, наверное, интересно, зачем я все это рассказываю?

Она пошарила в кармане, вытащила несколько чистых одноразовых салфеток и промокнула ими лицо.

— Этот вопрос приходил мне в голову, — признался Дэнни.

— Мека иногда о вас говорит, — сказала она. — О том… нет, не о том, чем вы занимаетесь. Но Грейс и наш Билли ходят в один музыкальный класс, и он слышал, что вы посещаете тренировки, — она обвела рукой стадион. — Однажды он сказал, что впервые видит, чтобы отличный преступник оказался еще и отличным парнем.

— Очень мило с его стороны, — ответил Дэнни. — Наверное.

Миссис Ханамоа снова ему улыбнулась, а потом торопливо добавила, будто внезапно куда-то спешила:

— Слушайте, я знаю, что у вас есть связи. И люди со связями. До того, как попасть в «Пять-ноль», Мека несколько месяцев работал над каким-то делом — и это все, что мне удалось выяснить, потому что никто ничего не объясняет. Что-то связанное с прибывающим на Гавайи наркокартелем, — она остановилась и сделала глубокий вдох. — И если… если это ваши люди. Если вы знаете, кто в полиции крот, то… просто… не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, сказать им, что это не Мека? Потому что, если пуля не убьет его, то обвинения в предательстве убьют, ведь он… пожалуйста, мистер Уильямс, я вас умоляю.

Она снова плакала, хотя, кажется, сама этого не осознавала — слезы текли по ее щекам, а она просто смотрела на Дэнни с отчаянием влюбленного человека.

Именно так начинался тот случай в Ньюарке, из-за которого Дэнни однажды попал в неприятности. Ну и хрен с ним.

— Это не наш бизнес, — сказал он, но поднял руку, когда миссис Ханамоа открыла рот. — Не наш, но вы правы: у меня есть связи. Возможно, я найду того, кто сможет помочь.

— Помочь… то есть, вы поможете? — она потянула к нему руку, но потом резко ее отдернула. — Правда?..

Дэнни сам поймал ее ладонь — холодную, несмотря на кардиган и двадцать пять градусов тепла.

— Передайте мужу, что он отличный парень и отличный полицейский. Поверьте, это сочетание встречается еще реже.

 

 

Утомительно долгая неделя прошла за отчетами, допросами и спорами. Стив никогда не отличался терпением, но текущее расследование было прямо-таки нескончаемым комплексом упражнений в дзене. Это начинало его злить. Еще сильнее злило то, что Мека из-за отстранения застрял дома, беспомощный и раздражительный, пока остальная команда бегала кругами, пытаясь доказать, что все его счета на Кайманах и подозрительные телефонные звонки — это липа. Что Меку подставили и продолжали подставлять. Эми созванивалась с офисом трижды в день, чтобы отчитаться о состоянии огорода, на который Мека, очевидно, перенаправил свою агрессию, раз уж не мог поколотить битой детектива Кэйджа.

— Стив, — прошипела она в телефонную трубку однажды утром, — он подстригает живую изгородь. Надо что-то делать.

Поэтому, когда по дороге на работу Стив получил звонок от Чина, он был в пяти секундах от того, чтобы плюнуть на все и съехать в обрыв.

— Привет, Стив, угадай, кто пришел поболтать с нами.

— Если это не губернатор, Иисус или ебаный Дэнни Уильямс, решивший сдаться с повинной, то я даже слышать не хочу, — сказал Стив.

Чин на другом конце линии затих. Стив с тоской посмотрел на океан за обрывом всего в нескольких метрах от него.

— Это Дэнни, да?

— Он сказал, что принес нам подарок… — голос Чин звучал озадаченно.

К тому времени, как Стив добрался до штаб-квартиры, Дэнни уже около часа торчал в комнате для допроса.

— Он сказал, зачем явился? — спросил Стив у Чина.

— Не-а. Хотя он охотно говорит на другие темы.

Чин кивнул на стену с односторонним зеркалом, через которое было видно, как Коно и Дэнни пили кофе за столом, будто были на свидании. Дэнни часто наклонялся вперед и взмахивал руками, чудом до сих пор не забрызгав весь стол. Стив щелкнул переключателем на мониторе, чтобы включить звук.

— … должна помнить, что потерять человека — не какой-то пустяк, — сказал Дэнни. — Не получится так, что в один момент тебе грустно, а потом — бах, и вот уже лучше. На это уйдет время. Главное, чтобы ты себя не винила.

— Но я была там с ним, — возразила Коно. Стив еле сдержал порыв стукнуться головой об стекло. В другой ситуации он бы уже влетел в комнату, уволок оттуда Коно и прочистил ей мозги за то, что делится с подозреваемым личной информацией, но Дэнни давно стал исключением практически из всех его правил. Кроме того, Коно выглядела так, будто действительно слушала. Да поможет им бог, если Дэнни Уильямс теперь заменяет «Пять-ноль» психотерапевта.

Чин откашлялся.

— Эм.

— Точно, — сказал Стив и выключил динамик. — Что там за подарок?

— Вот, — Чин водрузил на стол чемодан с трехзначным кодовым замком.

— Надо понимать, комбинацию он не назвал, — пробормотал Стив, задумавшись, получится ли вскрыть замок ножом. Чемодан был дорогой — одна кожа чего стоила, — и хотелось чисто из вредности разбить его на кусочки.

— Четыре-пять-ноль, — сказал Чин с ухмылкой, когда Стив поднял на него глаза.

— Четыре… «Г» — четвертая буква алфавита. «Гавайи пять-ноль». Мило.

Стив повернул колесико замка.

 

 

Где-то через час или чуть дольше — мисс Калакауа уже покинула комнату вместе с удивительным кофе из френч-пресса — дверь допросной открылась, и в нее вошел Чин Хо Келли.

— У Макгарретта временное помутнение рассудка от злости, — сказал Келли. — Он передавал свои извинения.

— Мне жаль, если я произвел впечатление, что нахожу тебя менее приятным и привлекательным, чем твоего командира.

Вот почему эта игра была веселее со Стивом — он бы покраснел и нахмурился, пригрозил сбросить Дэнни с моста или чем-то подобным. Келли лишь поднял бровь.

— То есть ты со всеми заигрываешь? А Стив думал, что он особенный. Его это раздавит.

Дэнни не сдержался и засмеялся.

— Как бы он тебе за это яйца не оторвал.

— Не, — отмахнулся Келли. — Все слишком заняты разглядыванием… улик из твоего чемодана.

— Мне не понравилась эта маленькая нерешительная пауза.

— А я вот задумался, сколько из них мы в итоге сможем использовать.

— У вас примут всё, — ответил Дэнни. Келли поднял сразу две брови, и Дэнни пожал плечами. — Примут. Это наша тема, знаешь, коррупция. От нее всегда попахивает. А Мека чистый, как попка младенца.

— Мне кажется, метафора неподходящая, — заметил Келли. Он явно собирался сказать еще что-то, но не стал, и комнату заполнила напряженная тишина. — Мистер Уильямс…

— Дэнни. Когда собираешься просить об одолжении, лучшее обращаться по имени.

Чин отклонился назад, как будто не хотел смотреть на Дэнни прямо.

— Мне не нужны одолжения.

— И все же.

— Ладно, Дэнни.

Он вздохнул и бросил взгляд на зеркало.

— Стив не знает, что ты здесь, верно? — догадался Дэнни, и то, как Келли повел плечами, стало достаточным подтверждением. — Ты хочешь понять, почему я принес доказательства невиновности Меки, но ничего на тебя.

— Я об этом думал, — медленно сказал Чин. — Но не уверен, что ответ мне понравится.

Дэнни его понимал.

— Я нашел кое-что, — сказал он. — Но потом подумал, что ты мог давным-давно оправдаться, если бы просто рассказал правду, а ты этого не сделал. Я должен уважать твое решение.

— Неужели?

— Конечно. Меня, знаешь ли, воспитывали не лезть в чужие дела. Люди должны решать сами, нужна им помощь или нет.

— Хочешь сказать, что Мека к тебе обратился? — спросил Чин, не сумев скрыть недоверие в голосе.

— Что за дела, я прихожу к вам и слышу одни оскорбления, — Дэнни вздохнул. — Нет, ко мне обратилась Эми Ханамоа. И пока ты не побежал на нее доносить, — добавил он, — подумай о том, что сегодня Мека будет оправдан, и вы отправите за решетку грязного копа.

— Опираясь на слова гангстера?

— Опираясь на полученную информацию, — сказал Дэнни. — К тому же, что бы я там ни делал, я никогда вам не врал.

— Макгарретту это лучше не слышать.

— Тогда буду надеяться, что этот разговор останется между нами.

Чин кивнул.

— Я… спасибо, — сказал он, вставая. — От Меки. И от меня.

 

 

Дэнни склонил голову на бок.

— Решил переехать ко мне?

В памяти Стива всплыли слова дантиста о том, что скрипеть зубами вредно для эмали. Он стоял перед очень уродливой входной дверью дома Дэнни, где провел пять очень долгих минут, рассматривая очень дорогой сад вокруг него, в котором возился очень подозрительный садовник, пока очень улыбчивый дворецкий звал Дэнни. Стив в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько непритязательным.

— Мне нужна услуга, — сказал он.

— Я… подожди, принесу диктофон, надо запечатлеть этот момент для потомков, — самодовольно ответил Дэнни, а потом щелкнул пальцами. — О, может, у тебя найдется еще один жучок?

— Смешно, — сказал Стив.

— Да, детка, я веселый парень, — согласился Дэнни и отступил в сторону. — Проходи. Эта штука выглядит тяжелой.

— Все нормально.

Оборудование для наружного наблюдения с виду весило полторы тонны, но, даже зайдя внутрь, Стив продолжал держать сумку.

— Итак, — сказал Дэнни, когда дверь закрылась. Стив сразу заметил двух телохранителей и дворецкого, который двигался, как человек, прошедший службу в вооруженных силах, — и все они смотрели на него. — Что привело тебя и это дорогостоящее, судя по виду, государственное имущество Гавайев в мой дом?

— Рядом с тобой живет группа людей, — Стив указал в окно на живую изгородь, отделявшую участок Дэнни от дома триатлетов, за которыми он охотился. — На завтра они планируют крупное ограбление со взломом, и я хотел бы установить слежку. Может, смогу выяснить, что именно они… э-э-э, пытаются украсть.

Прозвучало даже глупее, чем час назад, когда этот план предложил Мека.

Дэнни улыбнулся.

— Если ты хотел узнать, нравишься мне или нет, мог передать записку. Я тебе нравлюсь? Да, нет, обведи правильный…

— Они убили двух вооруженных охранников инкассаторской машины, и третий в критическом состоянии, — перебил Стив. — Если тебе интересно.

— Говоришь, мои соседи, мистер и миссис Качкинские…

— Их не так…

— Я знаю, что их не так зовут, Стив, я лишь имел в виду, что они даже в лучшей форме, чем ты. Могу представить, насколько это сложно, — Дэнни дружелюбно оскалился на него — до встречи с ним Стив не знал, что такое возможно. — И ты говоришь, что они по случайности оказались первоклассными грабителями? Взломщиками? Какое слово тут лучше подходит? — он на секунду задумался, потом отмахнулся и продолжил: — Короче, ты просишь меня пошпионить за ними из моей спальни.

— Твоя спальня выходит на их дом?

Само собой.

— О да, — Дэнни широко улыбнулся и направился к лестнице. — Давай, иди за мной, я покажу. И, к слову, Стив, если снова попробуешь поставить здесь прослушку, я буду очень огорчен. У меня на постоянной зарплате есть человек, способный превратить твою жизнь в ад.

— Ты серьезно угрожаешь мне своими головорезами? — спросил Стив с откровенным весельем.

— Не говори ерунды, он компьютерный гик. Изменит номера твоих счетов или испортит водительские права, не знаю. Просто не давай мне повод использовать свое влияние для злых дел.

— Ты и так используешь свое влияние для злых дел, — заметил Стив. Они прошли мимо приоткрытой двери; розовые цветы на покрывале означали, что комната принадлежала маленькой девочке. — Грейс сегодня у тебя?

— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь расписание моих встреч Грейс так же хорошо, как я, — Дэнни открыл следующую дверь. — Это недостойно офицера и джентльмена. Мы на месте, я скоро вернусь.

Не успел Стив возразить, как Дэнни уже вышел в коридор и заговорил с одним из своих людей, появившимся бог знает откуда. Стив зашел внутрь.

Главная спальня была большой и просторной, на три стороны выходили три огромных окна с широко раздвинутыми шторами. Стив установил оборудование возле того, из которого открывался лучший вид на соседний дом — оно же оказалось ближе всего к гигантской кровати с балдахином. Недолго думая, Стив бросил сумку прямо на покрывало.

Примерно на середине его обустройства в комнату вернулся Дэнни и молча наблюдал за ним, оперевшись на один из кроватных столбов. Это, мягко говоря, немного нервировало. Не то чтобы Дэнни был болтуном, но он редко оставался таким тихим.

— Ладно, что? — спросил Стив после того, как все запустил и перепроверил. Дэнни моргнул, фокусируясь, словно до этого мысленно был где-то в другом месте.

— А?..

Совершенно невпопад к Стиву пришла мысль что именно так, наверное, звучал голос Дэнни по утрам, когда он только разлепил глаза и нежился в кровати расслабленный и полусонный.

Стив тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты подозрительно притих, я начинаю нервничать.

— Думаю, мне нравится, когда ты нервничаешь, — сказал Дэнни, улыбнувшись. — Я просто задумался.

— Задумался?

— Да, представь, иногда я думаю. Не хотелось бы однажды разучиться.

— И о чем же ты задумался?

Вопрос должен был прозвучать язвительно, но Дэнни воспринял его со всей серьезностью. Он сел в изножье кровати, откинулся назад и оперся на локти. Изгиб его тела… Стив уперся взглядом ему в лицо.

— О том, — ответил Дэнни, — как любопытно, что ты пришел ко мне из-за планирующегося большого ограбления, зачинщики которого, как ты говоришь, живут со мной по соседству, и все же ты не спросил, известно ли мне что-нибудь.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Ничто не указывает на твою связь с ними.

— Да, но тут скорее вопрос профессиональной гордости, чем невиновности, — сказал Дэнни. — То есть, даже если бы я был вовлечен, ты бы все равно не узнал.

— Они убили людей, Дэнни, — сердито произнес Стив. — Я знаю твой стиль, а это… это другое.

Взгляд Дэнни потяжелел.

— Не стоит делать столько допущений. Ты знаешь мой стиль, а значит, знаешь, что сказал полную чушь.

— Но невинных людей? Ты… — Стив заставил себя заткнуться, пока не начал перечислять наизусть факты из личного дела Дэнни. Почему-то казалось немного странным признаваться, что ему известно о пожаре на складе фабрики конкурирующей семьи, который Дэнни устроил десять лет назад. О том, что Дэнни оставил открытыми все двери, чтобы рабочие смогли выбраться, и что не более чем через месяц он нанял тех же рабочих на свои предприятия. Безобидным его нельзя было назвать, но и бессердечным он не был.

— Если бы ты был замешан, то не пустил бы меня и не дал открыть лавочку в твоей спальне, — сказал вместо этого Стив, заранее зная, что покраснеет.

Дэнни, конечно же, засмеялся.

— Еще как пустил бы, детка, даже не сомневайся, — сказал он. — Честно говоря, ради такой возможности я пожертвовал бы не только ограблением.

От необходимости отвечать — и одному богу известно, каким был бы этот ответ — Стива спас звонок Меки: тот закончил составлять список свидетелей и собирался подъехать.

— Тебя там еще не съели заживо, босс?

— Нет, но попытки были, — признал Стив.

— Отлично. Увидимся в десять.

Когда Стив отложил телефон, Дэнни вопросительно поднял брови.

— Э-э-э, сюда едет Мека, чтобы помочь с наблюдением, — объяснил Стив.

Дэнни надул губы.

— А я-то думал, будем только мы вдвоем.

— Да ладно, — Стив искоса на него взглянул. — Сколько людей сейчас в доме? Не меньше дюжины?

— Просто говорю, что чувства, кажется, увяли, Стив. Ты больше глаз не закрываешь, когда я тебя… — начал петь Дэнни, но в этот раз Стив схватил ближайшую подушку и швырнул ему в голову.

 

 

Наблюдать за тем, как парочка оперативников играла в шпионов, было познавательно. Дэнни сбился со счета, сколько раз за ним следило правительство, бюро и прочие организации, но сейчас он мог увидеть весь процесс с другой перспективы.

Еще это было чертовски скучно. Целый день и целый вечер будущие преступники занимались на тренажерах, что показалось Дэнни немного странным поведением для людей, которые планировали через сутки участвовать в триатлоне, но углубляться в подробности он не собирался. После приезда Меки (с пакетом пирожков — подарком от Эми, если верить его неохотным объяснениям) Стив переключился в режим суперморского суперкотика, и вскоре Дэнни оставил их одних, а сам ушел искать себе занятие поинтереснее.

В комнате для совещаний он нашел Стэна, разрывающегося между своими книгами и мониторами, которые в данный момент передавали изображение из спальни Дэнни.

— Только не говори, что постоянно этим занимаешься, когда я принимаю гостей.

— Они первые гости в твоей спальне после развода, — ровным тоном сказал Стэн, сложив руки вместе, и кивнул на экран. — Я считал тебя умнее.

Дэнни заглянул, что там: Стив стоял над приборами, а Мека смотрел на что-то в бинокль.

— Для всего умного у меня есть вы с Рэйчел.

— Но это сверхглупо, — сказала Рэйчел из-за его спины. Дэнни вздрогнул и резко развернулся.

— Если не прекратишь ко мне подкрадываться, я повешу на тебя колокольчик.

— С удовольствием посмотрю на твои попытки.

У Дэнни не было против нее шансов.

— Где Грейс? — спросил он.

— На пижамной вечеринке у Леи, про которую я говорила тебе не меньше трех раз, — ответила Рэйчел, проскользнув мимо Дэнни к Стэну и рассеянно чмокнув его в макушку. — Что они там делают?

— Ну, как минимум один из них исполняет главную роль в моей романтической фантазии, — Дэнни подошел к своему компьютеру на рабочем столе и вошел в систему. — Хотя Макгарретт тоже ничего.

— Дэниел, — вздохнула Рэйчел.

— Слышала что-нибудь о команде из четырех человек, работающей во время соревнований? — спросил он.

Стэн нахмурился и достал из кармана «Блэкберри».

— Больше, — сказал он, что на его языке означало вежливую просьбу предоставить дополнительную информацию.

— В команде есть по крайней мере одна женщина, — продолжил Дэнни. — У них крупные цели. Ах, да, и они живут по соседству.

— Арендаторы? — произнесла Рэйчел таким тоном, каким другой сказал бы «собачья блевотина». У нее было мало триггеров классового снобизма, но те, что были, казались Дэнни довольно милыми.

— Да, те самые, на фоне которых я кажусь жирным индюком, — ответил ей Дэнни, а потом ткнул пальцем в обоих. — Ни слова.

Через пять минут у Стэна на этих четверых было больше данных, чем удалось нарыть даже «Пять-ноль» — а те, между прочим, ради информации не раздумывая бросали несчастных идиотов вроде Джои Манчини к акулами в клетке для дайвинга. Итак, команда из Техаса: Салли и Тобиас Кембловски, Майя Джонс и Герберт — «Кем надо быть, чтобы назвать своего ребенка Гербертом? Его родители будто сами хотели, чтобы он втянулся в преступный мир» — Иннес. До сих пор им хватало удачи или инстинкта самосохранения не обчищать подконтрольные семьям хранилища, а их улов никогда не превышал отметку в миллион — по этим двум причинам они никому не попадались на радар. Но методы у них жестокие, и как минимум один в их компании — социопат. Ради текущей работы они убили двух с половиной человек, а на предыдущем деле, чтобы получить чертежи банка, они семь часов пытали охранника перед тем, как выпотрошить его.

— В здоровом теле — здоровый дух? Как бы не так, — Рэйчел покачала головой и посмотрела на Дэнни. — Ну?

— Что — ну?

— Ты передашь это своему Фабио, или мы сдерем с воришек процент за предупреждение? Или что?

Было заметно, что ее не столько волновал ответ, сколько возможность увидеть, как Дэнни мучается выбором.

Поэтому Дэнни не стал мучиться.

— Или что. Мы знаем, кто они; мы знаем, что они могут, и у нас есть более-менее четкое представление о том, чего они хотят. Давайте предложим им потратить время на что-нибудь более конструктивное.

 

 

Стив был готов к тому, что Дэнни вернется и станет их отвлекать — отчасти ждал этого, даже наблюдая, как Мека пробирался через раздвижные стеклянные двери в дом подозреваемых. Он почти смирился с тем, что эта вылазка ничего не даст, пока кто-то не заехал во двор. Вторая пара. Стив поверить не мог, что забыл о них. Он бросился к двери и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Дэнни.

— Ого, где пожар?

— Мне надо… у тебя есть взрывчатка? Что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь внимание? — торопливо спросил Стив, таща Дэнни за собой вниз по лестнице к гаражу.

— Стой, детка, все хорошо, успокойся, — Дэнни поймал запястье Стива. — У нас все схвачено.

Стив резко затормозил и развернулся, уставившись на него.

— Что?

— Твой напарник, — объяснил Дэнни. — Мои люди с этим разбираются, не волнуйся.

Стив поменял курс и вылетел в холл. Как раз когда он открыл входную дверь, с улицы раздался страшный скрежещущий звук удара. Он отпустил Дэнни и прошипел:

— Ты что сделал?

Дэнни поднял вверх руки.

— Всего лишь провел небольшой отвлекающий маневр. У меня возникло впечатление, что детективу Ханамоа не нравится в кладовке. Честно скажем, не самое достойное место, чтобы уйти из жизни.

— Скажи, что не приказал кому-то из своей охраны разбиться в машине насмерть.

Со стороны дороги донесся приглушенный разговор. Женский голос, невнятные громкие слова, британский акцент.

— О, — дошло до Стива. — Это еще хуже. Дэнни…

— Успокойся, — настойчиво повторил Дэнни. — Твой дантист не говорил, что скрипеть зубами вредно?

Стив поспешил к выездной дороге, но на полпути остановился, потому что ворота открылись, и через них медленно проехала машина с помятой радиаторной решеткой. За рулем сидела красивая, до боли легко узнаваемая молодая женщина.

— Упс, я такая неосторожная, — произнесла Рэйчел Эдвардс голосом внучки Маргарет Тэтчер, выходя из машины. У нее больше не заплетался язык. — Видимо, по ошибке свернула в чужой двор. Ужасно неловкая ситуация.

Она улыбнулась Стиву, будто он сказал ей что-то приятное.

Кусты зашуршали, и на дорогу чуть ли не носом вперед вывалился Мека — прошло всего лишь три недели с его выписки, и Стив не мог сказать, чем был сильнее обеспокоен: здоровьем Меки или тем, что сделает с ним Эми, если Мека вернется домой хоть с одной новой царапиной.

— Эй, босс, — хрипло зашептал Мека, подбегая, — я достал каэ-э-э-э, — протянул он, когда заметил Дэнни и Рэйчел. — Здрасте?

— Теперь понимаю, что ты имел в виду, — сказала Рэйчел, взглянув на Дэнни.

Мека нахмурился.

— Чего?

— Не обращай внимания, — быстро ответил Дэнни — подозрительно быстро. — Давайте уже вернемся внутрь? Чем меньше открытых пространств, тем лучше.

Но когда они направились в сторону дома, Мека придержал Стива за руку.

— Думаю, я достал то, за чем мы пришли, — сказал он тихо. — И, знаешь, я теперь не вправе ставить под сомнение моральные качества Дэнни Уильямса, но нам, наверное, стоит уйти, пока у него не возникло какой-нибудь идеи.

— Думаешь, он может попытаться перехватить цель триатлетов? — полушепотом спросил Стив, глядя в спину удаляющимся плечом к плечу Дэнни и Рэйчел. Он был в хороших отношениях со многими из своих бывших, но связь между этими двумя — то, как выделялись у Дэнни скулы и в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, когда он поворачивался к Рэйчел, широко улыбаясь и жестикулируя, — приводила Стива в замешательство.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Мека, — но думаю, что лучше не искушать его. К тому же, до начала соревнований осталось несколько часов. Нам нужно вздремнуть, а потом встретить Коно и Чина на стартовой линии.

— Хороший план, — согласился Стив.

И оказался прав. Только на нервы сильно действовал тот факт, что на следующее утро они поймали лишь половину команды грабителей. Коно и Стив схватили двоих, но Чин и Мека своих упустили, потеряв в толкучке. Все, что от них осталось — брошенные велосипеды и шлемы рядом с оживленным перекрестком. К счастью, украденный груз был у пойманной парочки, так что губернатор все-таки похлопала «Пять-ноль» по спине.

Когда спустя неделю Стив увидел Дэнни с самодовольной ухмылочкой на тренировке, то ощутил как никогда острое желание приковать кого-нибудь к ближайшему неподвижному объекту.

 

 

— Это солидное деловое предложение, мистер Уильямс, — сказал Ношимури, деликатно вытирая уголки рта салфеткой. — Думаю, для нас обоих будет выгоднее работать вместе.

Дэнни посмотрел на Стэна, сидевшего совершенно неподвижно. Трудности еще не позади.

— Я рад это слышать, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Ваша поддержка много для нас значит.

Она значила больше, чем просто «много». Она значила, что игорный бизнес на острове сможет и дальше существовать. Дэнни допустил немало ошибок в начале своего приезда, решив, что борьба за влияние шла между самоанцами и триадой. Было около десятка различных банд, картелей и синдикатов, и все друг с другом воевали.

Якудза не участвовали в войне, потому что уже ее выиграли — все остальные дрались за второе место, даже не пытаясь соваться в наркотрафик, протекавший под островом, как грязная канализация.

Но Дэнни быстро учился, и с Ношимури можно было договориться, если подойти с правильного угла, — а найти его было легко. Нелегко было добиться встречи. И даже после того, как ее назначили, началась раздражающая хореография — кто пойдет, кто остается, кто встанет на караул, кто обеспечит охрану ресторана. Стэн закатил первоклассную истерику, когда Рэйчел сказала, что хочет сопровождать Дэнни, и что обиднее — она уступила. Засранец. У Дэнни за десять лет брака с ней ни разу это не срабатывало.

В итоге Стэн сидел рядом с ним, ел петуха в красном вине и совершал в голове математическую акробатику, а Рэйчел в беспроводной наушник давала полезные советы в перерывах между жалобами на то, что пропускает фуа-гра, и попытками понять, являлся ли маленький паразит, которого привел с собой Ношимури, чем-то вроде трофейной жены, или за его жуткой улыбочкой на самом деле скрывались мозги.

— Во сколько бы вы оценили это «много», мистер Уильямс? — спросил упомянутый маленький паразит. Если так выглядела версия советника у якудза, Дэнни она не впечатлила.

— Осторожно, — прожурчала Рэйчел, — он умнее, чем кажется.

Глупо было бы сомневаться.

— По-моему, в оценке сделки такого рода есть определенные нюансы, Ву.

Рэйчел вздохнула ему в ухо и прошипела:

— Не будь мелочным, Дэниел.

Маленького паразита передернуло.

— Правильно говорить «мистер Ву». Это моя фамилия.

Дэнни молча на него уставился, намеренно позволив тишине накаляться до тех пор, пока Ношимури не откашлялся.

— Думаю, мой друг имел в виду определенные гарантии, которые обеспечат нашему партнерству больше… стабильности.

— Какие гарантии вам нужны? — спросил Дэнни. Слишком резко, слишком в лоб, но он устал и начинал злиться.

Стэн переложил вилку из левой руки в правую, и Дэнни попытался вспомнить, как расшифровывается этот сигнал — «перестань вести себя как мудак» или «мне надо отлить, но без меня ты точно все похеришь, так что просто говори о чем-нибудь приятно-нейтральном, пока я не вернусь». Поскольку Стэн продолжил сидеть на месте, Дэнни решил в пользу первого варианта.

— До нас дошли сведения о ваших… приятельских отношениях со Стивеном Макгарреттом, — спокойно ответил Ношимури.

— Глава спецгруппы губернатора? — Стэн усмехнулся — он всегда звучал в десять раз человечнее, когда обсуждал дела с незнакомцами. — Макгарретт забавный, но я не вижу, какое отношение это имеет к нам.

— В прошлом месяце он чуть не испортил организованное вами мероприятие, — сказал Ношимури. — Я уехал раньше, но слышал, что инцидент был неприятный.

— В бизнесе из-за него перебоев не возникнет, — заверил Стэн. — Такую гарантию можем предложить.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, — Ношимури улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Дэнни. — Но я был рад услышать предложение от вас.

Дэнни проигнорировал яростное шипение Рэйчел, велевшей держать рот на замке, и спросил:

— Почему необходимости нет?

— Сегодня вечером его устранят, — ответил паразит, сделав глоток воды.

— Хорошая новость, — сказал Стэн, и Дэнни не мог понять, говорит он искренне или нет. — Наемник?

— Лучше, — сказал Ношимури. — Человек с мотивацией.

— Значит, Виктор Хэсс все-таки выжил? — и одновременно с тем, как Стэн это произнес, он с силой наступил Дэнни на ногу.

— Его нелегко убить, — ответил Ношимури, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Было очень приятно, джентльмены. Скоро кто-нибудь из моих людей с вами свяжется.

Дэнни смотрел, как он и его паразит, их телохранители и еще один парень с пистолетом за поясом, который до этого притворялся официантом, покинули здание через разные выходы. Дэнни знал, что кто-то еще остался и наблюдал со стороны, поэтому расслабленно откинулся назад и придал лицу спокойное выражение, а сам тихо сказал:

— Достань мне всю информацию, я хочу…

— Нет, Дэнни, — прервала его Рэйчел, и Стэн в то же время помотал головой.

— Сейчас я не хочу никаких «нет», ты вообще их слышал? — Дэнни повернулся к тому из них, кто был физически ближе и мог принять на себя часть его агрессии. — И что значило твое «о, значит, Хэсс выжил»? Я думал, он стал рыбьим кормом.

— Есть большая вероятность, что Ношимури прослушивает телефон Макгарретта, — сказала Рэйчел. — Любые действия с нашей стороны расценятся, как личный интерес в сохранении ему жизни.

— Он «морской котик», — напомнил Стэн. — Логично предположить, что он может за себя постоять.

— Да пошли вы.

Дэнни встал и направился к двери, оставив все хлопоты с проверкой безопасности на Поли. Стэн догнал его у выхода, где уже ждал Камекона, и они вывалились на улицу все вместе. Дэнни снял наушник и бросил его на землю.

Через пять секунд Рэйчел позвонила ему на сотовый.

— Это было по-детски.

— Выкуси, — буркнул Дэнни. — Ну вперед, объясни, почему мы должны позволить Стиву Макгарретту поймать пулю.

— Как правило, Хэсс предпочитает взрывать людей, — сказал Стэн.

Дэнни провел по лицу свободной рукой.

— Рэйчел, он мне нужен.

— Нельзя позволить Ношимури думать, что мы готовы рисковать сделкой ради жизни полицейского. Ты должен понимать, Дэнни, это положит конец не только всей нашей затее, но, возможно, и нашим жизням, и уж точно — нашей безопасности.

Всю дорогу до гаража Дэнни продолжал парировать ее аргументы и в какой-то момент просто сказал:

— Все, это не обсуждается. Ни ты, ни кто-то другой меня не остановят.

— Дэнни, — произнесла Рэйчел, когда Стэн вылез из машины, — ты слишком часто даешь мне удобные поводы.

Дэнни тоже потянулся к дверной ручке и дернул. Ничего не произошло. Дверь за Стэном захлопнулась.

По телу пробежали мурашки от всплеска адреналина — кажется, так умер один из его двоюродных братьев пять лет назад. С киллером на месте водителя и заблокированными замками.

— Рэйчел, — сказал Дэнни, стараясь не паниковать.

— Ой, да успокойся, — гаркнула Рэйчел. — Никто тебя не тронет.

— Ну, знаешь ли, у меня есть причины для беспокойства. Ты и раньше выпускала пар попытками меня убить.

— У меня был сложный период. И, в любом случае, я решила, что лучше убью тебя своими руками.

— Тогда почему двери не открываются?

— Потому что, — ответила Рэйчел, — ты идиот, и я не могу допустить, чтобы ты отправился спасать свою принцессу от дракона. Через тридцать секунд Тост вырубит твой телефон, и ты останешься без связи с внешним миром до тех пор, пока или Хэсс, или Стив не умрет. Все ясно?

Дэнни зарычал.

— Передай Тосту, что он покойник.

— Не говори ерунды, он лучшая наша находка. И будет глупо ставить его в цемент лишь за то, что меня он боится больше, чем тебя, — рассудительно сказала Рэйчел. — Я пожелаю Грейс за тебя «спокойной ночи», а ты…

Связь оборвалась.

Дэнни швырнул телефон в салонную перегородку — тот упал под сиденье, по-видимому, невредимый. Дэнни возненавидел современные технологии еще сильнее.

Неожиданно перегородка опустилась на несколько дюймов.

— Эй, Дэнно, — послышался голос Камеконы. — Отстойно, да?

— О, Шаму… давай, выпусти меня, бегом.

— Не могу, шеф, — с грустью ответил Камекона. — У меня приказ.

— Приказ? Какой еще приказ, я твой босс, не забыл?

— Прости, Дэнно, я знаю, что ты платишь мне зарплату, но Рэйчел страшная женщина.

— Клянусь, я сломаю каждую кость в твоем теле, — пообещал Дэнни. — Я потоплю все твои глупые лодки, все до единой. И подожгу.

— Будет непросто поджечь потопленные лодки, — сказал Камекона и пропихнул что-то в щель между стеклом и уплотнителем. — Вот, возьми мой планшет. Там установлены «Злые птички». Может, плохое настроение добавит тебе больше навыков в игре?

— Каждую косточку, — прорычал Дэнни. — Начиная с ног.

— Я вернусь и выпущу тебя через пару часов, лады? Осторожнее там, не слишком налегай на мини-бар. Знаю, это искушение, но поверь, нет ничего хуже лимузинного похмелья.

Дэнни услышал, как закрылась за Камеконой дверь гаража, и откинулся на сиденье. Застрять в машине с гаджетом Эппл — для полноты картины не хватало только скорпионов в салоне.

Когда Дэнни надоело просто сидеть и дуться, он попытался выяснить, как включить эту штуку. Он не был большим поклонником электроники — люди, которые хотели связаться с ним, как правило, было теми же людьми, которых Дэнни предпочитал избегать, так что он находил свою эксцентричную техно-отсталость весьма удобной. Тем не менее, ему удалось в довольно короткие сроки разобраться, как пользоваться сенсорной клавиатурой, и, слава богам, на планшете Камеконы оказался настроенный доступ к интернету.

 

 

— Эй, босс, — позвала Коно, просунув голову из кузова в кабину. — Думаю, тебе стоит знать, что Дэнни или в стельку пьян, или самый неграмотный в мире человек.

Стив резко обернулся — она сияла улыбкой пятиклассницы и трясла перед ним телефоном.

— Что? — переспросил он. Это слишком выбивалось из контекста последних двадцати четырех часов: обнаружение Хэсса, потеря Санг-Мина, Чин, телефонный звонок, понимание, что черта закона загнала их в такой тупик, что двигаться дальше можно было, только перешагнув через нее. Теперь Стив ехал на встречу с Хэссом по грунтовой дороге с сумкой украденных денег в ногах и притаившейся в кузове Коно. Слова «Дэнни Уильямс» звучали будто на другом языке.

— Он только что прислал мне сообщение по почте, — сказала Коно.

— И что там?

Стив не отрывал взгляд от дороги, но был уверен, что Коно закатила глаза.

— Там написано: «предупреди стифа» — не спрашивай, почему через «ф» — «что виктол хэчч» — думаю, он имел в виду Хэсса — «до сих пор ж ыв и планирует уботь его сегоддддя». И подписано «Данни Вильчпм».

— Он опоздал на пару часов.

— Я ему так сказала, — ответила Коно. Сквозь шум колес Стив услышал тоненький писк, который издавал ее телефон всякий раз, когда получал новое сообщение. — О, — произнесла она и звонко рассмеялась.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Стив. До рандеву оставалось пятнадцать минут езды, и он понимал, что переписка с Дэнни была хорошим отвлечением для Коно: последнее, что ей нужно перед снайперским выстрелом, — это мандраж. Но прямо сейчас Стиву не хотелось вспоминать о Дэнни. Вспоминать, что где-то там он вел дела с такими людьми, как Хэсс.

— Я спросила, почему он пишет с электронки своего водителя, и, оказывается, — Коно сделала паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание между приступами смеха, — его заперли в лимузине. Он хотел похитить тебя, пока кто-нибудь не разберется с Хэссом. А теперь… о боже, теперь он пытается научиться играть в «Злых птичек».

— Что за «Злые птички»? — спросил Стив.

— Серьезно, босс? У тебя же есть айфон, — укоризненно сказала Коно, а затем нырнула обратно в кузов. Стив хотел сказать ей, пусть напишет Дэнни, что он слюнтяй, раз дал запереть себя в собственной машине, или что он должен научиться печатать на смартфоне, или что все будет хорошо; что Стив знает, чего хочет Хэсс, и не собирается ему это отдавать.

Но в следующий момент Хэсс позвонил, и Стиву пришлось ответить.

 

 

Вся информация, которую Дэнни слышал о Стиве остальную часть дня, фактически поступала от Коно. Она прислала новое сообщение примерно за час до того, как Рэйчел выпустила его из-под ареста. «Все в порядке, — говорилось там, — Хэсса забрали в тюрьму, Стив и Чин живы и здоровы».

«стой с чтл б ло с чином», — отправил ей Дэнни и получил в ответ еще больше подробностей, которые Ношимури, видимо, счел не стоящими упоминания. Дэнни все сильнее и сильнее хотелось прикончить этого старика.

Желание укрепилось после того, как через несколько недель в одно безобидное утро среды его разбудил вызов охраны.

— Привет, Дэнно, — сказал Винс. — У нас незваный гость, говорит, что знает тебя. Мэри Макгарретт вроде. Она пришла пешком.

Дэнни нажал интерком.

— Да, пускай, все в порядке.

Насчет последнего он ошибался. Когда Винс провел Мэри в кабинет, она была вся в царапинах и грязи, на лбу красовалась внушительная шишка, а на щеке темнел синяк от крепкого левого хука. Дэнни выскочил из кресла, и Мэри сверкнула на него глазами.

— Какого… Винс, тащи сюда дока, скажи, что нужна первая помощь… Мэри, тебя… — Дэнни запнулся. Он помнил, как однажды пришлось спрашивать то же у Рэйчел, и казалось бы, задавать этот вопрос почти незнакомому человеку должно быть легче, но Дэнни все равно почувствовал тошноту, когда выдавил из себя: — Они тебя не тронули?

Пару секунд Мэри молча на него смотрела, потом всхлипнула и расплакалась. Дэнни взял ее за плечи и повел к стоявшему рядом дивану.

— Я думала… Нет, — она снова всхлипнула, но взяла себя в руки и вытерла нос. — Я думала, вдруг это ты, — сказала она. — Они меня не трогали, но ты бы не спрашивал, если…

— Высокого же вы, Макгарретты, обо мне мнения, да? — рассеянно произнес Дэнни. — Так и кто тебя не трогал? Хотя очевидно, что все-таки трогали, — исправился он, жестом указывая на ее лицо, но быстро опустил руку, заметив, как она вздрогнула. — Такие следы уж точно не от разговоров остались.

Мэри шмыгнула носом, и Дэнни огляделся в поисках салфетки.

— Там было трое мужиков. Они схватили меня в… не знаю, — она задумалась и вдруг спросила: — Сколько времени?

— Девять утра.

— Боже, намного раньше… тогда еще только темнеть начинало, — у нее вырвался невеселый смешок. — Они схватили меня, когда я зашла в дом. Я сопротивлялась, как могла, но они хотели знать про… — Мэри оборвала себя на полуслове и прикусила губу, а через секунду продолжила: — Я ничего не говорила, так что меня бросили в багажник, сказали, что я все равно пригожусь их боссу в каком-то плане.

— Пригодишься боссу в каком-то плане… это были их точные слова?

Мэри кивнула.

— То есть, я думаю, что да. Мой японский слегка заржавел, и они говорили на диалекте, поэтому…

— Стой, они говорили по-японски? — Дэнни казалось, что он на пять шагов отставал от хода ее мыслей, хотя быстро догонял.

— Да. А что? По-твоему… — Мэри хлопнула себя по рту и тут же сморщилась от боли. — Черт, я должна позвонить Стиву.

— Так, погоди, — сказал Дэнни. — Да, ты должна позвонить Стиву, но у меня есть еще пара вопросов, которые нельзя отложить, например, как ты сбежала, и надо ли мне выводить своих сторожевых псов на охрану периметра.

— Это… не будет лишним, — признала Мэри. — Прости, я не подумала о слежке, просто… Я сумела открыть багажник и выкатилась, когда машина остановилась на светофоре. Не думаю, что они заметили, у них играл какой-то отвратительный дэт-метал, и машина все равно раскачивалась, — она скорчила смешное лицо, чем напомнила Стива. — И когда я поняла, что нахожусь всего в трех кварталах от тебя, то решила: к черту все, ты либо убьешь меня, либо нальешь мне выпить, — она вздохнула и откинулась на диван. — Кстати, выпивку я до сих пор не вижу.

— Вряд ли доктору понравится, если в довесок к полученным травмам ты будешь еще и пьяна. Он наверняка захочет дать тебе какие-нибудь лекарства.

— Выпивка и есть лекарство, Дэнни, — серьезно сказала Мэри.

Дэнни засмеялся.

— Звони брату. И договоримся так: если мы оба переживем этот звонок, я принесу тебе выпить.

 

 

— … потом Дэнни сказал позвонить тебе, и тебе сорвало крышу, — подвела итог Мэри. — А все потому, что мой брат-ниндзя даже не заметил моей пропажи.

Она повторила это как минимум в десятый раз.

— Ты живешь от меня в двадцати минутах, я физически не мог услышать, как тебя похищают.

Они сидели в офисе Стива. Мэри вошла десять минут назад с белой марлевой повязкой на лбу, и с тех самых пор Стив слышал непрерывный звон в ушах. Она была гораздо спокойнее, чем он, хотя это могло быть связано с флягой, которую ей вручила Коно перед тем, как отправиться с Чином в ее дом.

— Я просто говорю: верните мне деньги за сломанного брата-ниндзя.

— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул Стив. — Ладно, если это были не люди Дэнни, то что они делали в том районе?

— Может, рядом живут другие важные преступники, — сказала Мэри, пожав плечами, но опустила глаза и втянула голову в плечи.

— Что такое?

— Дэнни думает, что они собирались убить меня и бросить тело ему во двор. То есть, он выбрал другие слова, сказал, что они пытались отправить тебе сообщение и заодно подставить его.

— Они? Кто «они»? — спросил Стив, выпрямляясь.

— Не знаю. Но он собирается сделать какую-то глупость, я чувствую.

Стиву от ее слов невольно потеплело.

 

 

Рэйчел удивила Дэнни — удивила всех, — выступив в пользу кровопролития.

— Кем они себя возомнили?

Она в бешенстве ходила из стороны в сторону и цокала каблуками, плотно скрестив руки на груди, как обычно делала, когда боялась, что может взорваться от переполняющей ее злости.

— А если бы тело нашла Грейс? А если бы убийство попытались повесить на нас обоих?

— Это было бы… плохо, — согласился Дэнни, — но идти в одиночку против якудза в нашем случае все-таки очень хреновая идея.

— Почему нет? — резко спросила Рэйчел. Стэн, воспользовавшись тем, что она оказалась в зоне досягаемости, коснулся ее плеча, но Рэйчел сердито отдернула руку. — Мы, самоанцы…

— Мы у них не в числе любимчиков, — напомнил Стэн.

— Выбирая между нами и перспективой быть выпотрошенными, как свиньи, — ответила Рэйчел, — я уверена, что они поймут, какой вариант лучше. Возможно, даже триада поможет, если дать гарантию, что мы уберем якудза навсегда.

— Это… Не пойми неправильно, мне нравится то, что ты говоришь, — сказал Дэнни. — Сразу вспоминаю, почему исполнительная власть лежит на тебе. Но мы не можем просто ворваться к ним с пушками наперевес и развязать войну.

— Назови хоть одну причину, — сказала Рэйчел, но перестала ходить и даже выглядела заинтересованной.

Дэнни усмехнулся.

— Легко. Зачем устранять организацию, если можно ее возглавить?

Ключ к мести — терпение, изобретательность и самообладание. Существовало с полдюжины способов убрать Ношимури, но тот обзавелся слишком влиятельными связями, чтобы его устранение не повлекло за собой последствий. Любой план был заранее обречен выйти боком. Поэтому они продолжали держаться договоренностей, и дел в казино было достаточно, чтобы у Рэйчел не оставалось времени приходить в кабинет Дэнни чаще одного-двух раз в день с пылкими речами о том, как она насадит голову Ношимури на пику.

Но через несколько недель Дэнни встретил ее готовым.

— Как ты относишься к кражам в особо крупном размере? — спросил он. — Законы штата Гавайи обещают двадцать лет за воровство чего угодно стоимостью дороже миллиона.

Рэйчел уперлась руками в бедра.

— Сколько он украдет?

— По моим источникам от восемнадцати до двадцати восьми миллионов, — Дэнни неопределенно покрутил рукой. — Что думаешь? Мистер и миссис Качински уже долго сидят в запасе, пора бы им начать отрабатывать свое содержание.

Несколько секунд Рэйчел молчала, обдумывая его слова, и наконец сказала:

— Позвоню Стэну, — тоном, в котором отчетливо слышалось: «лучше бы тебе не напортачить».

— Превосходно, — ответил Дэнни.

 

 

Дождь лил как из ведра, и Стив промок до нитки, пока шел от машины до входной двери, открывшейся еще до того, как он поднял руку. В двери стоял Дэнни с распущенным галстуком на шее.

— Двадцать восемь миллионов пятьсот шестьдесят семь тысяч долларов, — произнес Стив, стряхивая воду с ресниц.

Дэнни прислонился к косяку.

— А некоторые начинают с «Привет, как дела» и прочих любезностей.

— Двадцать восемь миллионов, — упрямо повторил Стив, — пятьсот шестьдесят семь тысяч долларов. Скажи, что их взял не ты.

— Я их не брал, — легко уступил Дэнни. — Хочешь выпить?

Слишком легко.

— Ты лжешь, — заявил Стив, следуя за ним по коридору, который никогда прежде не видел.

Дэнни засмеялся и открыл дверь, ведущую то ли в рабочий кабинет, то ли в библиотеку — внутри стояли кресла, обтянутые темной кожей, и встроенные в стены книжные шкафы от пола до потолка.

— Сначала ты просишь сказать, что я их не брал, а потом придираешься к… чему? Моему тону? Правдивости моих слов? — Он прошелся к окну, где была обустроена мини-кухня с внушительным баром. — Определись.

Стив наблюдал за ним, пока тот наполнял две рюмки, но когда их глаза встретились, он заставил себя отвернуться и стал разглядывать книги на полках. Что-то с ними было не так. Стив нахмурился и, подойдя ближе, понял, что все они в основном были детскими.

Дэнни проследил за его взглядом.

— Это наша с Грейс общая комната, когда она приходит в гости, — объяснил он, кивая на ящики под стеллажами. — Тут все ее кукольные дома, лего и пони. Кто бы мог подумать, что маленькой девочке нужно столько аксессуаров.

— И полный шкаф алкоголя, — добавил Стив.

— На нем электронный замок, — сказал Дэнни, будто оправдываясь.

Стив не до конца понимал, зачем взял протянутую ему рюмку.

— Я удивлюсь, если она до сих пор не разгадала пароль.

— Она у меня умница.

И Дэнни был прав. Стив ощутил странный порыв рассказать ему о подаче, которую Грейс провела на прошлой игре, но потом посмотрел на бренди в своей руке и вспомнил, что пришел не за этим. Поставив рюмку на стол, он вытер руку о штаны.

— Что ты сделал с деньгами?

Дэнни сделал глоток и сел в кресло, свободно раскинув ноги.

— Какие деньги, — сказал он так, будто это и был ответ.

— Двадцать восемь миллионов…

— Пятьсот шестьдесят семь тысяч, точно, вспомнил, — Дэнни шумно вздохнул. — Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы.

— Не мог бы ты перестаньте критиковать мои методы допроса и просто… — Стив шагнул к креслу, хотя понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда дистанция исчезнет. Вообще ни малейшего понятия.

Дэнни поднял брови, но взволнованным не выглядел.

— Ты был копом всего несколько месяцев. Твоим методам допроса необходима критика, раз теперь это твой хлеб, — он покачал рюмку между пальцами и пробежался взглядом по телу Стива. — Если тебе интересно, то правильным методом в данном случае будет обрисовать мне ситуацию. Дать контекст.

— Тебе нужен контекст? Хорошо, будет контекст. Хранилище улик в полицейском участке взломали. Там было двадцать восемь…

— Да, да, у меня от этих цифр скоро начнется мигрень, — Дэнни покрутил пальцем, как бы призывая Стива ускориться. — И кто-то их украл?

— Ты и сам это знаешь, — сердито ответил Стив. — Что ты сделал?

— Опять неправильный…

Ему захотелось подойти к Дэнни, встряхнуть за плечи со всей силы и…

— Только попробуй закончить предложение, — предупредил он.

— Два часа назад всех волновало только предупреждение о цунами, — сказал Дэнни. — А теперь ты здесь, спрашиваешь меня про восемнадцать миллионов пятьсот шестьдесят семь тысяч долларов.

Стив почувствовал, как в горле встал ком.

— Двадцать восемь миллионов.

Дэнни улыбнулся, медленно и злобно.

— Виноват. Я был уверен, что ты называл на десять миллионов меньше.

Других подтверждений не требовалось. Стив уже пожалел, что не выпил.

— Ты ведь пришел не за тем, чтобы забрызгивать мой ковер и задавать вопросы, ответам на которые все равно не поверишь, — рассудил Дэнни вслух, по-прежнему невозмутимо сидя в кресле.

— Ты не внушаешь доверия в делах, которые затрагивают интересы полиции, — ответил Стив.

Дэнни развел руками, не отрывая локтей от подлокотников.

— Так спроси о том, на что я точно скажу правду.

— Когда украли деньги?

— Стив, — Дэнни покачал головой.

— Я тебя прямо сейчас арестую, Дэнно, в твоей чертовой библиотеке. Не выводи меня. Когда ты их забрал?

— Ты назвал меня Дэнно, мне нравится, — сказал Дэнни. — Ладно, давай договоримся. Ты садишься. Прекращаешь мне угрожать и в целом… — он указал на Стива рукой, — грозно нависать. А я подсказываю, какие вопросы ты должен задать, после чего на них отвечаю, и таким образом ты, возможно, выяснишь что-нибудь новое.

Стив сел. На обивке, наверное, останется мокрое пятно.

Дэнни радостно ему улыбнулся, словно верил, что провернул какой-то ловкий трюк.

— Так, для начала я тоже задам тебе пару вопросов. Кто ведет это дело?

— Но ты говорил…

— Я много чего говорил, — перебил Дэнни. — Кто?

— Полиция, — с раздражением ответил Стив.

— И что, по их мнению, произошло? Кстати, это твой вопрос.

Каждый раз, когда он думал, что стать еще невыносимее просто некуда, Дэнни доказывал ему, как ужасно Стив ошибался.

— Что, по их мнению, произошло?

— Они считают, что деньги были украдены несколько месяцев или даже лет назад. Место, где лежали пачки, покрылось пылью, так это точно не могло произойти недавно. Кстати, — добавил Дэнни, ткнув в Стива пальцем, — весьма небрежная работа. Если уже взялся, то делай так, чтобы гордиться результатом.

— Почему ты…

— Не-а, — оборвал его Дэнни, — вопросы называю я, помнишь? Ладно, следующий, следующий. Как насчет такого: как полиция узнала, что деньги были украдены?

— Но я уже знаю, как, — запротестовал Стив.

Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.

— Поэтому я спросил для себя. Сейчас же моя очередь, будь внимательнее, Стивен.

— Кое-кто пытался провернуть ограбление, подстроив для отвлечения штормовое предупреждение, — сказал Стив. — Сначала все подумали, что этот кое-кто и забрал деньги, но потом, как ты сам сказал, они поняли, что кража не могла произойти сегодня. Так они ищут дальше.

— И вы тоже, — добавил Дэнни.

— Заткнись, понял? — Стив вскочил на ноги. — Боже, Дэнни, я… они узнают. Копы в участке — они не идиоты, они что-нибудь найдут, и это приведет их к тебе.

— Я позволю себе оспорить твои предположения, — спокойно ответил Дэнни. — Во-первых, в полиции, вероятно, есть хорошие детективы — в конце концов, ты нашел там Меку, — но продажных среди них не один или два, а намного больше, и, знаешь, обычно люди не уходят в силовые структуры от переизбытка серого вещества. Во-вторых, я гарантирую, что они найдут только ноль на палочке. В третьих, это не приведет их ко мне. Или к тебе.

— А к кому это приведет? — спросил Стив.

— К тому, кто напросился.

— Потому что он конкурент? Или потому что он пытался убить Мэри и свалить это на тебя?

— Я всегда забываю, — сказал Дэнни, — что за этим лицом есть мозги.

Стив решил проигнорировать его замечание.

— Если он правда виноват, то повесить на него крупную кражу — никакое не правосудие. Расскажи мне, что знаешь, и я посажу его за преступление, которое он действительно совершил, я смогу…

— Детка, ты не сможешь, — сказал Дэнни усталым голосом. — Это наше дело, помнишь?  
И наша альтернатива правосудию.

— Это месть.

— А месть — это разновидность правосудия, разве нет?

И хуже всего было то, что он не так уж сильно ошибался. Может, Стив провел слишком много времени, гоняясь в одиночку за террористами всевозможных видов и вероисповеданий, но он знал, что иногда единственным, чего заслуживал убийца, была смерть. Более того, зачастую такой вид правосудия был самым справедливым. Стив ловил преступников и сажал их в тюрьму, но похищенные ими жизни это не возвращало, и все сломанное ими волшебным образом не восстанавливалось. Месть приносила хоть какой-то покой.

Стив почувствовал зуд на шее от стекающих по затылку за шиворот капель дождя.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он. — Вся эта затея, в ней нет смысла, разве что…

— Для меня, — сказал Дэнни.

Стив непонимающе хлопнул глазами.

— Что?

— Твой вопрос должен быть не «Зачем ты это делаешь», — пояснил Дэнни, поднявшись из кресла, и снова шагнул в личное пространство Стива, как в ту ночь на кухне, как в тот день на тренировке, слишком близко и одновременно недостижимо. — Вопрос должен быть «Почему ты это делаешь для меня».

— Не думаю, что…

— Так начни думать, Стив. У тебя в жизни много чего происходит, я не знаю всего, и не страшно. Видит бог, некоторых вещей обо мне тебе тоже лучше не знать. Но этот тип? Он напал на меня, на мою семью, на людей, которые мне дороги. Такого я не прощаю никому.

— И я должен купиться на то, что все это для меня? — сказал Стив, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, хотя внутри чувствовал себя, как маятник на изношенной струне.

— Нет, — честно ответил Дэнни. — Только болван купился бы. А я не западаю на болванов.

Воздух в комнате потяжелел, накалился.

— Так вот в чем причина?

Дэнни просто улыбнулся.

— В тебе, детка. Не забывай про главное.

И броня Стива треснула.

 

 

Все, что делал Стив, он делал с напором, сметая на пути любые преграды, пока не получал того, что хотел. Целовался он так же. Дэнни пошатнулся и упал обратно в кресло, но Стив опустился следом за ним, встав на колени между его ног, и продолжил к нему прижиматься. Ничего сексуальнее Дэнни не смог бы сейчас вспомнить.

— Надо чаще делать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее, — пробормотал он и почувствовал, как губы Стива изогнулись в улыбке рядом с его щекой. — Ты просто нечто.

— Да? — спросил Стив, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Дэнни разрывало между раздражением из-за испорченной прически и ощущением низменного удовольствия, от которого поджимались пальцы на ногах.

— Да, — выдохнул он, стараясь не выдать раньше времени голосом, в каком был раздрае. Вторая рука Стива легла ему на бедро, нарочито небрежно поглаживая пальцем шов на брюках. — Но я вынужден попросить тебя остановиться.

Стив не убрал руки, но нахмурился и отодвинулся, скользнув носом по щеке Дэнни.

— Что?

И потому что Дэнни — мудак, о чем всем известно, он выждал целое мгновение, прежде чем сдаться и объяснить:

— Нет, не совсем остановиться. Просто я представил, как буду сидеть тут с Грейс на следующей неделе, пока она играет в свои конструкторы, и мне бы не хотелось видеть флешбеки о том, как я кончил в этом кресле. Ты же понимаешь?

Стив усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его, быстро и крепко.

— Согласен, — сказал он. — Есть другое предложение?

— О, еще какое.

В коридоре их встретил Винс с таким лицом, будто кто-то нашпиговал его нос халапеньо.

— Камеры наверху отключены, Дэнно, — сказал он. — Так что можете там… ну, делать свои дела.

— Что, насмотрелся? — сочувственно спросил Дэнни. Он помнил, как однажды случайно увидел на камере дядю Джино с двумя шлюхами и каким-то приспособлением, напоминающим секс-качели. Только то, что ты платишь кому-то, не дает права заставлять их смотреть твое любительское порно. Стив сейчас, наверное, покраснел так сильно, что начал излучать тепло.

— Просто постарайтесь не заходить дальше держания за руки, пока не доберетесь до спальни, — вздохнул Винс.

Стив дождался, пока тот окажется за пределами слышимости, а потом рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Дэнни.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — теперь даже секс не нужен, ничто лучше с нами уже не случится.

Дэнни усмехнулся и потащил Стива вверх по лестнице.

— Звучит как вызов.

— Это он и был, — ответил Стив и, поймав его за бедра, притянул к себе. Дэнни почувствовал рядом со своей задницей горячий член и задумался, как далеко зайдет в коридоре их держание за руки, прежде чем Винс начнет возмущаться.

— Давай, нам пройти шагов десять, и не говори, что вопрос стоит настолько остро, что ты не можешь…

— Я попробую поверить, что этот каламбур был просто ужасной случайностью, а не намеренным ужасным каламбуром, — перебил его Стив. Они ввалились в спальню, и Дэнни пинком захлопнул дверь.

— Верь во что хочешь, а я все равно собираюсь высосать из тебя всю душу.

Он дернул Стива за края поло.

— А вот и еще один, совпадения становятся подозрительными, — сказал Стив и одним ловким завораживающим движением стянул с себя рубашку. Наконец Дэнни получил доступ к его коже.

Он подтолкнул Стива назад, и еще раз — до тех пор, пока тот не уперся ногами в кровать, а когда он упал, Дэнни забрался сверху и неторопливо припал губами к его животу, удерживая за бедра. Стив резко вдохнул и…

— Ты что, хихикнул?

Стив закатил глаза и запустил обе руки в волосы Дэнни — на этот раз, чтобы оторвать от себя.

— Заткнись.

Потом, скорчив странное лицо, он сказал:

— Не подумай ничего такого, но мне нужно куда-нибудь деть свой ствол, — и повторил, когда Дэнни начал смеяться: — Заткнись.

— Это напомнило мне ту старую считалку: у меня есть ствол и есть винтовка, одно для веселья, другое…

— Экипировка, — закончил Стив вместе с ним. — Рад, что ты черпаешь знания о работе военных из дерьмовых фильмов, а теперь, может, встанешь с меня? Или хочешь поделиться своим фетишем на огнестрельное?

Глубоко вздохнув, Дэнни поднялся, взял протянутую Стивом руку и помог ему встать на ноги.

— Это самая раздражающая часть моей жизни, — сказал он, забрасывая ногу на кровать, чтобы расстегнуть кобуру на лодыжке. Бумажник, складной нож и другие мелочи, накопившиеся в карманах, он кинул на тумбочку, затем повернулся и увидел, что Стив, застыв на середине процесса избавления от собственной кобуры, смотрел на него.

— Ну что еще?

— Ты носишь в кармане балисонг?

— И?

— Это незаконно, — сказал Стив.

— А я-то думал, что мы уже наигрались в полицейского и грабителя. Но, знаешь, у тебя в заднем кармане наверняка есть наручники, так что посмотрим, куда приведет нас ночь.

И конечно, Стив вытащил пару наручников — вместе с бумажником, жетоном и…

— Стивен, что это?

— Балисонг, — ответил Стив, бросая свое барахло на тумбочку. Он стащил сапоги и, вернувшись к кровати, повалился на спину. Дэнни понял, что впервые видел его настолько раскованным, расслабленным и — о, да — похотливым. Он практически запрыгнул на Стива, умело при этом отвлекая от того, что сжимал в правой ладони. Стив со стоном выдохнул в поцелуй, протянул к нему руку, и тогда Дэнни сделал свой ход. Раздался щелчок. Стив застыл и уставился на наручник на своем запястье.

— Ты бы не посмел.

— А я посмел! — ликующе произнес Дэнни, хотя план пока что был выполнен лишь наполовину. — Более того, я думаю попробовать кое-что, о чем говорил пару месяцев назад, помнишь…

— Связать меня и заставить умолять?

Вероятно, Стив хотел, чтобы вопрос прозвучал сердито и недовольно, но его зрачки расширились, почти заслонив радужку, а дыхание участилось.

— Кстати, мы до сих пор и не обсудили то, как ты использовал полицейское расследование для своих грязных домогательств.

Дэнни помотал головой.

— Это не домогательство, если желание взаимно.

Он взял другой конец наручников и медленно потянул его к стойке балдахина в изголовье, не отрывая взгляд от наблюдавшего за ним Стива. Второй щелчок прозвучал громче.

— Одна рука еще свободна, — сказал Стив, опустив глаза на галстук Дэнни и больше не пытаясь скрыть, как его заводило происходящее.

— Вот видишь, сегодня мы узнаём друг о друге много нового, — Дэнни дернул узел на шее, ослабив его настолько, чтобы свободно снять галстук через голову. — Любимое оружие, маленькие грязные кинки. Может быть, позже поговорим о любимой еде и предпочтениях в музыке…

— У тебя нездоровая тяга к кокосовым шарикам, — перебил его Стив, продевая правую руку через петлю, и гулко сглотнул, когда Дэнни затянул ее на запястье. — Тебе нравятся ранние записи Бон Джови, поздние записи Спрингстина и пластинки Нины Симон за все времена, когда она открывала рот.

Дэнни приостановил попытки сосредоточиться на узле, который завязывал на другом конце спинки кровати, чтобы нагнуться и поцеловать Стива, провести руками по его бедрам и плечами и придавить к матрасу. Он не мог найти объяснения, почему это так возбуждало. На хвосте у Дэнни и раньше сидели разные люди, знавшие о его жизни больше, чем он сам. Ощущения, в основном, были жуткими и не очень приятными. Он хорош в своем деле, но трезво понимал, каким отвратительным, должно быть, казался под микроскопом.

У Стива тоже где-то хранилась толстая папка с заметками, аналитикой и свидетельскими показаниями. Стив знал, что из себя представляет Дэнни, но все равно был здесь, целовал его и стонал, не оставляя у Дэнни сомнений, что хотел именно его. И, черт возьми, Дэнни хотел Стива не меньше.

— Думаю, мне нравится твоя идея, — признался Стив через несколько минут, поерзав бедрами.

— У меня много хороших идей, — промурлыкал Дэнни ему в губы, ладонью накрыв его пах, и был вознагражден еще одним стоном. — Хочешь их в каком-то конкретном порядке?

— Да… Нет… Не важно, — сбивчиво ответил Стив. Его бицепсы заиграли, когда он на пробу дернул руками. — В любом.

— Первое, что я мечтал сделать с тех пор, как тебя увидел, — сказал Дэнни, — укусить вот сюда, — и прихватил зубами кожу над выступающей веной на шее Стива. Потом, спускаясь поцелуями до ключицы, продолжил говорить: — На тебе был скучный черный галстук и красивый костюм. Ты был похож на американского Джеймса Бонда, и я захотел тебя прямо на месте.

— Ты… с первой же встречи? — Стив уставился на Дэнни, как будто не мог до конца вникнуть в смысл его слов. — Ты хотел…

— Поверь, — сказал Дэнни, — если бы я мог захотеть тебя раньше, то начал бы еще с колледжа.

— Ты не ходил в колледж, — напомнил Стив.

— Я тут пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, а ты умничаешь, — возмутился Дэнни и несдержанно качнул бедрами. Их со Стивом все еще разделяло слишком много одежды, но даже на этом этапе реальность превосходила его самые смелые ожидания.

Стив посмотрел на него с широкой улыбкой, от которой защемило сердце.

— Я прикован к твоей кровати, — заметил он. — Тебе не обязательно так усердно трудиться над моим соблазнением.

— Можно подумать, ты не смог бы освободиться за пять секунд, если не три, — парировал Дэнни. Он приподнялся на коленях, чтобы расстегнуть свою рубашку, и заметил, каким голодным взглядом Стив за ним наблюдал, как расслабились его руки в металлической и шелковой оковах.

— Дэнно, — прошептал Стив, словно делился тайной. Дэнни не глядя отбросил рубашку в сторону и прижался еще одним поцелуем к его сладкому, порочному рту — никак не мог им насытиться. Стив поймал между зубами нижнюю губу Дэнни и грубо прикусил, потом, почти сразу, ласково лизнул место укуса, потерся носом о его щеку и спустился к шее, чтобы в следующую же секунду впиться в нее засосом.

Дэнни разрывало между «слишком» и «мало», и он до сих пор не разулся, но ему было глубоко наплевать. Он сдернул штаны Стива вместе с бельем, затем сразу перешел к своему ремню и остальной одежде, на которую стоило тратить время. Стив дернулся, когда Дэнни взял в руку его член, и вскинул бедра навстречу прикосновению.

— Да, Дэнни, да, пожалуйста, — и больше он не шептал — он почти кричал, так что в любую минуту могла нагрянуть охрана, и все оказались бы в смущающе неловкой ситуации, — и все же Дэнни был не в состоянии об этом беспокоиться, пока Стив перед ним так восхитительно терял над собой контроль. Он покрутил запястье, пальцами скользя по всей длине члена, и сдавил прямо под головкой — возможно, слишком сильно, но от звуков, которые Стив издавал, напрочь сносило крышу.

— Вот так, детка, — тихо сказал Дэнни прямо у Стива над ухом и услышал, как сбилось его дыхание. — Не сдерживайся.

Стив вздрогнул всем телом, выгнулся и кончил себе на живот. Потом он просто лежал, мокрый и липкий от пота, и тяжело дышал, с трудом приходя в себя. Такой красивый. Совершенный.

— Охуеть.

— Мне нужно, — начал Дэнни, но не смог вспомнить продолжение. Не слышал своих мыслей за ревом крови в ушах.

— Да, — сказал Стив, — да, давай.

Каким-то чудом Дэнни хватило координации, чтобы быстро нащупать на тумбочке смазку, хотя половину он все же разлил на простынь, когда он наконец открутил крышку (зато рассмешил Стива). Не так Дэнни представлял себе их первый раз. Стив развел ноги шире и приподнял бедра, легко открываясь его пальцам, и Дэнни впервые было настолько сложно сопротивляться желанию.

— Готов?

Он не хотел торопить, но едва мог связать вместе два слова. Дождавшись от Стива кивка, он пристроился, а потом вошел так медленно, как позволила ему выдержка.

Стив сжался. Каждая мышца внутри него напряглась, но Дэнни заставил себя замереть и ждать до тех пор, пока Стив не расслабился снова. Наконец, его бедра немного сдвинулись, и Дэнни начал опускаться. Войдя до конца, он лбом уперся Стиву в плечо, нашел перед собой старый шрам и бездумно накрыл его ртом. Стив согнул и закинул ногу Дэнни на бедра, прижимаясь губами к его виску, подгоняя: «Давай, давай», — хотя Дэнни уже двигался, добавляя силу с каждым новым толчком. Он просунул руки Стиву под плечи, чтобы поменять точку опоры и погрузиться еще глубже. Губы Стива нежно коснулись мочки его уха, а затем Дэнни почувствовал острый, быстрый укус. Он кончил, и его мысли заполнила белая пустота.

На Стива он повалился практически мертвым грузом и несколько минут концентрировался лишь на том, чтобы воздух поступал в легкие без перебоев. Стив лежал тихо, как будто заснул, но вскоре Дэнни ощутил на спине его руку и кое-как нашел в себе силы поднять голову.

— Видишь? А я говорил, — прохрипел он, бросив многозначительный взгляд на галстук, одиноко висевший на столбе унылой перекрученной петлей. Стив пожал плечами, но его ладонь скользнула Дэнни на поясницу. — По крайней мере тебе хватило совести оставить наручники, — подумав, добавил Дэнни.

— Кстати, об этом. Не мог бы ты, м-м? — Стив позвенел цепью.

Дэнни постарался не дуться.

— Что, не доверяешь мне?

Стив поднял бровь.

— Не вижу, как доверие связано с тем, что мне нужно отлить, — сказал он мягко.

— Убил всю атмосферу, — проворчал Дэнни, но переполз через Стива и, пошарив рукой по тумбочке, нашел ключи от наручников. После освобождения Стив несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, потом соскочил с кровати и побрел в ванную, задержавшись, чтобы захватить штаны и боксеры.

Дэнни лежал спине и слушал (против своей воли, но, видимо, Стив вырос в амбаре и не слышал про двери) журчание струящейся воды, а затем звуки слива. Сейчас Стив выйдет и начнет одеваться, потом посмотрит на Дэнни тяжелым взглядом и исчезнет за дверью. Дэнни решил, что оставаться в кровати — самый надежный способ удержаться от желания спрятать его пистолет, жетон и сапоги. И, может, еще рубашку.

Свет в ванной погас, и Стив вернулся в комнату — по прежнему голый. Дэнни едва успел отодвинуться в сторону, как тот приземлился на свою половину кровати и молча протянул руки вверх. Он заново закрепил на левом запястье наручники, дернул на пробу несколько раз и подложил под предплечье подушку.

Дэнни от удивления открыл рот.

— Что ты… — начал он, но потом решил, что взять в ладони лицо Стива и поцеловать важнее, чем услышать ответ.

— Полегче, я не мистер Фантастик, — сказал Стив, потому что теперь его вторая рука была неудобно вывернута назад.

— Позволю не согласиться, — прошептал Дэнни и перекатил его на спину.

 

 

Стив медленно выплыл из сна и был почти возмущен этим фактом — в глаза бил свет, а левая рука полностью онемела и все еще свисала с цепи. Он согнул ее, чтобы разогнать кровь, и попытался определить, сколько сейчас времени. Не больше семи, судя по положению солнца.

— Проснулся, — прогудел Дэнни с другой половины кровати. — Стив повернулся и прикусил щеку, но Дэнни все равно мрачно прищурился. — Да, у меня смешные волосы, заткнись.

— Они просто… очень рады меня видеть, — извернулся Стив. — Кажется.

Дэнни коварно улыбнулся.

— Они в этом не одиноки, — сказал он, рукой накрывая щеку Стива. Пальцы нежно скользнули по подбородку. — Ты остался.

Стив опустил голову и оставил рассеянный поцелуй на мягкой коже его запястья.

— Я прикован к кровати.

— Как я уже говорил, это вряд ли смогло бы тебя остановить, — напомнил Дэнни. — Кстати, какой бы ты выбрал способ? Чтобы по-быстрому освободиться.

Стив усмехнулся. Дэнни понимал его, не боялся и не удивлялся тому, что в уме Стив держал планы побега.

— Я подумывал проломить спинку кровати вот здесь, — сказал он, ткнув пальцем в узкую часть конструкции. — Но это была бы серьезная порча имущества. К тому же, очень шумная.

— Не хотел разбудить меня, экой джентльмен, — Дэнни взял с тумбочки ключ, дотянулся до рук Стива и освободил его. Пару минут Стив молча разминал запястье, искоса поглядывая на Дэнни, взгляд которого был намертво прикован к свежим красным полосам на его коже. Потом Дэнни вроде как стряхнул наваждение и снова посмотрел на Стива. — Итак, — сказал он, — похоже, тебе пора где-то быть.

Стив кивнул.

— Да, пора.

Дэнни сел, свесив ноги с края кровати, и сделал безуспешную попытку пригладить волосы.

— Ну да, рабочий день.

Мятая рубашка Стива валялась под дверью. Стив захватил ее с собой по дороге в ванную, там оделся и плеснул на лицо холодной водой.

Когда он вернулся, Дэнни все еще сидел на прежнем месте. Он окинул Стива взглядом с ног до головы и улыбнулся, будто вспомнил про себя какую-то грязную шутку.

— Полагаю, мы не скоро снова увидимся.

Стиву хотелось ответить «скоро», хотелось ответить, что он придет сегодня, придет завтра, будет приходить до тех пор, пока Дэнни его ждет. Все это было бы правдой — но не правильным ответом.

— Думаю, нет, — сказал он, наклонившись за ботинками и носками. — Если только в твои планы не входит признаться в краже и дать мне имя того, кого ты пытаешься подставить.

Стив забрал с тумбочки ключи, кошелек, манжеты, пристегнул на пояс жетон и пистолет. Он не смог определить, какой из ножей был его, поэтому выбрал тот, что был ближе, и сунул в карман.

— В обмен я попробую добиться смягчения приговора.

Дэнни прыснул, словно услышал хорошую шутку.

— А потом организуешь нам в тюрьме супружеские свидания? Ты не подумай, я отлично смотрюсь в оранжевом. Проблема в том, что даже при минимальном сроке я пропущу такие дни, как выпускной Грейс. Ее свадьба. И, скорее всего, ее выход на пенсию.

Неожиданно для себя Стив почувствовал нестерпимое желание оказаться ближе к Дэнни вместе с полной неспособностью этому желанию сопротивляться. Положив ладонь Дэнни на грудь, он толкнул его назад на матрас, заполз сверху и навис над его расслабленным ото сна горячим телом.

— Я хочу, — сказал Стив и подумал, что сейчас все испортит, но Дэнни согнутым пальцем погладил его по щеке, так что, может быть, он понимал. — Я хочу, но не могу. Не могу, пока я… Если есть какой-то способ, я его найду, слышишь?

— Да, — ответил Дэнни, но его голос звучал грустно, и во взгляде не было никаких ожиданий. — Да, Стив, я тебя слышу.

Он приподнялся и поцеловал Стива, а потом еще раз, как будто запасаясь на будущее.

Стив выскользнул из спальни, прошел по коридору и бесшумно спустился по лестнице, но на этом его удача закончилась.

— О, коммандер Макгарретт. Какой приятный сюрприз.

Он повернулся и увидел входящую в дом с террасы Рэйчел Эдвардс. В реакции на нее инстинкты Стива клинило от противоречий: с одной стороны, она ему нравилась, как и любой, кто был в ответе за воспитание Грейс; с другой — с ее приближением Стиву становилось не по себе.

— Миссис Эдвардс. Извините, я опаздываю.

— Ну разумеется. Правда, я не слышала, как вы вошли. Наверное, очень рано приехали, — она бросила взгляд на второй этаж. — На деловой завтрак, я полагаю.

Стив вздохнул.

— Вы что-то хотели?

— Мне стало интересно, как продвигается расследование кражи из хранилища улик, — сказала миссис Эдвардс, четко проговаривая каждое слово. — Читала об этом в газетах, ужасный случай. Такой позор для полиции.

— Я не могу комментировать открытые дела, — ответил Стив. — Вам это известно.

— Известно, — призналась она. — Я десять лет была женой объекта уголовных расследований. Можно сказать, я эксперт. И все же мне любопытно, к каким выводам вы пришли. Неофициально, само собой.

— Неофициально?

Стив не доверял этой женщине ни на йоту, но было в ней что-то, будившее в нем азарт.

— Неофициально я бы хотел поздравить вас и Дэнни с отлично проделанной работой.

— Приятно это слышать, — и стоило отдать ей должное — она в самом деле выглядела польщенной. — Дэнни очень печется о вашем благополучии. Надеюсь, вы понимаете важность того, что он для вас сделал.

— Пока что я даже не понял, что именно он сделал.

— Звучит зловеще, Стив… Я могу звать вас Стивом? В конце концов, вы так близки с моей дочерью и бывшим мужем, что уже практически член семьи.

— Я бы не стал забегать так далеко, миссис Эдвардс, — сказал Стив.

— Прошу, просто Рэйчел.

— Мне правда нужно идти.

— Я хочу дать вам маленький совет.

— Насчет чего?

— Насчет Дэнни, конечно, — терпеливо пояснила Рэйчел. — Решила, что вы не откажетесь от проверенного мнения.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — Стив обошел ее и продолжил путь к двери. — Извиняюсь.

— Чем это закончится? — раздалось ему в спину.

Стив остановился и повернулся — Рэйчел внимательно его изучала. Ходили слухи, что однажды она заказала убийство Дэнни и что она трахалась с ним даже после развода. Ходили слухи, что она единственная, к кому прислушиваются все пять донов и что она из знатного рода, а еще что когда-то она лично перерезала горло барыге, толкавшему наркоту в школе Грейс. Глядя на нее сейчас, Стив мог поверить в каждый из этих слухов.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он честно.

Рэйчел кивнула, будто его слова что-то прояснили.

— Мой выбор был не таким сложным, как может показаться со стороны, — сказала она. — Я училась в Лондонской школе экономики, и могу заверить — у них нет панацеи для всего финансового мира. Но это был выбор, один из тех, с которыми все мы рано или поздно сталкиваемся. И не каждый потом может жить с неправильным выбором.

Стиву захотелось выставить перед собой жетон, как крест перед вампиром.

— Я полицейский.

— Ну, раз вы уверены, — сказала Рэйчел. — Было очень приятно снова увидеться, коммандер.

 

 

Дэнни предпочел бы провести ближайшую пару дней, предаваясь хандре, — Рэйчел только что поймала на краже двух паршивых крупье, триада решила, что самое время начать борзеть, а Ношимури заговорил о разрыве их сделки, ссылаясь на «текущие трудности», в чем явно читалось послание «если узнаю, что ты с этим как-то связан, то скормлю тебя моим любимым акулам».

Плюс за последние полтора дня Стив ни разу с ним не связался, и Дэнни начал впадать в уныние. Ведь несмотря на слова, сказанные Стивом перед уходом, его взгляд говорил об обратном. Но с тех пор прошло достаточно времени, чтобы заставить Дэнни сомневаться в притягательной силе своей яркой индивидуальности. Стив не вернулся.

Так что по большому счету период у него был непростой, и плюнуть в лицо всему миру казалось хорошей идеей. К сожалению, на этой неделе настала, судя по всему, его очередь быть голосом разума в их маленьком триумвирате.

— Слушай, не знаю, предложи самоанцам поджечь парочку магазинов триады, — сказал он, хлопнув рукой по столу. — Но нельзя убирать всю верхушку из-за одних подозрений, что триада, возможно, пытается отжать их бордели.

— Мы им не няньки, Дэнни, если хотят кого-то убрать — это их решение, — напомнила Рэйчел. Она, конечно, была права, но в то же время сильно ошибалась.

— Хочешь вести дела посреди войны за сферы влияния? Лично я не хочу. И Стэн не… Ты хочешь, Стэн?

Стэн оторвался от бумаг и поднял на Дэнни хмурый взгляд.

— Я…. Нет?

— Видишь? И Стэн не хочет. Давай мы отвезем тебя на местное стрельбище, и ты спустишь пар по старинке? Потому что в моем понимании поощрять триаду и самоанцев взяться за старое — это херовейший план.

— А в моем понимании это следование принципам, — в тон ответила Рэйчел. — Только потому, что ты начал штаптить полицейского…

— Так, во-первых, не могу поверить, что вынужден ввести это правило, но серьезно: я запрещаю использовать идиш тем, у кого не было бар-мицвы. А во-вторых, моя личная жизнь не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения!

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе не плевать, поладят они или нет, а должно быть! По сути, чем сильнее разрастается война, тем слабее они станут, когда все закончится, и тем больше у нас будет шансов.

— Шансов на что? — спросил Дэнни. — Нам уже принадлежит весь бизнес, до которого мы смогли дотянуться, — тебе, мне и мистеру Алгебре. Если попытаемся откусить больше, мне придется снова подсесть на кокс, просто чтобы хватило часов в сутках, и поверь, детка, в прошлый раз это были не лучшие дни моей жизни.

— Могу представить, — сказала Рэйчел. — Но нам не обязательно делать все одним. Наберем больше людей, а сами немного отойдем в сторону. Время удачное.

Дэнни выпучил глаза.

— Быть не может, Великая и Ужасная Рэйчел Эдвардс говорит, что хочет в отпуск?

Рэйчел смерила его суровым взглядом.

— Я говорю, что мы приехали сюда не только для того, чтобы создать плацдарм для семьи, но чтобы получить больше законной власти. До сих пор мы давали им все, что они просили, но не добились практически никакого прогресса в бизнесе, который хорошо бы отразился на нашем будущем. И я думаю…

Ее перебил сигнал интеркома. Вызов шел из комнаты охраны.

— Дэнно, — произнес Поли отрывисто и непривычно громко. — Дэнно, я только что получил сигнал тревоги с GPS в машине Винса, он попал в аварию.

Рэйчел нахмурилась, потом вдруг широко открыла глаза и приложила ладонь ко рту.

— О боже, он поехал забирать Грейс, она… сейчас как раз три часа.

— Звони Винсу, — сказал Стэн, поднявшись, и наклонился к микрофону интеркома. — Звони ему немедленно…

— А я что делаю?! — огрызнулся Поли. За десять лет работы на семью он ни разу никого не перебивал и не повышал голос. — Я звоню, но никто не отвечает.

Раздался высокий пронзительный звук, и Поли забормотал:

— Черт… Дэнно, Грейс только что нажала кнопку паники.

Секунду Дэнни и Рэйчел просто растерянно друг на друга смотрели — у них были планы действий на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, и каждые шесть месяцев Рэйчел заставляла Грейс выучивать их наизусть, но Дэнни не мог вспомнить ни один, не мог ясно думать, что-то происходило с его девочкой прямо сейчас…

— Позвони ему, — сказала Рэйчел, и Дэнни не нужно было уточнять, кого она имела ввиду. Он набрал номер, давя на кнопки с такой силой, что чуть не выронил трубку в процессе.

— Какого хрена тебе нужно.

Ответил не Стив, а Чин. При других обстоятельствах Дэнни спросили бы, с чего вдруг такая враждебность, и почему вообще у него телефон Стива.

— Кто-то схватил мою дочь, где Стив? Мне надо срочно с ним поговорить.

Он проглотил желчь в горле, ожидая ответа, но странное молчание на другом конце линии затянулось.

— Алло? Мне нужен Макгарретт, дай ему трубку.

Повисла еще одна затяжная пауза, а потом Чин произнес:

— Дэнни, Стив умер.

 

 

Когда Стив наконец открыл глаза, вокруг было сыро, темно и неуютно. Он лежал на полу какой-то камеры: с одной стороны находилась дверь, с другой — высокое, слишком маленькое окно, и больше абсолютно ничего. Он слышал океан, но не слышал голосов, музыки или проезжающих машин. Где бы его ни держали, это было далеко от цивилизации.

На всякий случай Стив потратил несколько минут на изучение периметра — подпрыгнул несколько раз, чтобы проверить, сможет ли достать до подоконника, провел пальцами по трещинам в стенах. Наконец он подошел к двери. Решетчатое смотровое окно на высоте плеч и размером где-то треть метра в ширину и высоту выходило в тусклый коридор. Стив увидел вторую такую же дверь прямо напротив, и две другие по бокам, примерно в десяти шагах друг от друга. Пол был бетонным, как и в его клетке, и в обоих концах коридора располагались источники света — Стив их не видел, но подозревал, что это простые голые лампочки.

— Ау, есть живые? — крикнул Стив, стараясь унять разогнавшееся сердцебиение. Его дважды держали в заложниках и оба раза начинали избивать, как только он открывал рот, но в этот раз не раздалось ни хлопанья дверей, ни быстрых шагов. Стив собрался еще раз кого-нибудь позвать, но затем услышал худшее, что мог представить в этой ситуации:

— Тренер Стив?

— Грейси?

Он не видел ее, а из-за эха было трудно сказать, откуда шел голос.

— Грейси, милая, где ты?

В окне из двери напротив показалась маленькая ладошка.

— Здрасте, — сказала Грейс. — Не могли бы вы меня выпустить?

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Прости, не могу. Я тоже заперт.

На секунду стало тихо, потом Грейс сказала:

— Зря они это сделали, тренер, — тем же тоном, который использовал Стив, когда показывал ей, как не доводить детей на поле до слез.

— Ты главное не волнуйся, ладно? — Стив надеялся, что его голос звучал спокойнее, чем он сам себя ощущал. — Уверен, что моя команда нас уже ищет, и твои мама с папой им помогают. Они очень скоро за нами придут.

— Я знаю, — сказала Грейс. — Мама и папа всех убьют.

И самое жуткое — Стив не сомневался, что так и будет.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Тебя не обижали?

— Нет…

Ответ прозвучал рассеяно и приглушенно. Из камеры Грейс послышался скрежет, но прежде, чем Стив успел спросить, что происходит, ее лицо появилось в окне.

— У вас грязь на носу, — сказала она.

Стив вытер лицо.

— На чем ты стоишь?

— На кровати. Я перетащила ее к двери.

Итак, у нее была кровать, и судя по тому немногому, что Стив мог разглядеть, сама Грейс была цела и невредима.

— Ты помнишь, как сюда попала?

— Винс забрал меня из школы, потом в нас врезалась машина, и Винс вышел, потом кто-то сказал, что я тоже должна выйти, и я нажала на кнопку паники, потом мне на голову что-то надели и очень долго куда-то везли, потом я попала сюда. — Грейс прислонилась лбом к решетке на окне. — Мне скучно. Тут есть лошадка-качалка, но она для младенцев.

— Можем поиграть, — предложил Стив, хотя единственное, что приходило ему на ум — это игра в «дурака», и он был уверен, что для нее как минимум нужны карты.

Грейс драматично вздохнула и спросила с надеждой в голосе:

— А может, просто сбежим?

Стив улыбнулся. Она так похожа на отца, и эта мысль — как удар под дых, который был ему совершенно не нужен.

— Отличная мысль, дорогая. Можешь описать мне, что еще есть в твоей комнате? Возможно, у нас получится собрать какую-нибудь…

Стив услышал шум справа от него, похожий на скрип открывшейся где-то за стеной двери, а через мгновение в коридоре дрогнул воздух.

— Скорее, — прошептал он Грейс, — верни на место свою кровать, залезь на нее и притворись, что тебе страшно, — она закатила глаза, и Стив в ту же секунду полюбил полюбил ее еще сильнее. — И ничего не говори, ладно? Все будет хорошо.

— Да это, наверное, мой папа, — ответила Грейс, но все же спрыгнула и даже умудрилась тихо передвинуть кровать обратно.

Звуки шагов и тихих мужских голосов приближались и становились отчетливее. Три человека — двое в сапогах, на третьем легкие кожаные туфли. О чем бы они ни говорили, это был не английский. В воздух прокрался еле уловимый запах дорогого одеколона.

Мужчины остановились прямо между дверями камер и открыли ту, что вела к Грейс.

— Эй, — крикнул Стив, — если хочешь с кем-то пообщаться — говори со мной, понял?

Один из громил в сапогах его проигнорировал, но человек в туфлях — азиат средних лет в костюме и в хорошей физической форме, явно с боевой подготовкой — задумчиво повернулся к Стиву. Громила в камере Грейс посмотрел по сторонам, потом заметил ее и…

— Убери пистолет, или я убью тебя, — пригрозил Стив.

Костюм даже улыбнулся. Он что-то сказал, и несколько секунд Стив не мог разобрать ни слова, но потом понял, что тот говорил по-китайски.

— …не собираемся ей навредить, коммандер. Но я наслышан о твоей привычке принимать поспешные решения. Считай это нашей страховкой.

Затем второй Громила щелкнул замком в двери от камеры Стива и открыл ее настежь. Стив представил про себя, как вырубает его на землю, а затем бьет в горло Костюм, но внешне остался совершенно неподвижным.

— Очень хорошо, коммандер, — одобрительно кивнул Костюм, — ты быстро соображаешь, в каком положении оказался.

— Не могу сказать того же о тебе, — с запинкой ответил Стив. Он давно не говорил на мандаринском и с трудом помнил ударения и правильный акцент. — Я возглавляю специальный отряд губернатора. Та девочка — дочь очень влиятельных людей. Они ищут нас и когда найдут, у вас будут большие неприятности. Если вам вообще повезет выжить.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, коммандер, — сказал Костюм. — Да, ее ищут, и мы охотно вернем ее, когда придет время. Как ты и сказал, она дочь людей, которых я не хочу волновать сверх меры. Но тебя не ищет никто. Согласно отчету полиции, сегодня утром ты погиб в автокатастрофе. Твое тело унесло в океан.

Стив не мог вспомнить слово «автомобиль», поэтому спросил:

— Ты испортил мой транспорт?

— Приношу извинения, — ответил Костюм. — Мой работодатель требовал сделать иллюзию максимально убедительной.

Если у него когда-то и был работодатель, этот парень сожрал его с потрохами при первой возможности. Стив не сомневался, что перед ним стоял непосредственно тот, кто дергал за ниточки, но его цели оставались неясны, и это напрягало больше всего. Человек, способный организовать похищение Грейс и подстроить чужую смерть, должен был хоть раз засветиться на радарах «Пять-ноль». Но Стив понятия не имел, кто этот мелкий говнюк.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

Костюм выглядел удивленным.

— Ничего. Уверен, у тебя есть полезная информация, но из-за твоей подготовки достоверность всего, что ты выдашь даже под принуждением, будет вызывать сомнение. Нет, ты не более чем послание, которое я собираюсь доставить.

Другими словами, он собирался убить Стива.

— Как ты хотел сделать с моей сестрой.

— Именно, ты быстро смекаешь, — сказал Костюм. — Признаю, в тот раз я переоценил твою важность. Нам показалось, что ты подобрался слишком близко, а губернатор обещал тебе полную… — следующее слово Стив не разобрал, — …и иммунитет, что создало впечатление значимости. Но теперь мне очевидно, что ты никто; обычный отморозок с полицейским жетоном, и покончить с тобой будет легко. Мне удалось убедить своего работодателя, что твоя смерть не вызовет осложнений и даже принесет нам пользу.

— Какую пользу? — спросил Стив.

— Настойчивый даже перед лицом смерти. Должно быть, семейная черта Макгарреттов.

— Если ты хочешь меня убить, то почему до сих пор этого не сделал?

Возможно, это был самый глупый вопрос, который Стив когда-либо задавал, но Костюм явно чего-то недоговаривал.

Костюм непринужденно шагнул ближе, в зону досягаемости.

— Потому что хотел исповедоваться. Ведь я причинил тебе столько боли. Это давит на меня.

Стив знал, что он лжет о своих сожалениях, но не о том, что он сделал. Едва ли этот человек хоть раз оглядывался на совершенные им преступления.

— Я заметил, что ты унаследовал от отца помешательство на несчастном случае, убившем твою мать, — продолжал Костюм.

— Это не был несчастный случай, — сказал Стив.

— Я знаю.

— Откуда?

— Это я двадцать лет назад заказал твоего отца.

Стив сосредоточил внимание на переводе слов, а не их значении. Он понимал, что если позволит себе вдуматься в услышанное, то убьет этого парня, хотя даже не знал ни его имени, ни того, говорит ли он правду. И тогда Грейс умрет.

— Если честно, — добавил Костюм, — я много лет сожалел о том, что бомба убила твою мать, а не его. Это было мое первое задание в новой должности, и сразу провал. Конечно, потом я понял, что смерть жены фактически его уничтожила, и никаких дополнительных мер больше не требовалось. Но, должен признать, было приятно, когда Хэсс выстрелил ему в голову.

Стив ничего не ответил, но Костюм широко улыбнулся.

— И теперь, когда я очистил совесть, ты можешь спокойно умереть. Думаю, это очень важно.

Он повернулся к Громиле и что-то пробубнил, слишком тихо и быстро, чтобы Стив мог понять. Но ответ Громилы ему явно не понравился.

— К сожалению, коммандер, — сказал Костюм, снова обращаясь к Стиву, — я этого не застану. Тебе осталось жить два часа. Надеюсь, твоя совесть так же чиста, как моя.

— Два часа — долгий срок, — угрожающе произнес Стив. — Многое может произойти.

— Нет, — ответил Костюм, взглянув на часы. — Это сущая мелочь. Тебя застрелят в голову на глазах девочки. Она расскажет отцу и матери, что случилось, и они поймут, насколько опасно со мной играть, — он кивнул обоим Громилам и, когда те вышли из камер, добавил: — Используй это время, чтобы утешить ребенка. Скоро она будет глубоко травмирована.

Стив дождался, пока звуки шагов исчезнут за отдаленным хлопком закрывшейся двери.

— Грейси?

— Они такие мерзкие, — сказала Грейс. Она казалась более подавленной, чем прежде, и Стив пообещал себе, что найдет того типа, который направил на нее пистолет.

— Это точно.

— Теперь мы можем сбежать?

— Конечно, милая.

 

 

— А помнишь, мы как-то говорили, — праздно заметил Дэнни, — точнее, ты говорила о том, что нам пора немного узаконить бизнес? Стать, может, чуть более законопослушными.

— Дэниел, умоляю, — Рэйчел закатила глаза и проверила барабан револьвера. — Что скажешь, локоть или колено?

Они стояли в центре притона босодзоку на улице Похукаина — Рэйчел обеспечила им вход одним выстрелом в ногу охраннику, и еще одним — в плечо. Четыре мордоворота отреагировали на это слишком бурно — начали хвататься за стволы и целиться в нее, что, опять-таки, привело к стрельбе. Дэнни не был большим поклонником огнестрельного оружия, но даже он признавал его удобство.

В конце концов единственный выживший член банды стоял перед ними, прижимаясь к стене, и держал руки над головой, как будто это могло его спасти.

— Я за локоть, — сказал Дэнни.

— Согласна.

— Нихрена я вам не скажу, — парень попытался сплюнуть, но не смог, и слюна просто стекла по его подбородку. — Стреляйте сколько влезет.

Рэйчел нацелилась ему в пах, но Дэнни протянул руку и плавно опустил дуло в пол.

— Знаешь, в другой ситуации, — сказал он, — я решил бы: ну и ладно, хочет по-плохому — будет по-плохому. Но твой босс забрал мою дочь, и я не знаю, есть ли у тебя дети, но позволь объяснить: когда кто-то похищает твоего ребенка, ты немного теряешь голову. Поэтому я предлагаю сделку. Ты скажешь нам все, что мы хотим знать, и моя бывшая точно и аккуратно прострелит тебе любую конечность на твой выбор. Если откажешься, то у нас для тебя припасено кое-что похуже.

— Да ну, и что же?

Его голос, несмотря на браваду, звучал испуганно, и Дэнни даже не старался скрыть улыбку.

— Мы не станем в тебя стрелять. Не тронем даже волоска на твоей голове, а когда найдем нашу дочь — и можешь не сомневаться, мы ее найдем, — то всем расскажем о добрейшем молодом человеке, который оказался так полезен. — Дэнни задумчиво наклонил голову и обратился к Рэйчел: — Как думаешь, детка, он долго протянет?

— Думаю, переживать ему стоит не столько за свою шкуру, сколько за жизни своей семьи, — разумно заметила Рэйчел. — У якудза в этом плане скверная репутация.

Десять минут спустя Дэнни звонил на телефон Стива.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Чин.

— Ты очень подозрительный человек, Чин, даже не представляю, с чего бы, — Дэнни столкнул последнее тело по ступенькам в подвал. — Мы с Рэйчел направляемся к заброшенной тюрьме на пляже Макапуу. Есть информация, что там держат нашу дочь и «высокого полицейского». Можете присоединиться.

— Высокий по… хочешь сказать, Стив у них? Он жив? — Чин казался удивленным, что в свою очередь удивило Дэнни. Ему с трудом верилось, что Стива можно убить какой-то машиной.

— А вы там еще кого-то потеряли? Если что, я не осуждаю, полиции, наверное, нелегко за всем уследить.

— Когда все закончится, мы тебя арестуем, — вздохнул Чин. — Ладно, встретимся через пятнадцать минут.

Рэйчел водила машину так же, как и стреляла — сердито и безрассудно, так что они добрались до места за десять. И все же Коно их уже ждала.

— Чего так долго, — сказала она без упрека в голосе, вытаскивая из багажника бронежилет и протягивая Рэйчел. — Мека и Чин осматриваются с другой стороны. Я пока что заметила только двух патрулирующих охранников, похожих на наемников низкого пошиба.

— Надеюсь, целятся они тоже плохо, — сказала Рэйчел, бросив жилет Дэнни. Коно уставилась на нее.

— У меня больше нет.

Рэйчел беззаботно отмахнулась:

— Не волнуйся, пули от меня отскакивают. Хотя я буду очень признательна, если у тебя найдется несколько запасных обойм на сорок четвертый. Кажется, я на нуле.

— Чин был прав, нам придется арестовать вас, — заметила Коно, но порылась в багажнике и достала две обоймы. Потом повернулась к Дэнни, подняв брови.

— Мне всего хватает, — сказал он.

— Это спорно, — ответила Коно. — Ладно, идите за мной.

 

 

— Это точно сработает? — спросила Грейс. Она пропихивала простынь через решетку.

— Да, вот так, — подбадривающе сказал Стив, потом добавил: — Если не сработает, мы придумаем что-нибудь другое.

У него в запасе было четыре плана, но успех этого на половину зависел от того, насколько заржавели петли. Судя по их виду — сильно. Стив уже сумел сорвать верхнюю ножкой от деревянной лошади, которую Грейс разбила по его просьбе.

— Спорим, что мама и папа спасут нас еще до того, как мы выйдем, — сказала она. Стив почти завидовал ее абсолютной вере. Мама и папа придут, и ничто их не остановит — для нее это был такой же железный факт, как существование гравитации.

— Спорим, что нет, — ответил Стив, хотя про себя надеялся, что она окажется права. — К тому же, разве они не будут тобой гордиться, если выберешься раньше? Им это покажется очень круто.

Грейс притихла, видимо, задумавшись над его словами.

— Думаешь, мне разрешат завести пони?

— Знаешь что, я сам куплю тебе пони, — сказал Стив. — Так, ты связала концы простыни в узел?

— Да, — она высунув руку, в которой держала большой рыхлый узел.

— Здорово, бросай его мне.

Так же, как и с ножкой лошади, Грейс попала ему в руку с первой попытки. Стив рассеянно подумал, не тратил ли впустую ее талант на поле, держа в обороне. Он распутал узел и повторно завязал простынь на решетке окна, используя для скрутки ножку, чтобы увеличить нагрузку на дверь. Когда крепче затягивать стало уже некуда, он отошел в другой конец и, надеясь, что не заработает контузию, разбежался.

Он врезался в дверь, и та слегка просела, центральный шарнир рассыпался, но замок по-прежнему твердо держался на месте. Ожидаемо. Стив попробовал снова — на этот раз дверь с громким скрежетом поддалась. Он притаился в коридоре, напряженно прислушиваясь и оглядываясь в поисках любого признака, что их услышали.

Тишина. Стив повернулся к двери Грейс, все еще относительно целой.

— Грейси, милая? — позвал он, — Как думаешь, ты сможешь выкрутить пружины из матраса?

Раздался звук рвущейся ткани, и Стив заглянул в окно — Грейс вспарывала матрас зазубренным концом сломанной лошадиной головы.

— Это… эм, хорошо придумала.

— Спасибо, тренер, — прощебетала она и достала пружину.

Спустя две минуты дверь была вскрыта, и Стив стряхивал с Грейс ошметки ткани и ржавого металла.

— Итак, плохие дяди пошли туда, — сказал он, указав на правую дверь, — значит, мы пойдет в другую сторону. Все ясно?

Грейс тупо на него уставилась.

— Разве вы не должны быть храбрым и смелым? Папа говорил, что вы служили в армии.

— На флоте, — машинально исправил Стив, а потом до него дошла остальная часть. — Дело не в храбрости, Грейси. Мне нужно отвести тебя в безопасное место.

— Я не ребенок, — фыркнула Грейс.

— Знаю, но твой папа здорово на меня рассердится, если с тобой что-то случится, потому что мы пошли той же дорогой, что и наши похитители, — попытался объяснить Стив.

— Но мама с папой пойдут как раз туда, — заметила Грейс. Действительно, в логике ей откажешь. Пока Стив думал, чем на это возразить, Грейс нырнула под сломанную дверь камеры и понеслась по коридору.

— Грейси! Грейс, — зашипел Стив и бросился за ней, только не учел, что она умела разгоняться, как Супер-Соник.

— Идемте, тренер, — сказала она уже от двери, дергая за ручку, и в коридор ворвались звуки стрельбы…

— Папа!

— Привет, обезьянка.

Запыхавшийся голос принадлежал Дэнни, и дверь открылась достаточно широко, чтобы дать Стиву увидеть, как Дэнни наклонился и одной рукой сгреб Грейс в объятия.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть. Нет, милая, смотри только на меня, хорошо?

Когда Стив наконец оказался в дверях, он понял, что Дэнни имел ввиду: охранник на полу все еще булькал кровью через отверстие в шее, а в свободной руке Дэнни держал девятимиллиметровый.

— Где мама? — спросила Грейс, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Она наверху, не может дождаться… — Дэнни поймал взгляд Стива. Несколько долгих секунд он просто смотрел, потом сказал: — Иди сюда, у меня нет третьей руки, давай, сюда, бегом.

Стив усмехнулся и, подойдя, положил руку ему на шею, провел большим пальцем по щетине вдоль подбородка. Они не поцеловались, но Дэнни все равно улыбнулся и немного прильнул к ладони.

— Как день прошел? — спросил он, отдавая Стиву пистолет, и поставил Грейс на землю, чтобы расстегнуть бронежилет на груди, а потом натянул его на Грейс. — Вот так, обезьянка. Последний писк моды, пуленепробиваемый сарафан.

— Я не ребенок, — снова сказала Грейс, поочередно наградив Стива и Дэнни сердитым взглядом. Стив пожал плечами и вернул Дэнни пистолет.

— По-моему, выглядит здорово.

Грейс подозрительно потеребила жилет. Дэнни прыснул, вытаскивая из-за пояса еще один «Зиг», и вложил его Стиву в руку.

— У меня к нему больше нет патронов, так что используй эти шесть с умом, понял?

— Как думаешь, сколько еще осталось? — спросил Стив. — Мы с Грейс прилично пошумели, но никто не появился.

Дэнни широко улыбнулся.

— Они были заняты. Кстати, твоя команда все твердит, как сильно хочет нас арестовать. Вопиющая неблагодарность, по-моему.

— Здесь моя команда?

— О да, — подтвердил Дэнни. — Пойдем, тут все пропахло водорослями, — он повернулся к Грейс. — Хочешь прокатиться на спине?

Она снова сердито на него зыркнула.

— Сказала же, я не…

— Да ладно тебе, взрослые постоянно так делают.

Грейс на это явно не купилась.

— Тренера Стива ты тоже катаешь на спине?

— Поверь, я бы многое отдал, чтобы покатать Стива на спине, — сказал Дэнни. — Давай, вперед и с песней, и не забывай прятать лицо, хорошо? Просто держись за меня.

Они прошли мимо еще трех тел, прежде чем встретились с командой Стива на первом этаже. Те совершенно не выглядели удивленными.

— О, ты жив, круто, — сказал Мека, потом повернулся к Коно. — Видимо, я должен тебе пять баксов.

— Все чисто? — спросил Стив. Он решил проигнорировать унижение от того, что: а) один из его товарищей по команде поставил на его смерть, и б) другой товарищ по команде поставил всего пять баксов против.

Чин кивнул.

— Мы нашли снаружи двух охранников. Убрали их, как только они открыли огонь.

Дэнни посмотрел по сторонам.

— Где Рэйчел?

— Я здесь, идиот гребаный… — Рэйчел вылетела из другого смежного коридора. — Грейс, дорогая, ты в порядке?..

Грейс отлипла от спины отца и обхватила руками сразу и Рэйчел, и Дэнни. Все трое прижались друг к другу, тихо о чем-то перешептываясь. Стив не мог разобрать и отступил на пару шагов, к своей команде.

— На двух других этажах еще четыре трупа, — сказал он Чину. — Судя по татуировкам, они якудза. Какие-то пешки, возможно, босодзоку.

— Бессмыслица, — сказал Чин. — У нас не было с ними дел, с какой стати им тебя похищать?

— С такой, что не я был их целью, — признал Стив.

Чин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Тебе непросто было это произнести, да?

— Заткнись. Суть в том, что в происходящем по уши замешаны Дэнни и Рэйчел, и чтобы во всем разобраться, мы должны выяснить, кого они так насолили.

— Кому, — вдруг вставила Рэйчел, отпуская Грейс. — Кому насолили. И да, вы правы: если хотите во всем разобраться, вам понадобится наше полное сотрудничество.

— Что значит «если»? — хмуро спросил Мека.

Рэйчел окинула его холодным взглядом.

— Это значит, мистер Ханамоа, что мой бывший построил хитроумный карточный домик, и если он рухнет, ваша команда потеряет не меньше, чем мы.

Мека и Чин по-прежнему хмурились, но Коно сообразила немного быстрее.

— Украденные восемнадцать миллионов, — сказала она. — Это были вы.

— Именно.

— Рэйчел, — вмешался Дэнни, — я не думаю, что нам нужно…

— Ты слышал их, Дэнни, — резко оборвала его Рэйчел. — Ведут себя так, будто это их очередное расследование. Будто они пришли сюда представлять закон.

Она замолчала и глубоко вдохнула.

— Миссис Эдвардс, — спокойно сказал Чин, — если вы не скажете нам, кто это сделал, будет только хуже.

— Хуже, чем сейчас? — Рэйчел даже рассмеялась. Они с Дэнни переглянулись и, казалось, без слов пришли к какому-то соглашению. — Вы можете рассчитывать на нашу помощь, но при одном условии.

Стив понял, что все ждут его согласия.

— Что за условие?

— Мы отведем тебя к человеку, который в ответе за твое и Грейс похищение. Но только тебя. Мистер Келли, мистер Ханамоа и мисс Калакауа отвезут Грейс домой и удостоверятся, что она будет в безопасности с моим мужем, пока мы не решим наш вопрос.

Мека отреагировал сразу:

— Нет, босс, это плохой план.

Очень плохой. Дэнни смотрел на Стива нечитаемым, незнакомым взглядом. Их затянуло в эпицентр худшего из возможных столкновений миров — бизнес, закон, семья, преступление, месть, — и Стив совершенно не был уверен, что сможет спасти от тюрьмы хоть кого-то из них.

— Это наш единственный план, — ответил он.

 

 

— Добрый вечер, — просияла официантка, — столик на троих для…

— Мы пришли не за едой, — успокоил ее Дэнни. Рэйчел тем временем стремительно прошла вперед. Ношимури сидел за столом у окна в компании горстки воротил — никто из них не крутился в одной с Ношимури сфере, но все, вероятно, были смутно осведомлены о его репутации. И, вероятно, это вносило в их взаимодействие некоторые особенности. На секунду Дэнни удивился собственному приступу отвращения. Он тоже использовал тактику запугивания, поворачивал дела в свою пользу с ее помощью не раз и не два.

Сопровождение копа давало свои преимущества — Дэнни краем уха услышал, как Стив шепнул официантке что-то насчет полицейской работы. Но большая часть его внимания была сосредоточена на Рэйчел, как раз подошедшей к столу.

Ношимури вскинул брови.

— Миссис Эдвардс, — произнес он без эмоций. — Какой приятный сюрприз.

— О, взаимно, — промурлыкала Рэйчел. Дэнни заметил, как поднялись на ноги телохранители Ношимури, сидевшие дальше на два стола. Он нацепил на лицо улыбку и положил руку Рэйчел на плечо.

— Мы просто решили поздороваться, — сказал он так беззаботно и весело, как умел. — Думали здесь поужинать, может, заказать то же самое.

Что-то было не так. На лице Ношимури не появилось паники — он выглядел сбитым с толку и, похоже, был больше обеспокоен своими гостями, чем тем, что перед ним стояли двое его соперников после того, как их дочь похитили.

— Я думаю, — медленно начал Дэнни, но в этот момент подошел Стив и, щурясь на Ношимури, сказал:

— Это не он.

— Что не он? — жестко спросила Рэйчел.

— Это не тот человек, которого я видел, не он, — ответил Стив почти извиняющимся тоном.

— Но он — как там говорят копы? Фигурант, — Дэнни улыбнулся и посмотрел на Ношимури. — Я думаю, вы должны пойти с нами.

Гости за столом начали перешептываться, но Ношимури расслабленно и надменно откинулся на спинку стула.

— И зачем мне это делать из-за парочки хулиганов и ищейки?

— Затем, что никто говорил, что он здесь в качестве копа, — это во-первых, — сказал Дэнни, а в следующее мгновение Стив сделал выпад в сторону одного из телохранителей и прижал его лицом к миске томатного супа, доставая из кармана одну из стяжек, которые взял у Коно. — А во-вторых, — добавил Дэнни, — похоже, что ваши ребята не в состоянии нам помешать.

Как и ожидалось, второй телохранитель сделал классическую ошибку, встав на пути у враждебно настроенного Стива. Это на время их заняло, и Дэнни понял, что момент настал. Сейчас или никогда.

Рэйчел, разумеется, его опередила.

— Мистер Ношимури, — сказала она, доставая из сумочки пистолет, — будьте так любезны.

 

 

— Ты арестован за похищение меня и Грейс Уильямс, — сказал Стив, точнее, попытался. Парень, в котором он опознал Громилу номер два, не унимался в стараниях его сбросить. Громила номер один мирно лежал на полу рядом с ними, связанный и в отключке.

Примерно тогда же Стив понял, что окружен толпой вопящих богачей, а Дэнни и Рэйчел нигде не видно. Он поднялся на ноги и осмотрел помещение, но не нашел их. Мужчина, с которым они говорили, тоже пропал.

Игнорируя требовательные крики метрдотеля и нескольких охранников, Стив пробился к выходу и по дороге набрал Чина.

— Скажи, что GPS работает.

— Без перебоев, — ответил Чин. — Хорошо, что ты додумался его установить. Они двигаются на запад по Беретании.

Стив осмотрелся вокруг. Вопрос стоял в том, какой из десятка Бентли ему выбрать.

— Эй, ты, — крикнул он, заметив администратора парковки. Девушка подбежала к нему слегка зигзагом. — Я из «Пять-ноль», мне нужно… — Стив остановился. Она явно была то ли под кайфом, то ли… нет, точно под кайфом, он почувствовал запах еще с расстояния. — Ты никого тут не видела? — спросил он просто на всякий случай.

— Был один парень, да, — сказала девушка. — Хочешь машину? У меня их полно.

Стив сжал переносицу.

— Почему бы и нет. Давай вон ту синюю.

— Синюю? — спросил Чин, когда Стив сел за руль. Пришлось отодвинуть сиденье на добрых полметра назад.

— Ни разу не ездил на Астон Мартин, — признался Стив и выжал газ.

— Ты отстаешь примерно на четверть мили.

— Чертовы пятничные пробки, — Стив съехал на обочину. — Грейс в порядке?

— Да, мы ее высадили где-то полчаса назад.

— Стой, как высадили? Коно и Мека не с ней?

— Стэн отказался от защиты полиции, — сказал Чин. — Они следят за домом, но оттуда много не сделаешь. Хотя пока что все тихо. Никто не входил и не выходил.

— Ясно, — ответил Стив, потом добавил: — Хорошая работа.

Он уверенно догонял сигнал. Чин подсказывал ему, где и когда свернуть, пока впереди наконец не показались задние фары нужной машины. Ехала она черти как, виляя по всей полосе («Не тебе говорить про опасное вождение», — заметил Чин) и вписываясь в повороты буквально на последних секундах. Стиву удалось сократить разрыв, но машина снова ушла в сторону, выбила искры из ограждающего щита и со скрежетом затормозила прямо перед отделением скорой помощи.

Стив выскочил наружу и нацелился на окно. Он не разрешал себе думать, не разрешал представлять, что будет, когда Дэнни выйдет из машины и не бросит свой пистолет. Очистив голову от мыслей, он просто ждал, когда двери откроются.

Но дверь открылась только с водительской стороны, и вместо Рэйчел или Дэнни оттуда, скрючившись, вывалился на землю мужчина, с которым они говорили в ресторане. Даже со своего места Стив отчетливо видел на его животе большую, сильно кровоточившую рану. Убрав пистолет в кобуру, он подбежал и начал расстегивать на мужчине рубашку.

— Как тебя зовут?

Выстрел в живот — медленная и неминуемая смерть. Стив не мог поверить, что это сделал Дэнни.

— Хиро Ношимури, — с трудом произнес мужчина. — А ты Стив Макгарретт. Наслышан о тебе.

— Хотел бы я ответить тем же, — растерянно ответил Стив. До скорой было несколько шагов, но их до сих пор никто не заметил. — Кто стрелял в тебя?

— Он застал нас врасплох на выходе из ресторана, — сказал Ношимури. — Он это умеет.

— Кто, кто застал вас врасплох?

И наконец они привлекли внимание — Стив услышал крики и громыхание каталки. Он отодвинулся, когда вокруг Ношимури столпились врачи и медсестры, но остался в поле его зрения.

— Ношимури, кто это сделал?

— Он сказал, что их тоже убьет, — продолжал Ношимури, тяжело дыша. — Они сказали мне ехать в больницу, сказали, что разберутся, дали мне свои ключи. Кажется, он увез их на моей машине, — добавил он медленно, как будто это его особенно злило. — Но они обещали защитить их от него. Он думает, что я ему все рассказал, что я уже бесполезен. Но я бы никому не позволил их тронуть, ему придется придумать что-то получше, чем просто меня убить.

— Сэр, сделайте шаг назад, — попросила одна из врачей, переводя взгляд окровавленных рук Стива на жетон на ремне, который одолжил ему Мека.

Стив ее проигнорировал.

— Кто? Имена, мне нужны имена.

— Мой брат, — сказал Ношимури, — он хороший человек, полицейский… жена, две дочери. Весь мой мир. Они не заслуживают умереть от его руки.

— От чьей руки? Дэнни Уильямса?

— Во Фат, — выдохнул Ношимури из последних сил. — Во Фат, он забрал твоих друзей. Найди его, понял? Пока он их не убил. Пока он не нашел мою семью.

— У него шок, — объявил кто-то из врачей, — поднимаем на счет три. Раз, два…

Стив встал на ноги, и перед глазами все немного поблекло. Он не мог вспомнить, когда нормально спал в последний раз, не находясь без сознания… Хотя, нет, мог. Потому что тогда к нему прижималось теплое тело Дэнни. Он еще подумал, что многое отдал бы за то, чтобы так начиналось каждое утро.

Стив прогнал эту мысль и оттащил в сторону одного из санитаров.

— Свяжитесь со мной, как только его состояние стабилизируется, — сказала он. — Меня зовут Стив Макгарретт, я из оперативной группы «Пять-ноль». Этот человек — важный свидетель, а возможно, и соучастник двух похищений. Вам нужно будет поставить охрану перед операционной.

Парень слегка обалдел, но кивнул. Стив вернулся к машине и схватил телефон.

— Чин, ты еще здесь?

— Да, босс, — устало отозвался Чин.

— Мне нужна информацию по всем машинам, зарегистрированным на Хиро Ношимури.

— Что мы ищем?

— Дам знать, когда сам пойму. Я еду к вам, буду через десять минут.

Стив признавал, что, по большому счету, ему просто повезло, что в его команде оказались именно эти люди. Тем не менее, было трудно не почувствовать самодовольство, когда через десять минут он вошел в штаб-квартиру, и перед ним уже лежала почти вся жизнь Хиро Ношимури. Везение или нет, но Чин был с ним, а полиция Гонолулу могла отсосать.

— Остальное позже, — сказал Стив, глядя на завешенные информацией доски. — Сейчас мне нужны только машины. Где они?

— Три легковых автомобиля, два из них, согласно данным компании GPS, стоят в гараже, — сказал Чин.

— А третий?

— Полчаса назад его кто-то отключил. К счастью для нас, Ношимури параноик и доплачивает компании, чтобы та сохраняла записи всех маршрутов. Последнее место здесь, — он вызвал на экран карту. — Ничего не понимаю… Он возвращается в город по второстепенной дороге. Надеется проскользнуть незаметно? Из Гонолулу нет тайного выезда.

Стив нахмурился. Сердце вдруг ухнуло в пятки.

— Он едет не в Гонолулу, он везет их ко мне. Собирается убить их в моем доме.

Чин поднял глаза.

— Кто «он»?

— Ношимури сказал, что некто по имени Во Фат подстрелил его, забрал его машину и взял Дэнни и Рэйчел в заложники, — объяснил Стив по дороге в свой офис и достал из закрытого шкафа бронежилет. — Готов поспорить, что именно он меня похитил. Найди на этого Во Фата все, что сможешь. Думаю, он работал с Ношимури, возможно, один из якудза.

Чим поморщился.

— Имя китайское. Ты уверен насчет якудза?

— Сейчас я ни в чем не уверен, — ответил Стив, направляясь к выходу. — Введи Коно и Меку в курс дела, хорошо? Я позвоню с новостями, когда доберусь туда.

 

 

— Боже, какое уродство, — разочарованно произнесла Рэйчел. — Я знала, что он у тебя слегка неотесанный, но это просто кошмар.

— Молчать, — сказал Во Фат напряженным голосом. Его громила захлопнул входную дверь и повел их внутрь дома.

Дэнни проигнорировал приказ. Подумаешь, умрет так же, как жил — препираясь с Рэйчел.

— Тут в основном вещи его отца. Он сентиментальный парень, что поделаешь? Или, по-твоему, разворот из «Этан Аллен» смотрелся бы лучше?

— По-моему, было бы лучше найти того, кто не думает, что спортивные трофеи — это оригинальное украшение интерьера, — огрызнулась Рэйчел, указывая на футбольный кубок, установленный на приставном столике.

— Ты в чем-то права, — согласился Дэнни.

— Я, кажется, велел вам молчать, — снова сказал Во Фат. — Садитесь.

— А ты не такой уж крутой и собранный без своей марионетки, — заметил Дэнни, но все же сел и дернул за собой Рэйчел, стараясь все время оставаться между ней и громилой. — Человек за занавеской тоже в итоге оказался совсем не страшным, как великий и могучий Оз. Я все пытаюсь понять… Вот вы двое, ты позволял ему думать, что он всем заправляет, а ты просто советчик или еще какая-то не слишком важная персона. И если бы кто-нибудь пошел против якудза, ты смог бы ускользнуть незамеченным. Кто обратит внимание на пропажу статиста? Проиграет только Ношимури.

— Похоже, следовать приказам ты не умеешь.

— А ты не умеешь планировать, — Дэнни откинулся на диване и правым бедром почувствовал место, где лежал запасной пистолет Стива. Боже благослови этого человека с его старомодными тайниками. — Что дальше, убьешь нас и подставишь Макгарретта? Да ты прямо в отчаянии. Перебираешь наугад все подряд коварные планы и надеешься, что один из них сработает.

— Позвольте, я угадаю, — сказал Во Фат, и теперь его голос звучал более уверенно, спокойно. Это плохо. Громила наворачивал круги за спинкой дивана. — Вы хотите предложить сделку, которая будет выгодна и мне, и вам.

— Была у нас такая мысль, — ответила Рэйчел. Дэнни повернулся к ней, изображая возмущение, а между тем уронил руку рядом с подушкой.

— Ты хочешь с ним договориться?

— Я хочу пережить этот день.

Должно быть, Рэйчел поняла, что у него есть план — огонек в ее глазах напомнил Дэнни, почему когда-то давно он в нее влюбился. Она сердито скрестила руки на груди и надула губы. Громила слишком увлекся представлением, так что, видимо, не ожидал получить пулю в грудь.

Пока Дэнни вставал с пистолетом Стива в руке, Во Фат направил свой на Рэйчел — быстро соображал. Рэйчел, в свою очередь, выглядела равнодушной.

— Не знаю, что беспокоит меня больше, — сказала она Дэнни, — то, что мистер Макгарретт прячет пистолет в диване, или то, что ты об этом знал.

— Тебя должно беспокоить, что ты у меня на прицеле, — зло произнес Во Фат, но угроза больше не действовала, и он это понимал.

— А тебя, — Рэйчел поднялась с дивана, как адская фурия — в ней больше не было ни намека на смирение или притворный страх, — тебя должно беспокоить, что сегодня ты пытался отнять у меня ребенка. Тебя должно беспокоить, что смерть будет самым добрым, что мы с тобой сделаем.

Во Фат не дурак — целился в Рэйчел, хоть пистолет был у Дэнни.

— Думаешь, вы сможете меня переиграть?

Его палец лег на курок. Глаза широко открылись.

— Знаю, что сможем, — уверенно сказала Рэйчел, — и ты заплатишь за каждую секунду, которую моя дочь провела в страхе и одиночестве.

И тогда Дэнни услышал тихий скрип старого дерева, а через мгновение со стороны лестницы прозвучало:

— Она не была в одиночестве.

Они с Во Фатом одновременно перенаправили свои пистолеты — по ступенькам плавно спускался Стив, как будто все это время дремал наверху.

— Я был с ней, не забыли? — добавил он.

— Даже знать не хочу, по какому дереву ты залез, — вздохнул Дэнни и снова наставил пистолет на Во Фата. Тот, казалось, не мог решить, в кого теперь целиться.

Стив проигнорировал его.

— Во Фат, ты арестован за похищение ребенка. Опусти оружие и подними руки. — Он посмотрел на Дэнни. — Ты тоже, Дэнни. Брось его.

Вряд ли Стив ждал, что Дэнни его послушает, но потом это стало не важно. В три шага Рэйчел оказалась рядом с Во Фатом и схватила его за волосы, словно хулиганка из муниципальной школы, которой она в душе и являлась. Какой бы ни была подготовка Во Фата, девчачьи бои в его программу явно не входили, и после прицельного удара коленом в пах Рэйчел смогла его обезоружить.

— Встань прямо, — сказала она. Во Фат медленно подчинился, и Рэйчел перевела нахмуренный взгляд на Дэнни. — Не мог бы ты дать мне свой пистолет? Есть идея.

— Что вы… — Стив с грохотом прошел оставшиеся ступеньки, глазами бегая от одного к другому. — Вам обоим нужно опустить оружие.

— Ради бога, Стивен, — вздохнула Рэйчел, забирая из рук Дэнни двадцать второй и вручая обратно «Смит-Вессон». — Твоя очаровательная наивность, конечно, подкупает — я начинаю понимать, чем ты понравился Дэнни, — но в данный момент от нее никакой пользы.

— Ты просто его убьешь?

— Разумеется, — рассеянно ответила она, проверив патронник, и навела дуло на Во Фата. — Последние слова?

— Ты не выстрелишь, — сказал тот. Плохой выбор. Впрочем, он станет не первым, кто умер, думая, что у Рэйчел кишка тонка.

— Будет тебе, Рэйчел, — умоляюще произнес Стив, — опусти пистолет. Хватит на сегодня смертей.

— Ох, Стив, — голос Рэйчел звучал почти грустно. — Мне правда очень жаль, — она отступила на несколько шагов ближе к нему и тщательно прицелилась. — Если хочешь, можешь закрыть глаза.

— Рэйчел, не надо, — сказал Стив и посмотрел на Дэнни. — Не дай ей это сделать.

Дэнни хотел бы проявить сочувствие, но ему предстоит жить с памятью о том, как Грейс бежит в его объятия в испачканном порванном платье, в окружении грязи и осыпающихся кирпичей. Все знали, чем это закончится.

Пистолет мелкокалиберный, так что самой драматической частью стал звук выстрела — не было ни кровавых брызг, ни отлетевших кусков черепа, ни размазанных по стене мозгов. Во Фат просто выглядел удивленным перед тем, как упал лицом в пол с отверстием в центре лба.

— Брось пистолет! — крикнул Стив. — Рэйчел, немедленно брось его, я не буду повторять.

Рэйчел тяжело вздохнула, и Дэнни — несмотря на все, что сейчас произошло; несмотря на то, что он собирался сделать через минуту, — с трудом подавил желание ухмыльнуться в ответ на ее раздраженный взгляд.

— Дэнни, не спи.

Он направил пистолет на Стива, следя, чтобы не целиться в жизненно важные органы.

— Довольна?

— Я буду довольна, когда все закончится, — ответила Рэйчел.

— Вы оба, — жестко сказал Стив, — сдавайтесь. Сейчас же. Вы арестованы за…

Дэнни поймал тот момент, когда механизм Стива заклинило.

— Да, это место, где ты говоришь «за казнь человека, похитившего вашу дочь», — подсказал он, твердо держа прицел — точнее, так твердо, как мог.

— Так было нужно, — добавила Рэйчел. Она опустила пистолет на пол и стряхнула порох с ладоней. — А теперь, Стив, подумай головой. Ты не можешь нас арестовать.

— Я не могу вас отпустить, — сказал Стив с легкой дрожью в голосе, но вряд ли из-за недостатка убежденности в своей правоте. Он смотрел только на Дэнни, и Дэнни впервые не мог прочитать его по лицу.

— Я знаю, — ответил Дэнни.

Рэйчел сердито посмотрела на обоих и прошипела:

— Дэнни!

— Иди, — он кивнул ей на дверь.

— Рэйчел, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы. Дэнни задумался, не приходило ли ему в голову использовать капу во время сна. Если скрежет зубами перерастет в пожизненную привычку, у него будут серьезные проблемы. Дэнни хотел сказать об этом Стиву, хотел вытолкать его за дверь и отвезти в аптеку, чтобы купить одну из таких кап, и это было совсем пустяковое желание, маленькое и бессмысленное, но накрыло с такой силой, что у Дэнни подкосились ноги.

— Мы будем готовы, — сказала Рэйчел. Она осторожно отошла к двери, затем выскользнула наружу, где ей ничто не угрожало. В отличие от полицейских, которые, возможно, поджидали ее в засаде, но сейчас это была не проблема Дэнни.

Сейчас проблема Дэнни смотрела на него с прищуром и целилась ему в грудь — что, кстати, было довольно обидно.

— Что ты делаешь, Дэнни? — спросил Стив, потом насмешливо фыркнул: — Ну да, неправильный вопрос.

— А ты не просто смазливая мордашка, — сказал Дэнни. — Плевать, что говорят остальные.

Стив даже не улыбнулся.

— Дэнни, пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста что? Пожалуйста, положи мой пистолет? Пожалуйста… о, знаю, сдайся по-тихому. Пожалуйста, дай запереть тебя за решетку на ближайшие пятьдесят лет. Пожалуйста, сдохни в тюремной камере. То есть, — поправил он себя, потому что temet nosce и все такое, — пожалуйста, сдохни во время одной из попыток сбежать.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? Отпустить тебя? — Стив, наверное, хотел, чтобы это прозвучало иронично, недоверчиво. На деле же вышло — несколько могло в его исполнении — практически жалобно. — Может, ты еще хочешь, чтобы я сбежал вместе с тобой? С тобой, Рэйчел, Стэном и Грейси, куда вы там направитесь. И да, я понял, что означало «мы будем готовы».

— Куда больше, чем смазливая мордашка, — подтвердил Дэнни. — Так что скажешь?

— Ты нарушил закон, Дэнни. Я не могу… Я не… Это моя работа.

— Так найди другую! — сорвался Дэнни. — Ты же не коп. Можешь сколько угодно играть с жетоном, но меня не убедишь, — он опустил пистолет и шагнул вперед. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь быть хорошим, Стив, но тебе не нужна для этого форма. Тебе ничего для этого не нужно. Просто доверься мне, хотя бы раз. У нас получится.

Дэнни попробовал представить бегство из страны на пару со Стивом — идея казалась нелепой, неописуемо глупой, да только мысль, что придется бежать без него, проститься, провожая взглядом удаляющиеся в иллюминаторе Гавайи, была вовсе невыносимой. Дэнни не мог смириться с тем, что потеряет его почти сразу, как только добился. А еще это «я не могу вас отпустить». Возможно, Стив имел в виду то же самое, потому что — хоть и всего на мгновение, но — его голос дрогнул.

Издалека донеслись первые звуки сирен. Какой бы ответ Стив ни собирался дать, он проглотил его и сказал:

— Дэнни, брось пистолет.

Дэнни покачал головой.

— Знаешь, что самое забавное? У нас бы получилось.

И выстрелил.

 

 

Стив ненавидел просыпаться в больницах для гражданских. Военные госпитали пахли иначе, грязью и порохом, иногда кровью, и Стив был не против. Здесь же его окружали полная санитария, слишком яркий свет и дешевая хэбэшная ткань, которая собиралась в складки при каждом движении. Он зацепился за звуки: гудки, шипение, чьей-то громкий храп. Проморгавшись, он сфокусировал зрение и увидел Коно и Мэри, спавших в одном кресле. Из приоткрытого рта Коно на плечо Мэри медленно капала слюна.

— Эй, — попробовал он позвать, но вышедший звук больше напоминал кваканье лягушки. Коно проснулась, потерла глаза и повернула к Стиву голову. И тут же вскочила на ноги.

— Полегче, — буркнула Мэри, крепче сворачиваясь клубком, и снова заснула. Коно дотронулась до ее плеча.

— Все нормально, — сказал Стив. — Однажды она проспала пожарную тревогу.

Коно оставила ее в покое и тихо спросила у Стива:

— Как чувствуешь себя, босс?

— Как будто к заднице приклеилась бумага, — усмехнулся он, и Коно фыркнула. — Тут есть вода?

— Да, конечно.

Она взяла пластиковый кувшин на тумбочке и налила воду в бумажный стаканчик. Стив сделал глоток — вода была прохладной, еще не успела нагреться. Коно, наверное, пришлось потрудиться, чтобы достать ее.

— Как долго я был в отключке? — спросил он.

Коно закусила губу, сунув руки в карманы.

— Два дня.

Два дня — слишком долго для раны в ноге.

— Бред какой-то.

— Пуля задела артерию, — Коно пожала плечами, но вид у нее был далеко не безразличный. — Врачи сказали, что ты истек бы кровью за несколько минут, но кто-то наложил жгут. Хотя крови все равно было много. Хорошо, что у тебя четвертая группа.

— Он наложил жгут?

— После того, как подстрелил, так что не слишком обольщайся, ладно? — со вздохом напомнила Коно. — Кстати, губернатор поздравила нас с поимкой и устранением крупного наркоторговца. Мы немного покопались — оказывается, в сфере оборота наркотиков и оружия Во Фат известный игрок. Был, — поправила она себя. — И поскольку он стрелял в тебя первым, и ты действовал в целях самообороны, нас не обвинят в создании международного инцидента. Очко в нашу пользу.

— А как же жгут? — в замешательстве спросил Сказал. — Ты сама сказала.

Коно снова пожала плечами.

— На пистолете нашли только отпечатки Во Фата. По данным судмедэкспертов, кроме вас двоих в доме никого не было.

— Тогда как узнали вы?

Он понимал, что это прозвучало немного обидно, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Вообще-то узнал Мека, — честно ответила Коно. — Сказал, типа, ни один уважающий себя военный не использовал бы узел внахлест, — она сделала паузу. — Мы не стали указывать это в отчете.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Ну и… где они?

Он настроился. Приготовился услышать, что Дэнни в под стражей или в морге, что Грейс плачет второй день напролет, что Рэйчел уложила полдюжины полицейских, которые по глупости попытались арестовать ее, прежде чем застрелить.

Коно покачала головой.

— Чин позвонил нам сразу, как ты уехал, и мы отправились за Стэном Эдвардсом и Грейс, но в доме было пусто. А где-то через пятнадцать минут после того, как в тебя выстрелили, в Москву вылетел чартерный рейс. Четверо пассажиров подошли под описание.

Наверное, Стиву дали какое-то очень сильное обезболивающее, которое еще не вышло из организма — во-первых, он не чувствовал ногу, а во-вторых, не мог врубиться, что означали слова Коно.

— Они… что?

— Сбежали, босс. Они сбежали.

 

 

Дэнни рассчитывал, что Париж ему понравится. Это же Париж, в конце концов, причем весной. Об этом даже песня есть. Как и любой американец, Дэнни гордился своей страной, но многие вещи во Франции казались лучше — от брусчатки и еды до языка, который, по его подозрениям, был придуман специально для флирта.

Как выяснилось, у Рэйчел и Стэна накопилось значительно больше сбережений, чем у Дэнни — совершенно подлым, но вполне ожидаемым образом они перекупили дом, на который Дэнни первым положил глаз, и даже не пытались не смеяться, когда ему пришлось довольствоваться гостевой виллой на несколько кварталов дальше.

— Какие-то вы слишком самодовольные, — с упреком сказал им Дэнни. Они втроем заканчивали завтрак в кафе рядом со школой Грейс. Стэн устроил целое представление, когда принесли чек.

— Вполне возможно, — призналась Рэйчел. Она пристрастилась к легким шелковым шейным платкам и маленьким кофейным чашкам. Еще она устроилась на работу в международный банк, делавший крупные пожертвования в проекты по капитальному строительству в странах третьего мира. Париж был ей к лицу.

Он был еще больше к лицу Грейс, которая выучила французский за три недели и уже подружилась с двумя девчушками (обоих звали Мариями) и одним мальчиком (его имя произносилось «Гай», но записывалось совершенно иначе). Она светилась от счастья, но Дэнни начало казаться, что это просто ее исходное состояние. Что ее основной инстинкт — улыбаться всему и всем.

Так что ему должно было здесь понравиться, вот только окружающие качали головой на его попытки говорить по-французски, и нигде ни за какие деньги Дэнни не мог достать приличную пиццу. Большую часть дня он проводил, гуляя по городу, неприкаянный и апатичный одновременно. Он сбежал, он в безопасности — насколько это было возможно для человека с его прошлым — и мог не работать хоть до конца жизни. Он вдруг осознал с тянущей болью в груди, что это его давняя мечта. Он получил то, на что всегда надеялся: спокойную жизнь.

Спокойная жизнь была отвратительна.

Семья связалась с ним через пару месяцев — Дэнни позвонил Мэтт и начал разговор со слов:

— Не мог хотя бы открытку маме на день рождения отправить? Ты нормальный?

— Какая часть во фразе «лицо, находящееся в розыске» тебе не понятна? — огрызнулся Дэнни. Затем последовали крики и угрозы, и, в принципе, большинство упреков было высказано не за то, что Дэнни пропал, а за то, что ничего не сообщил маме.

— У нас все нормально. Взяли одного из твоих ребят, Камекону, теперь он там всем рулит, — сказал Мэтт.

— Кто? Шаму? — удивился Дэнни. Хотя он вроде как был даже рад — Камекона все равно скучал, а раз оказался за главного, значит, у него есть нужные качества.

— Поверь, он намного лучше вас, — фыркнул Мэтти. — Но, серьезно, тебя что, убило бы позвонить и сказать, что ты жив-здоров?

Дэнни вздохнул, потому что очевидный ответ заключается в том, что да, это на самом деле могло его убить. К тому же, рано или поздно Мэтт бы его выследил. Но вслух Дэнни сказал только:

— Прости.

— Ладно, проехали. Пришли мне адрес, чтобы я мог отправить кое-какие вещи для Грейси, — сказал Мэтт. — О, кстати, предупреждаю: тебя ищут.

— Это самое глупое, что ты произносил в своей жизни. Конечно, меня ищут, — ответил Дэнни. — Меня искали, еще когда я носил короткие штанишки.

— У тебя они до сих пор короткие, ха, — судя по звуку, Мэтти дал пять самому себе. — Нет, от тех болванов и чурок ничего не слышно, но был один парень из Гавайев с безумным таким взглядом. Так вот, он вышел на меня. Просто к сведению.

Мэтт никогда не умел оставлять недосказанности, так что сейчас, вероятно, тянул не нарочно.

— Стив Макгарретт, — сказал Дэнни. Это был даже не вопрос.

— Ага.

— Значит, ты говорил с ним.

— Если под разговором ты имеешь ввиду, что несколько дней назад он ворвался в мой офис и пытался прошить степлером мое лицо, то да, я с ним говорил. Он либо по уши в тебя влюблен, либо ты застрелил его собаку, так что… о, стоп, нет-нет-нет, — Мэтт сделал вдох, и Дэнни стукнулся головой о ближайшую стену. — Дэнни-Дэнни, скажи, что ты не втюрился в гребаного копа.

Дэнни никогда не мог лгать брату. Это было перманентно заебывающим бременем его жизни.

— Я, э-э-э. Слушай, все немного сложно.

— Что тут сложного? Что, скажи, пожалуйста, сложного в правиле «не суй хуй туда, где его могут оттяпать»?

— Ну все, вешаю трубку, — сказал Дэнни. — Передай маме, что я позвоню ей по безопасной линии. У меня для нее есть подарок.

— Ему лучше быть дорогим, — предупредил Мэтт, а потом цокнул языком, как делал, когда хотел что-то добавить. — Дэнни, серьезно.

— Серьезно, Мэттью. От него не будет проблем, ясно? Я разберусь.

— Вообще-то я не это хотел сказать. Или ты теперь экстрасенс и можешь предвидеть будущее? Я хотел сказать, точнее, уже говорю, что я не шутил. Если ты не пристрелил его собаку…

— Да что ты заладил, — рявкнул Дэнни.

— … То остается только одна причина, зачем ты ему нужен, — рассудил Мэтт. — То есть, думай, что хочешь, но когда он тебя найдет, то однозначно завалит. Ну, знаешь, в сексуальном смысле.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— А я все ждал, когда же прозвучит какая-нибудь стремная метафора.

 

 

Стив вернулся из Нью-Джерси в начале мая, и одна липкая жара сменилась другой. Мэри ждала его рядом с багажной лентой, хотя у него с собой не было зарегистрированного багажа. Просто только на этом месте они смогли сойтись.

— Нашел его? — спросила Мэри.

— Нет, — кратко ответил Стив, надеясь, что она не станет давить. Встреча с Мэттом Уильямсом была ужасным опытом — Стив то и дело улавливал черты Дэнни в том, как двигались его руки, в поворотах его головы при вспышках раздражения. Мэтт знал, где его брат, но в его хмуром взгляде Стив ясно прочитал: ты не получишь мою семью, ни кусочка. Поэтому он вернулся домой и теперь стоял в аэропорту, мечтая быть где-нибудь в другом месте; мечтая вернуться на неделю назад, когда у него еще был шанс найти Дэнни.

Но его отец не верил в мечты, так что Стив спросил Мэри про курсы гончарного мастерства и даже не забыл обнять ее на прощанье, когда она высадила его у дома.

— Все будет хорошо, Стив, — сказала она, забираясь в «Меркури». — Правда. Все наладится.

В такие вещи его отец тоже не верил.

Во что он верил, так это в работу, а Стив был сыном своего отца. Он приходил в офис рано и возвращался поздно, выслеживал бандитов, дилеров, начинающих террористов, которые слетались в Гавайи, как пчелы на мед. Он выступал в судах, брал показания у свидетелей, составлял отчеты, бесконечные отчеты, заполняя стопки бумаг по каждому расследованию. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что ненавидит эту рутину, но больше у него вроде как ничего и не было. А здесь он добивался правосудия. Хоть какого-то правосудия.

Он скучал по правосудию Дэнни. Преступники, которых он встречал и с которыми боролся каждый день, были… скучными. Никто не вламывался в его дом, чтобы попрактиковаться, никто не дразнил за то, что иногда на тренировки он надевал свою старую футболку квотербека. Ничто его не захватывало. Казалось, он силой заставлял себя двигаться, каждый день себя выталкивал — из кровати, в одежду, по одной и той же прямой линии.

Письмо пришло в безобидный четверг, по обычной почте, проштампованное в Ньюарке — наверное, Дэнни показалось, что так будет веселее. Стив держал конверт в руке целую минуту, читая выведенные аккуратным почерком «Стивен Жозефина Макгарретт», потом его адрес и в самом низу «Соединенные Штаты Америки».

Он зашел внутрь и положил конверт на кухонный стол. Надо было упаковать его и отнести на проверку — отпечатков, трассеологии, еще чего-нибудь. Вместо этого Стив открыл его своим ножом.

«Дорогой Стив, — было написано другим почерком, более резким и небрежным, и Стив догадался, что конверт, должно быть, подписывала Грейс, — здесь очень красиво. Скажу тебе кое-что о туристических ловушках: они не просто так называются ловушками. Все девочки здесь носят воздушные юбки, те, что развеваются при каждом шаге. Я думал, что почувствую себя Морисом Шевалье, но ты со своими штанами карго испортил мне все удовольствие. Надеюсь, ты доволен собой, козел.

У Грейс все хорошо. Она начала понимать местный язык быстрее, чем гавайский, а учитывая, что в гавайском сколько, семь букв? — это очень здорово. Она играет на улице с новыми друзьями — думаю, правду говорят, что дети быстро адаптируются. Но она спрашивала о тебе, беспокоилась, все ли у тебя в порядке. Пришлось рассказать ей, что я в тебя стрелял. Она долго молчала, а потом сказала, серьезно так: «Уверена, что у тебя была веская причина». Устами младенца, как говорится.

Я немного поспрашивал — ты до сих пор хромаешь? А то я тоже беспокоюсь. Честное слово, я не хотел так сильно тебя ранить. Да, и прости, что использовал в качестве жгута твою куртку. Она мне нравилась. Сделай одолжение, не пропускай физиотерапию. Могу представить, как тебя бесит, что ты больше не можешь перескакивать с крыши на крышу одним прыжком.

Забавно, что когда планируешь грандиозный побег в закат, никто не рассказывает тебе, что будет дальше. Я всю жизнь провел, мечтая быть самому себе хозяином, жить по собственным часам. Но эти часы громко тикают. Я подумываю начать свой бизнес, открыть агентство по частному сыску. Как думаешь, мне пойдет шляпа?

Я тогда всерьез говорил».

Подписи не стояло, но точка в конце последней строки выглядела вдавленной, как будто Дэнни долго держал ее, пытаясь добавить что-нибудь еще, и в конце концов сдался. Стив аккуратно опустил письмо на прилавок, но случайно задел конверт, и тот упал на пол вниз лицевой стороной. Наклонившись за ним, Стив застыл.

На обороте почерком Грейс было написано:

Грейси и Дэнно  
улица Экуфф, 17/15  
75004, Париж  
Франция

На следующий день, придя на работу, Стив сунул письмо в ящик письменного стола и убедил себя, что решение давно принято. К сожалению, день в офисе выдался тихим, а с последних трех дел накопилась стопка бумаг, и каждый раз, когда нужно было достать государственную печать или новую ручку, Стиву приходилось открыть этот ящик. Казалось, его что-то дергало, но он встряхивал головой и концентрировался на бланках, требовавших заполнения. К обеду у Стива гудела голова, а на большом пальце жег порез от бумаги.

— Босс, я ухожу, — сказала Коно от двери. Стив поднял глаза — у нее была сумка через плечо, и он вспомнил их недавний разговор про хорошие волны в эти выходные и просьбу Коно отпустить пораньше, если очередные злодеи не напросятся на пинок.

— Попробуй на этот раз не перепутать верх и низ, — ответил Стив. В последний раз, когда Коно была на Норт-Шоре, она позвонила Чину и хваталась, что ее утянуло под воду почти на четыре минуты, если верить наблюдавшим отдыхающим на пляже. «Морские котики» и близко не стоят рядом с опытными серферами.

— Не, Мэри не даст мне слишком наглотаться, — она поиграла бровями.

Стив застонал.

— Развлекайтесь. И про участие Мэри со всем, что включает глотание, просто… не рассказывай.

— Зануда, — сказала Коно и уже собиралась уйти, но потом обернулась. — Есть какие-нибудь новости? От Дэнни.

На какой-то миг Стив утратил способность думать, охваченный инстинктивным желанием все отрицать, будто Коно была его матерью, поймавшая за руку над банкой с печеньем. Но она никак не могла узнать о письме, и, сделав глубокий вдох, Стив вспомнил, что она задавала этот вопрос каждую пятницу перед уходом. Это стало больше традицией, чем выяснением текущего положения дел; чашей для Илии.

— Зацепка от брата никуда не привела, — ответил он, что в общем-то было правдой.

Коно кивнула, принимая объяснение, но потом сказала:

— Босс?

— Что?

Она замешкалась, бросила беглый взгляд на окно и закусила щеку.

— Он твой человек, да?

Стив не сразу понял, о чем она. Затем он вспомнил, как они сидели вечером у нее в квартире с пивом и пиццей и говорили про одиноких стариков. Про то, как они заканчивают, потому что некому сказать им, когда пора остановиться.

— Он… я думаю, он им был.

Губы Коно изогнулись в грустной улыбке.

— Возможно, — сказала она. — А возможно, он им останется. Если ты когда-нибудь его отыщешь.

Стив посмотрел сквозь стеклянные стены в главный зал, где Мека и Чин спорили о чем-то за компьютерным столом, указывая друг другу на экран. Завтра Мека собирался взять сына на рыбалку. Чин вечером ужинал с Малией и ее родителями.

— Похоже, это «если» стало довольно большим, — ответил Стив.

— Но все-таки, — настойчиво сказала Коно, заходя в офис. Вот она, проблема наличия друзей, людей, которые помнят, как ты выглядел, когда был счастлив, — если сможешь его найти, ты пойдешь за ним?

— Думаешь, стоит? — спросил Стив, стараясь, чтобы вопрос звучал непринужденно. — Просто взять и сбежать из дома?

Коно пожала плечами.

— Мне кажется, тебя нет дома уже пять месяцев.

Слова прозвучали резко, даже жестоко, и Стив не мог придумать никакого ответа, кроме «пять с половиной», хотя это тоже было не совсем точно.

Коно еще раз кивнула, впуская в паузу тишину. Наконец она сказала:

— Увидимся, босс, — и вышла за дверь.

Стив опустил голову и снова погрузился в работу, которую должен был закончить за выходные: перечитать последние отчеты и сделать комментарии о том, что еще предстоит проверить. Операция по изъятию наркотиков произошла где-то в сотне метров за чертой международных вод, а это означало уйму дополнительных примечаний и ссылок. Стив как раз ставил пометку не забыть сообщить береговой охране про кокаин, обнаруженный в одном из трюмов, когда у карандаша обломился грифель. Стив выдвинул ящик и достал новый.

Собирался достать. Но когда посмотрел на свою руку, в ней было письмо Дэнни в конверте Грейс, заметно помявшемся и заляпанном по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел утром.

Прошло не пять с половиной месяцев. Прошло пять месяцев, две недели, шесть дней, примерно 20 часов и 15 минут.

Зазвонил телефон. На определителе высветилось «Офис губернатора». Стив смотрел на мигающий индикатор, и звук эхом отдавался в его голове.

16 минут.

— Чин, — сказал он громко, вставая из-за стола, — возьмешь трубку? Мне нужно кое-куда съездить.

 

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> [Lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares) сделала к фику коллаж-иллюстрацию:
> 
> [ ](http://lintares.tumblr.com)


End file.
